Beware
by chickygurl
Summary: A word, an action, or a single dubious thought, can destroy the wall of trust. Trust, which takes so long to build. What will Zuko and Katara do when their trust for each other is questioned? AU Marriage Fan Fiction
1. Karma

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

Welcome to _Beware_ the sequel to my first fanfic, _Unsuspecting Love_. This fanfiction can also be read alone, so don't fret fellow readers. I hope you enjoy this read to its fullest. Please review whenever possible because reviews make me, the author, very happy. XD

* * *

_"You never truly love someone until it kills you to see them hurting."_ -unknown 

People have the common misconception of thinking that once two beings fall in love and get married, they live happily ever after. Unfortunately, this isn't always true. Sometimes things go wrong. Terribly wrong.

Money. Power. Deceit. Revenge. Jealousy.

Zuko and Katara had to learn these things first hand. Don't get me wrong, they were happy. They had gotten everything that they had ever wanted. They had fallen in love, gotten married, taken over the Fire Nation, and had a beautiful baby girl.

It was the perfect picture. That is, up until their daughter's life was put to risk.

_…three years ago…_

Fire Lord Zuko sat upon his fiery throne and waited patiently for the condemned man to arrive. He looked over to his side and smiled weakly at his fairly new wife. They had married just six months ago and taken over the Fire Nation after Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai - two months since.

The doors of the common room opened and a strong man with light brown hair walked in. Zuko tightened his grip on the arms of his throne as he watched the Admiral send the Lady a provocative smile. The flames aroundthe Lord'sthrone cracked furiously and Zhao cautiously stepped back.

"Do you know why you're here?" Katara asked coldly and sat on the edge of her seat.

The Admiral Zhao shook his head. "No."

The Fire Lord rose to his feet and stepped down from his throne. He held his hands behind his back and circled the Admiral like a vulture. "Really? You haven't the slightest idea why you're here?" Zuko smiled deceitfully at the man before walking back to his seat. "Lady Katara, inform this man why he's here."

"Yes my Fire Lord, I will." The Water Tribe girl smirked at Zhao and leaned back against the back of her throne. "Admiral Zhao, do you remember six months ago when you arrived at my wedding uninvited?" She smiled when Zhao nodded and continued. "Do you remember the promise I made you?"

Zhao racked his brain for any promises that Katara might have made that day. He took a sharp intake of breath as realization began to rear it's ugly head. _"As soon as Zuko and I take over the Fire Nation, you will be banished. Forever." _He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, he hoped that that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Really? You don't remember?" Katara paused. "Well, let me refresh your memory," she stated coldly that the flames around her seat seemed to hesitate whether staying alive or burning out. "You tried to dishonor me. I _know_ you remember that." She smirked upon seeing him take a few steps back. "You thought I would never get you back. You thought that a measly waterbender could never do you in. Well, you are oh so wrong. Have you ever heard the expression _'revenge is a dish best served cold'_ ? Let me tell you Zhao, _cold_ is my specialty."

Zhao frowned at Katara. Where was she heading to? What did she have in mind for him? Murder?…Banishment? "Where are you heading with this?" he asked, his chin up high.

Katara smiled innocently, making him wince. He hated her so damn much.

"Thought you'd never ask." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Immediately a soldier from the side of the room walked up to her and handed her a scroll. She extended it slowly and looked over it, at the Admiral. "I really don't need this, but I think it makes things more dramatic. Don't you agree?"

Zhao didn't budge, but he agreed. Every moment of his training seemed to go down in flames. He felt weak and helpless for the first time in his life.

"First off," she began, "you will be stripped of all your titles. You are no longer Admiral. You have no authority over anyone. You will no longer be paid. You will no longer be in the military. All of the benefits that you previously had…are hereby gone. You will have to find your own way to earn your money and your home."

Zhao's shoulders slumped. _No longer in the military…_ He no longer felt weak. He _was_ weak.

"Secondly, you are banished. You are not to step on Fire Nation land for the rest of your days. If you do, you will be apprehended and brought forth to me where I will decide your fate. You will not be given a ship or a crew. Your form of transportation is not my concern. I don't care if you decide to live in the North or South Pole, or if you decide to take homage in the Earth Kingdom. It really depends on who will stand you. You may buy a ship with the money you own, but that's it. If anyone decides to follow or be with you, so be it. Just stay off of the Fire Nation."

Zhao wanted to kill her. He wanted to run up to her and strangle her with both hands until she begged for his mercy. But - he sighed, trying to restrain himself- that would have to wait until another occasion. For now, he'll just stand her punishment and think of a plan later. If that presumptuous waterbender thought that he will take this sitting down, she is wrong. Terribly wrong. Vengeance will wreck her home…even if he's an ocean away.

"You realize that I could've gone much harder on you. I could've caused you to have a horrible and painful demise, but I have pity on souls like you. I've given you a chance to turn over a new leaf, I suggest you take it." Lady Katara grabbed the scroll that was in her lap and threw in into the flames that burned beside her. "Please turn in your uniform when you leave the palace. You'll have one week to take care of everything. Fire Lord Zuko and I will personally see you off."

The man stood there, not knowing what to do. He just stared incredulously at the angry woman before him. Indeed, it goes without saying:

A woman scorned is a woman feared.

"Good day Zhao," Katara said after losing patience. _Leave!_ she yelled mentally, narrowing her eyes.

Getting the subtle hint, Zhao bowed and turned on his heel, heading towards the large double doors. A smile crept on his lips as he walked closer to the exit. _Just wait, my dear. As soon as I come up with a plan to get you back, I will attack. I just have to wait for the right moment to strike. Be afraid of me -- both of you. I will get you back._ He reached out his hands and pulled open both doors. He turned around and smiled at the Royals. "Good day."

Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara never saw him again.

They don't know what happened to Zhao. Some people say that they've seen him in the Earth Kingdom. Others say that he died. No one is quite sure. And quite honestly, no one really cared.

Nowadays, Katara and Zuko are happily married. The Nation has no major problems, besides a couple battles that still break out here and there; old Fire Lord Ozai minions that want to take control again. "Poor fools," Zuko had once said, "they don't want to accept the fact that my father is dead and that the world is free."

Zuko and Katara had a little girl, Princess Luna, whose about one year old now. She has her mother's clear blue eyes and the Fire Lord's fair skin. When the Lady had first given birth to their child, the Fire Lord had been upset about recieving a daughter, but his vain disappointment soon went away when General Iroh discovered that she was a Firebender.

The news that Luna was a Firebender didn't take long to spread throughout the land. Everyone had seemed to sigh in relief at the wonderful news, claiming that the last thing that they needed was another _waterbender _on the throne.

---

Katara held her sleeping child in her arms as they walked down the quiet garden. Zuko's arm was graciously wrapped around Katara's waist and he looked down at Luna's dormant face. She was so peaceful. "I really didn't want her to fall asleep," Katara said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "She's going to wake us at night and I'll be the one to get up." Luna shifted in her arms and her mother sighed.

The Fire Lord kissed his wife on her head. "If she cries, I'll take care of her."

Katara let out a small laugh. "That's what you said yesterday and as soon as she started crying, you pushed me off the bed." She pulled her baby's blanket over her small head when she felt a cold breeze brush over them.

Zuko smiled and pulled her closer. "Sorry. I promise to care of her this time," he whispered. He stepped forward and opened the back door to the palace. He signaled for Katara to pass and walked in after she did so.

The long corridors of the palace were mind bending, considering that they all looked alike. Katara remembered getting lost several times and having to ask guards where her own bedroom was. How embarrassing. But in the end, she finally memorized all the hallways and all the rooms.

Fire Lord Zuko opened the door to Luna's nursery and Lady Katara walked in, heading for the elegant crib that Iroh had bought for his "beautiful granddaughter". The teenage mother pulled aside the pink curtain and was about to set her baby down, when she noticed a letter propped up on her small pillow. "Zuko," she whispered and jerked her head towards the paper.

Zuko grabbed the insignificant piece of parchment and waited for Katara to set the baby down, before opening it. He read the few lines it contained and felt the blood drain from his face.

"What is it?" Katara asked worriedly and grabbed the piece. She pulled it up to her face and read…

_Fret Reader...  
This letter holds no wonderful news  
Nor it contain names or unexplained clues  
This letter just forewarns the Royal Family  
A baby will be executed from their family tree  
Someone will come and steal her away  
She will be gone some horrible day  
Fire Lord and Lady…watch your Princess,  
Whoever kills her, is anybody's guess._

Tears stung her blue eyes and she felt a lump form in her throat. "Who would do this?" she whispered desperately and glanced down at Luna, who was sleeping peacefully. Her heart felt like it fell down to her stomach and a sudden need to scream overwhelmed her.

The Fire Lord regained his composure and hate began to pump throughout his being when he saw a horrible sadness strike his dear wife. Zuko stormed out of the room and searched the hallway for the nearest guard. Finding one, he approached and grabbed him. "Have you seen anyone enter my daughter's room?" he yelled furiously.

The guard shook his head nervously. "N-no," he stammered.

"Don't lie to me!" the Fire Lord yelled and shook the man angrily. "Call all the guards that have passed by this corridor, and bring them to Princess Luna's room at once," he ordered as he let him go and watched the guard stumble back a couple of steps. "Hurry!"

"Y-yes sir," the guard said and ran off.

Zuko jogged back to Luna's room and found Katara crying on a chair, the letter crumpled in her shaky hand. She felt so helpless. "My baby," she muttered between sobs. "Who would do this?" the Lady waterbender asked when she felt Zuko's presence in the room.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," the Fire Lord said through gritted teeth. He turned around sharply when he heard a small commotion outside the room. He strode out of the room and looked at all the guards angrily. There weren't many and that meant that the chances that anyone saw anything were slim. "Has anyone seen anybody enter this room?" His voice sounded threatening.

Someone stepped forward just when Zuko began to feel hope slip through his fingers. "Who did you see?" he asked desperately.

"I was walking down here earlier and I saw a nurse walking down this hallway. She seemed to be leaving one of these bedrooms," the guard declared timidly.

"A nurse?" he asked himself curiously. Zuko paced in front of them, thinking. Then it clicked. "Tell all the guards to search for any suspicious people. Anyone at all. If they do, bring them to me as soon as possible." He turned and was about to head back into the room when a shy voice stopped him.

"Did something happen to Princess Luna?"

The young father turned around and looked at all the guards. "Someone left an anonymous letter in her crib. Someone out there wants to murder her to get back at me or Lady Katara. Most likely me." Zuko didn't recognize the weak voice that escaped his lips. He smiled pathetically at the guards before heading back into his daughter's room.

"What's going on?" Katara asked when he sat on a chair beside her.

The Lord looked at Katara's tearstained face and frowned. He couldn't remember the last time she had been this sad and this frustrated. "Somebody saw a nurse walking down this hallway."

"A nurse?" She paused and thought for a moment. "Zuko, we don't have any nurses."

"I know."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Not Welcomed Here

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

_

* * *

_

Zuko and Katara waited patiently for any news regarding the baby's threatening letter. After two long hours of unbearable waiting, a guard arrived to tell the Fire Lord and Lady that nobody saw anything out of the ordinary. The nurse that someone had claimed to see, was gone.

Katara exhaled a breath of worry and ordered the guards to search endlessly for the rest of the day. "I want two of your strongest men to guard this room day and night. With or without child in it. Understand?" she commanded, frustration lingering on her every word. The guard just nodded and left. Katara brougt her fingers up to her mouth and started to bite her nails.

Fire Lord Zuko grabbed her hand and frowned. "Don't start a bad habit," he said and pulled her hand away from her face. "Why don't you go take a warm relaxing bath and I'll stay here and watch Luna."

The waterbender hesitated. "I don't know--"

"Hush," the Fire Lord whispered and gave his wife a peck on the lips. "Go. I'll take care of her. Don't worry, alright? She's safe." Zuko pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Go."

The Lady sighed in defeat and turned around. "Alright, but I'll be back soon." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door gently.

Zuko smiled to himself when he heard a splash of water within the lavatory that connected the baby's room with theirs. He reached over and pulled a chair next to his young daughter's crib. He moved the pink curtain aside and peered inside the small bed to admire the child that he helped create. He reached down and stroked Luna's soft cheek, smiling as he did so. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the day that Katara had first told him he was going to be a father.

__

...one year and nine months ago...

Fire Lord Zuko signed the letter to the Huit Exchange and rolled it up into a scroll. He was tired of writing so many letters. Who knew that being the ruler of a Nation who was hated by the entire world, would be so damn hard? He sighed when a shy knock interrupted his short moment of rest. _Please don' be Uncle Iroh, I'm not in the mood_, he thought exasperatedly. "Come in," he said, unrecognizing his own tired voice.

The wooden door opened slowly and Katara's shy head peeked in. "Are you busy?" she asked nervously and stepped into the small room.

"Nope. I'm never busy," Zuko answered sarcastically and put the letter into a drawer. "I'm just sitting in here because I like the room. It's very nice and...boring." He smiled until he noticed her pallid face and shaking hands. "Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a demon." He poured some hot tea into his cup and handed it to her when she took a seat in front of him.

"I'm fine," she answered and took his teacup. She brought it up to her lips and sipped very slowly. The warm tea heated her dry throat and she set the cup down. "I'm not very thirsty," she said randomly and pushed the drink away.

The Fire Lord looked at his wife strangely. "Alright," he answered a little amused by her remark. _If you're not thirsty, why did you take a drink? _Zuko shook the funny thought away and looked at her uncommonly white face. "Are you sick?"

It was then when Katara began to cry. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "It feels like I am," she muttered. Zuko stood up and walked over to the waterbender worriedly. He grabbed her shaking hands and kneeled down in front of her. "Oh Zuko, what are we going to do?" Hot salty tears fell upon her lap and their hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice weak and distant.

Katara took a deep breath and pulled one hand away from his grasp so she could wipe the tears off her face. She tried with all her might to contain herself from crying. She looked down at his worried expression and gave him a weak smile, in spite of the circumstances. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Zuko's eyes widened and his grip on her hand tightened. His heart began to race and his once tired state left him completely. His breath was taken away and an empty feeling in his stomach formed. "You...You're pregnant?" he stammered and laughed when she nodded, as though it was a joke. "You're pregnant!" he repeated happily and jumped to his feet. He stood her up and hugged her tightly. "Haha...you're pregnant!" The fire bender kissed his surprised wife all over her face. "I love you...I love you...I love you!"

Katara looked at the Fire Lord in complete disbelief. "You're...not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're seventeen and have no idea how to take care of a child. Maybe because you've just become Fire Lord and a baby might be inconvenient at the moment. I don't know..." Lady Katara shook her head and pulled away from him. "How did this happen?"

Zuko frowned. "...You don't want it?" he whispered disbelieving.

"Yes, of course I do, but..." she trailed off and looked at the ground. "...I'm fifteen."

"You think fifteen is too young?" Zuko asked and frowned at her uncertainly.

Katara sighed and forced a smile. "No, it's just that...I don't think I'm ready to raise a child."

The Fire Lord pulled her into a warm embrace and let her head rest on his chest. "You won't raise it alone, I'll be there to help you. And I think you're more than ready to bring up a baby...you did take care of your brother." He smiled when he heard her giggle. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her head. _I'm going to be a dad..._

"I love you too."

Luna began to whine and Zuko looked down into her crib. She had awaken. He reached down and grabbed his baby ever so sweetly, kissing her on the cheek when she was face to face with him. "Good evening," he said happily and stood up.

The baby girl giggled, showing her father her two bottom teeth that were cutely growing through her gums. "Are you hungry?" he asked, realizing that it should be time for her to eat. Luna smiled and placed her small hand over his scarred eye. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and pulled her hand away, kissing it before letting it go.

After a few minutes of walking through the palace, Zuko and Luna arrived at a small door labeled 'Kitchen'. Zuko walked in and the strong aroma of fresh cooked fish filled both their noses. Luna was absolutely disgusted by it. Many cooks and servants smiled at baby Luna and the Fire Lord as they passed through the kitchen. "Bring something to eat for Princess Luna," he ordered to a chef before leaving the fish-smelling room.

Princess Luna outstretched her small arms when she saw her Grandpa Iroh sitting at the table, drinking tea. Zuko smiled at his uncle. "What are you doing her?" he asked and passed Luna over to Iroh.

"Drinking tea...and thinking," the retired General said and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Hello my darling, how are you?"

"Pa," she laughed and slapped Iroh's shoulder.

"Pa? ...I hope that means fine," he laughed and sat her on his knee.

Zuko frowned. "Unfortunately, everything is not fine."

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked, not liking the tone in his nephew's voice.

"Ugh," The Fire Lord sighed and propped his head on his hands. His body language was hopelessly yelling for help. "Katara was setting Luna down in her crib when she discovered a note on her pillow. The note threatens to kill Luna." He looked at his happy daughter and smiled pathetically when she started clicking her tongue while slamming her hands on the table. "What am I going to do, uncle?"

Iroh looked into his nephew's eyes and saw a sadness that hadn't been there in a long time. Not since his father wordlessly told him that he was neither loved or wanted. The familiar frustration shone in his face. But this time it wasn't because he couldn't capture the Avatar, it was because a person that he loved was in fatal danger and he felt completely helpless. "Is the note signed?"

"No," a female voice answered from behind.

General Iroh shifted his gaze and noticed Katara, standing behind her husband with a sad expression on her face. "Good evening Katara," he said with a smile.

Katara took a seat beside her husband and smiled weakly at Iroh. "Good evening," she replied and laughed when she noticed her silly daughter trying to get out of Iroh's grasp. "What's wrong Luna?" she asked and stood up.

The baby Princess looked up and frowned. "Ma!" she yelled and reached out towards her young mother. She started slapping Iroh's arms, ordering him to let her go.

"My dear, you'll fall if I let you go," the old General said and pulled her back on his lap.

Katara walked over to her child and lifted her out of Iroh's lap. "OK," she hushed and carried her back to her seat. She sat Luna on the table and smiled at her. "My my, you have your father's temper," she mused and looked over at Zuko, who seemed insulted by the remark. "At least she doesn't explode into flames, like you do."

The Fire Lord smirked. "I'll teach her my ways, one day."

"Ha ha, yeah right." The Lady kissed her baby's palms and noticed that were considerably warm. She frowned at her child and touched her forehead, it was cool. "Were her hands hot when she was slapping you?" she asked Iroh.

The General shrugged. "I didn't pay attention to her hands."

Katara shot Zuko an angry glare. "I don't want you to get angry in front of her anymore," she warned and blew cool air on Luna's warm palms.

The young father frowned at his wife. "I don't."

"Katara, Princess Luna is young...she doesn't heat her hands on purpose. I've told you before, fire benders let go of their emotions through bending. If they don't, they get horrible fevers. Don't teach your daughter to swallow her emotions...she'll get sick," the General warned with a smile.

Katara looked at the wise old man and then at her young daughter. "I don't want her to get sick," the waterbender whispered and sighed in defeat. "Why couldn't you have been a waterbender?" She looked into her baby's cerulean eyes and kissed her small nose.

"So what are you going to do about the note?" the General asked, going back to the original subject.

"I don't know," Fire Lord Zuko answered and looked over at his wife, who was playing with her daughter. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. She's the light of my life."

"Hmm," Iroh thought and looked at Katara's happy face. It was amazing to see how much Katara loved her daughter. Not to mention Zuko. Who knows how many meetings Zuko had cancelled just because he had to spend time with his daughter. It was so sad to think that neither parent had the same luxury. Zuko's father had wanted nothing to do with him and didn't show any sign of regret before he died. Katara's mother had died young and her father was gone at war almost her entire youth. Iroh guessed that both teenagers had agreed to love their child unconditionally and spend time with her as much as possible. At this rate, Luna will grow too attached to her parents. Either that, or she'll be suffocated by their constant care. "What about the Avatar?" he said after a long moment of silence.

Katara looked at Iroh at the mention of the Avatar. "Aang?" she asked and smiled. She missed him very much. It was about time he came around to visit.

Zuko looked at his uncle and raised his eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well, wasn't he put on Earth to protect? What if we call him? ...He can protect Princess Luna."

The Fire Lord frowned. "If anyone is going to take care of Princess Luna, it will be me" He clenched his hands into fists and felt them begin to heat in anger. "I'm not going to ask a fifteen year old to take care of my daughter." Smoke began to emit from his palms. How dare his uncle ask him to call that..._traitor_ to come over and take care of his child?

Luna began to laugh and Katara frowned disdainfully. "Control your temper!" she yelled at Zuko.

Zuko snapped out of his angry state and looked confusedly at Katara. "Sorry," he muttered and took a deep calming breath. "Luna, that was an example of bad anger. Don't do it...ever," he told the Princess sternly. She just smiled and reached for him, wanting to touch his hands. He grabbed his daughter and placed her on his knee.

"Look at what you're teaching her," the waterbender said as she watched Luna touch Lord Zuko's hands excitedly. "And what's wrong with Aang protecting our baby? He _is_ the Avatar--"

"But I'm Luna's father and I'll say who protects her or not. Got it?" He sounded so arrogant, but he didn't care. Zuko didn't want another man taking care of his baby.

Katara stood up and looked down at her husband. She was infuriated. "You didn't just speak to me that way. First of all, you didn't have to carry Luna inside of you for eight and a half months. Secondly, you didn't have to give birth to her for THREE hours! If anyone is going to decide who takes care of her...it's me!" She was breathing heavily and Luna was clapping her hands at her mother's wonderful performance.

"Look Luna, that's the right way to get angry. Yell at the world!" Zuko exclaimed sarcastically. "Forget about the Avatar, Katara. I'm not going to have him here so he can..." he stopped.

"So he can what?" Lady Katara crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I'm not going to say," he whispered and turned back to his uncle.

"Oh come on, Zuko! That was such a long time ago! It was before Luna was even conceived. Let it go," she said and sat down on her chair with a sigh. A chef walked into the dining room with a platter filled with pureed foods and set it down before Lady Katara. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded to the waterbender with a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

Katara silently took her child away from Lord Zuko and sat her on the table. She noisily grabbed a spoon and filled it with a bit of crushed peas. "Here sweetie," she said quietly and held the spoon up to the young firebender's lips. Luna opened her mouth and accepted the pulpy vegetables.

Everyone sat quietly as they watched baby Luna eat her food. Zuko felt horrible for being so awful to Katara. She was a good mother and only wanted the best for her child. Iroh watched in fascination as Luna was so willing to eating vegetables. He remembered when Zuko was a child. You had to bribe him into eating anything other than sweets.

The teenage mother lifted a napkin and wiped the Princess' mouth. "Slob," she laughed and kissed her forehead. The baby girl laughed with her mother and grabbed the red napkin. She held it up to Katara's face and pretended to wipe it clean. "Yes, I'm a slob too...even when I don't eat," she joked and kissed Luna's hand.

"I'm sorry Katara," the Fire Lord said apologetically. "If you want the Avatar here, go ahead and call him." _...But I'll keep a close eye on that backstabber._

"OK," she responded coldly. "I will."

"Well..." Iroh began and smiled when Katara looked at him. She obviously forgot that he was there. "I'll be leaving. I promised the chef that I'll play a game of Pai Cho with him tonight. Don't want to be late." The General stood from his chair and encouragingly patted Zuko's shoulder when he passed him. "Goodnight Luna," he said and left the room after the baby gave him a small wave.

"Are you still mad at me?" Zuko asked while Katara gave her child another spoonful of vegetables. Luna smiled at her dad as she finished swallowing her food. He returned her smile and placed his hands on Katara's shoulders when he noticed that she wasn't going to answer him. "Don't be mad, OK? I'm sorry for getting angry in front of Luna."

Lady Katara sighed and wiped Luna's cheek. "I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated with you."

"Why?"

"Because you..." she paused so she could give Luna a sip of water. "Because you get angry at stupid things. I don't want Luna to grow up and do the same. She looks up to you." Katara dabbed some water on the napkin and wiped the child's face one last time. She set the little girl on her lap and turned around to face Zuko.

"OK, I promise to set a great example for our daughter. Just don't be frustrated anymore," Lord Zuko said and smiled.

"Fine," Katara breathed and gave Luna to Zuko. "And stop holding that...incident against Aang."

Fire Lord Zuko got to his feet and frowned indignantly at Katara. "No, I won't stop holding it against him. He was purposely luring you. I won't have it and I won't ever forget it. He stabbed me in the back and I'll make sure he knows that he won't do it again, or else he's out of here." He took a deep even breath and kissed Luna on the forehead. _Control your temper..._

"Zuko..." Lady Katara began sadly but her husband stopped her.

"No, Katara." He turned around and left the dining room, leaving the waterbender alone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Traitor

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Katara slipped into her dark blue silk gown before putting on her long black robe. The bottom of her robe dragged on the marble floor of her bedroom as she walked over to the vanity mirror. She combed her long brown hair and sighed deeply when she saw Zuko changing behind her. _He's still mad,_ she thought hopelessly while she braided her hair. "I'm going to check on Luna," she told Zuko and frowned when he didn't even acknowledge her words as though if she wasn't even there. She sighed as she stood up and slowly walked out of their bedroom. When she walked into her baby's nursery, she noticed that she was still asleep and Katara smiled at the peacefulness that seemed to overwhelm her when she saw her dormant child. She kissed Luna's forehead and headed back to her room, not wanting to face her husband's silent treatment. _At least he's not yelling_, the waterbender considered and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Is she OK?" Zuko asked as soon as Katara walked into the room.

Katara nodded and smiled. "She's fine." She walked over to the large bed and took off her long robe, placing it on a chair beside her. "Good night," the Lady whispered and laid down, not bothering to give Zuko his kiss.

The Fire Lord looked at her for a moment and frowned. "Good night," he mumbled and blew out the candle that was beside him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He couldn't help but be remorseful for being so cold with his wife.

Katara looked at the ceiling until she felt her eyelids getting heavy, sleep tugging at her mind. She remembered a story that her father used to tell her when she was very young. It involved a man who came into the homes of people, to sprinkle a magical powder upon their eyes, causing them to enter deep sleep. She remembered how she would try to stay up as long as she could, wanting to meet the man that gave out sleep to the insomniacs. _Maybe I'll tell Luna that story when she's older_, she thought sweetly and yawned. It was then, that for only an instant, she felt a comforting presence standing over her...like an angel. She smiled into the darkness and let her mind drift off into the state of slumber, where dreams and memories entertain you during the night.

_...two years ago..._

Katara waved her hand over a bowl and smiled when small waves crashed against the sides of the basin. "So how have you been?" she asked randomly and glanced at the boy sitting beside her.

"I've been good," he answered and admired her natural beauty. She hadn't changed at all in the one year that they had been separated. He gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing more water bending. He wanted her full attention. He wanted her to love him, like he loved her. "How have you been?"

Katara looked at Aang and smiled. "I've been good," she answered awkwardly. She looked down at the hand that was tenderly clasped around her thin wrist and wondered why he held on to her. Was he afraid that she'll leave like she did when she fell in love with his enemy? A small amount of guilt flooded her as she remembered the words that Aang had repeated to her the day of her wedding. _Does he still love me?_ she wondered and looked up at his amber eyes, trying to find the answer in silence._ ...Yes, he does._

"Just good?" the Avatar asked and reluctantly let go of her wrist. He remembered the endless nights that he had mourned for Katara's charming company and frowned at her discomfort. He felt the awkwardness between them and damned the person who caused it. Zuko.

"No. Great," she corrected and placed her hand on Aang's cheek. She didn't know what caused her to do an action as simple as touching a cheek, but she felt the occasion called for it. Was it perhaps, because she did the same with Sokka...her brother? Yes, that was it. She loved Aang like a brother and treated him like such.

Aang closed his eyes and smiled at her warm touch. God, he had missed that so much. "I've missed you," he said softly and placed his hand over hers. Why did she have to go? Why did she love another?

_How do you cope when . . .  
The one you love is with somebody else,  
and there's nothing you can do about it?_

Lady Katara laughed. "I've missed you too."

To think that those words gave Aang a stream of strong determination. He wouldn't quit. He couldn't. The Avatar looked into her deep blue eyes and pulled her hand away from his cheek, kissing the back of it lightly...like the gentleman he was. He needed her so badly. He didn't care if she was married. He knew he'd love her forever. "Run away with me," he pleaded desperately and watched her hand drop heavily on her lap. His mind had been taken over by his feelings and he had done nothing to stop it. So young. So stupid.

"What?" she whispered and looked around to see if anyone had heard him. "Run away? Are you insane?"

A giant jolt of emotional pain hit his heart. Rejection hurt...alot. He felt humiliated. She had called him insane. And who wouldn't? Anyone in their right mind would think he's crazy. What he was asking her to do was not only illegal (betrayal to the Fire Lord) but also dishonorable. Married women don't run away from their husbands. And Katara wasn't just any married woman...she was the Fire Lord's wife. The dignified and most beautiful Lady Katara of the Fire Nation. Aang sighed deeply and stared into the waterbender's big blue eyes. If he had not been shy about his feelings for Katara, maybe she would be the dignified and most beautiful...wife of the Avatar. But no, he had kept his love secret until it was too late. Besides, Avatars don't marry. He looked at the delicate features on the Water Tribe girl's tanned face and smiled. He didn't care. "I love you Katara. Run away with me. I'll make you happy," he paused and thought for a moment. "Much more happier than Zuko could ever even think of making you."

_How do you deal with. . .  
The fact that you had a chance  
__but you chose to turn away for your career?_

Katara stood up and backed away from him. "But I _am_ happy, Aang. I'm married to the man I'm deeply in love with. I'm not going with you. I can't...I won't. You don't love me. You're just a thirteen year old boy, what would you know about love?" Her voice did not betray the panic she felt inside her being. She wanted him to leave the subject alone. _Shut up!_ she yelled in her mind before scolding herself for being too hard on the boy. _He doesn't know what he's saying._

Aang got to his feet, stung by her words, and took a cautious step towards her. "How could you ask such an ignorant question? You married Zuko at fourteen...a year older than me now. What did you know at fourteen about love? How do you know even know that you love Zuko? Run away with me Katara, I could make you much happier."

Katara didn't know what to do. This boy was trying to lure her out of her home. Her friend was trying to separate her from the one person she truly loved. She shook her head in denial. He couldn't--wouldn't do this to her. He wouldn't ask her to stab her husband in the back. _He's tired...that's all, _she considered. _The traveling has gotten to him_. "You don't know what you're saying Aang. Why don't you go and take a nap and we'll talk later. You don't love me. We're best friend and that's all we'll ever be."

Aang could swear that he heard his glass heart shatter. He couldn't give up on her. She _needed_ to change her mind because he _needed_ her. "But..." he stopped and blinked back tears.

_My heart is breaking  
Oh, I can't take this . . ._

"...I love you," he croaked and stepped forward. _Why did I have to be the Avatar?_ he thought angrily. "Run away with me," he asked one last time and gasped when he saw another presence enter the room.

_But it was something that I had to do . . ._

"Get out of my house," a stern voice ordered.

Katara turned around and came face to face with her husband. "Zuko," she said and froze. _Did he hear everything?_ Her breathing had momentarily stopped before she decided to push him away from her delusional friend. The expression on his face was frightening and she tried with all her might to keep calm. "He doesn't know what he's saying," she said. Her voice was shaky and came out rough. Her hairs were on end with just thinking that Zuko could kill the Avatar right now, in front of her. No, she wouldn't be able to watch...she would go insane.

"Get out!" the Fire Lord yelled heatedly and pointed towards the door. His hands were on fire and hate was written across his face. The betrayal... The insolence of that child to come to his happy home to try to wreak it. Aang was a fool to think that Katara would run away with him. It would take an indecent woman to do such a bold thing. And Katara, his wife, was nothing but decent and loyal and honorable and...

"Not without Katara," Aang said coldly, interrupting Zuko's thoughts. _I love her more than you . . ._

"I welcome you to my home and you do this to me? How dare you!" Zuko's fury was unleashed. He pushed Katara aside and stormed angrily towards the Avatar. "You're dead. I don't care if you're the Avatar...I'm going to kill you." Nobody was going to take the love of his life away from him. _Avatar_ Aang was no exception.

Aang grabbed his long wooden staff and easily pushed him against the wall with a large gust of wind. "I'd like to see you try," he responded smugly and crossed his arms. _I'm stronger than you. A good reason for Katara to leave you._

Katara got between the two and held her hands up, signaling that that was enough. She was devastated with such hatred. To think that most women would kill to have these two powerful men fighting over them. Poor Katara, she never even dreamed nor wanted this. She just wanted to be happy. She just wanted everyone around her to be happy. She looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Aang, but I'm not going with you now...or never. I'm married to Zuko and I love him. And if you love me, like you say you do, you won't come between Zuko and me again." Aang opened his mouth to protest but Katara stopped him. "Please Aang...I think it'd be best if you just go."

Avatar Aang nodded glumly and walked out of the room before giving Katara one last glance.

_Nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
__So, how do I deal...how do I deal.  
Without you?"_

The waterbender hesitantly turned around, not wanting to face Zuko if he decided to yell at her. She didn't want to be reprimanded by him. She didn't want to be told that Aang was never any good. But when she faced him, Katara found understanding in his eyes and she sighed in relief, knowing that she'll be OK. She looked down at the ground in shame and whispered an apology while she blinked back some tears. She felt so awful. She hated the feeling of being ripped in half.

Lord Zuko pulled her into a hug and sighed deeply. "Why do you apologize?" he asked softly. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he began to rub her back softly. "It's not your fault. ...He's a traitor."

She began to sob...those words broke her heart.

The sound of a crying child woke Katara with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sighing as she did so. She noticed that a candle was slowly burning out as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll take care of her," a soft voice said, stopping her as she was about to stand up.

Katara turned around and noticed Zuko putting on his robe as he lazily walked towards the exit. "Thanks," she stated and laid back down.

"...Katara?" the Fire Lord asked before leaving the room.

"Hmm?" she hummed and looked at his form in the darkness.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and left the room.

* * *

A week passed and Katara waited anxiously for Avatar Aang to arrive. Fire Lord Zuko had agreed not to fight with Aang unless he tried any funny business. Princess Luna was still alive and well, and her parents were beginning to think that the note was probably just a bluff. Still, one could not be too sure. 

Zuko held Luna's hands up in the air and smiled weakly when she struggled to lift her leg. "You can do it Luna. Just step forward." They had been out in the garden for hours, trying to teach the child to walk. Katara's idea, of course.

"Just lift your leg and place it a short distance in front of you," Katara instructed uselessly and held her arms out in front of her. "Come to me Luna."

The Princess let out a small whine and lifted her foot. "That's it. Now set it down in front of you," the Fire Lord said and sighed in frustration when she set it back down on its' original spot. "Forget it Katara. She's not ready to walk." He lowered her arms and prepared himself to lift her up.

"Don't carry her!" she warned, making Zuko stop his intended action. "She's more than ready, you're just too easy on her." Her husband rolled his eyes and lifted his daughter's arms once more. "Luna, come to me. You can do it...I know you can." Katara took a step closer to the child and reached out towards her. "Come to me," she repeated softly and watched Luna intently when she noticed her hesitate in lifting her leg.

"Kata--"

"Look," the waterbender whispered harshly and pointed to Luna. The baby had taken a small but significant step closer to her mother. "That's it, sweetheart."

"OK, she took a step. That's enough for today," the Fire Lord said.

"Pick her up and you can say goodbye to any future children," Katara threatened and smiled when Zuko's eyes widened in horror. "That's what I thought. If you ever want to have fun with me again, I suggest you encourage her."

The Fire Lord smiled and kneeled down next to his daughter, not letting go of her arms. "Listen, you have to take one more step. Please Luna...one more step. Don't do it for me...do it for yourself. I know you'll want a little brother or sister one day. Step forward Luna...please," he begged and winked at his wife.

"Stop it," Katara laughed and turned her attention back to her giggling daughter. "Come to me, Luna."

The baby Princess laughed and slowly succeeded in taking another small step. The Fire Lord smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be running by next week, at this rate."

"Let go of her," Katara said calmly and sat crossed legged on the ground.

"What?" Zuko asked incredulously and frowned when Katara repeated the order. "You're insane...she'll fall."

"Then, let her fall. She can't walk on her own if you're holding on to her. Let her go," Katara insisted and looked at her husband, who was looking at her like if she had gone mad. "Let go of her...slowly."

Fire Lord Zuko hesitated in making such a bold move. By letting her go, he is risking her falling and crying endlessly. "Alright," he said at last and slowly released one of his child's arms. "She's going to fall Katara," he said in vain because Katara's expression had not changed. He let go of her other arm and resisted the urge to lift her up when he saw her waving her arms in the air, trying to keep her balance.

"Come on Luna. It's OK," the waterbender encouraged and scooted closer to her daughter. "It's alright."

The child had lifted her leg one centimeter before falling to the ground. Zuko's reflexes had failed him and he took a sharp breath, waiting nervously for Luna's crying to take place. Katara winced when Luna gave her a frightened expression.

"Yay!" a boy yelled and clapping could be heard from behind the waterbending mother. "You fell, good job."

Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up at Lord Zuko's angry expression. She turned her head and saw Aang standing behind her, clapping at Luna's mishap. A smile immediately crossed her face and she stood up, throwing her arms around the teenage Avatar at once. "Aang!" she exclaimed and pulled back from the hug. "I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"Ehh...I came early," he said and smiled at Luna, who was slapping the ground she was sitting upon. "Next time she falls, just clap. She'll think she did a good thing and not cry," he said and shifted his gaze to the angry Fire Lord. "What's wrong?"

"You," Zuko retorted coldly and lifted Luna up.

Katara sighed and turned around to face her husband. The Avatar rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Get over yourself," Aang told the Fire Lord.

"Listen bud--"

"Enough!" Lady Katara ordered and walked out of Aang's grip. She grabbed her child and shot both men death glares. "You guys will not fight in front of Luna, got it? If you do...I won't speak to you again." She looked at her young husband and softened her gaze. "Zuko, you promised."

The teenage Fire Lord rolled his eyes and nodded. "...Whatever."

"What happens when she sees people fight?" Aang asked.

"She'll start to think it's alright to fight and considering that she's a firebender, that's not good. Fire and all," Katara said and brushed a couple locks of hair out of Luna's face.

Aang took a breath of understanding and nodded in approval. "You're right...fire and anger shouldn't mix. Just look at how Zuko turned out."

"What the hell is _that_ suppose to mean?" Zuko asked heatedly and fisted his hands.  
Katara placed her hand on her husband's arm. "He was kidding," she whispered and gave Aang a nervous stare.

"Yea, I was. You know me...I get all giddy inside just thinking that Luna's got Zuko's wonderful firebending trait," the Avatar said, sarcasm dripping on every word like heavy syrup.

"You son of a--"

"You guys need to get a smaller place. I've been lost in here for ten minutes," a male voice said, interrupting Zuko's crude remark.

Katara sighed in relief and looked over at the person that had just spoken, in complete surprise. "Sokka?" she asked and walked towards her older brother. "What are you doing here?" She planted a kiss on his cheek and laughed when he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Aang, told me that there was some friction between him and Zuko...so I volunteered to come," he said and smiled at Luna. "And I wanted to see my favorite niece." He slipped Luna out of Katara's grasp and kissed her on her forehead. "Hello, remember me?" he asked with a bright smile on his face. Luna smiled back before resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

"Someone's tired," the waterbender said and rubbed Luna's head.

"Am I ever," Sokka said and yawned.

"I was talking to my daughter," Katara laughed and crossed her arms.

"...I was talking to Zuko," the warrior said and smiled at his brother-in-law. "How are you?" he asked.

"I could be better," the Fire Lord answered and shot a quick glance at the Avatar. "You?"

"Tired...but glad to be here."

Zuko nodded. "I'm glad you're here too."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Really? What's with the change?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," the Fire Lord said and smiled at Sokka.

Katara walked to Zuko's side and hooked arms with him. She was so glad to see that the mood had changed from disturbing insults to light jokes. Thank the heavens that Zuko and Sokka had become friends. She couldn't imagine what it would've been like if they still didn't like eachother. "Well, since you're tired and Luna's tired...we'll take you to your rooms." She looked over at Aang and smiled. "I suppose you're tired too..."

The Avatar nodded and gave her a shy smile. "A little. We've traveled nonstop."

The Fire Lord resisted the urge to insult the Avatar on how weak he was. He took a deep breath and looked at Luna's sleeping body within Sokka's arms. He smiled and remembered his uncle. Zuko hoped that Sokka will be just as understanding and funny with Luna as Iroh was with himself. "Let's go," he said uncommonly cheerfully. Damn the good mood that his uncle gave him.

Katara leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder and tightened the grip on his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N-** The song used in the Flashback is the Chorus in _'HowTo Deal'_ sung by Frankie J. I heard the song and was like, "It totally fits with the scenario!" lol...sorry.

**A/N-** In case you haven't noticed, each chapter has a flashback. It gives the fanfic more consistency and takes up space. Also, I think it gives it a more dramatic touch.


	4. A Daughter

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** **I am well aware of the fact that Aang is out of character**. Why did I make him like that? Because I felt like it. He's older now. Fifteen. The innocent _little_ twelve year old **boy** is gone. He's a teenager now and has gone through quite alot. He had to mature alot in order to defeat the Fire Nation and that has to be portrayed in this fanfic. Some of you want Aang and Zuko to be buddies, but that isn't going to happen. Zuko chased him until the very end and stole Katara away from him. Do you honestly believe that they'd end up friends? No, I don't think so. Maybe in the REAL series, they will. But not here. So just relax and accept the way Aang is in this fanfic. Thanks for understanding. :)

**FACT**: Babies don't begin to see normally (like us), until six months after they're born. Anytime before that, everything is just a colorful blur.

* * *

Luna's laughter filled the atmosphere as Sokka bounced his knee. She waved her arms in the air and screamed happily when her young uncle swung her around to face him. Since the day he had arrived at the palace she had spent the entire time with him. He was just plain fun. The Princess wasn't quite sure why he played with her and she didn't know what his connection to her parents was, but she truly didn't care. 

The Water Tribe warrior kissed his niece on the forehead and laughed when she grabbed his nose. "You're having so much fun, aren't you?" he asked and gently pinched her cheek. "You are very cute. I'm amazed that Zuko is your father." He sat her down on his lap and passed his fingers through her short brown curls. "Don't tell your dad, but you don't look like him very much. You're a true image of your mother. Blue eyes and that energetic charisma. OK...so you have Zuko's light skin and his firebending. But still, I see the Water Tribe in you." The Princess cocked her head to the side and began to click her tongue. "You have no idea what I just said, huh?"

"Tata," she squeaked and slapped her hands down on his thighs.

Sokka laughed and pinched her nose. "You know, I'll never forget the day you came out into this world."

_...about one year ago..._

Sokka and Zuko sat quietly at the table. A word hadn't been said and the silence was becoming unbearable. Katara had said that she'd come down when she finished getting dress but it was a little shocking that it was taking her so long. Yeah sure, she's pregnant, but it shouldn't take an eternity to slip on a dress. "What's taking her so long?" the warrior finally asked and tapped his fingers on the table.

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Usually, she's the first one here." He sighed and looked at the double doors, expecting her to come through them at any moment.

"Now that she's pregnant, she's always hungry," Sokka laughed and propped his head on his hand.

It was at that instant that a man with black hair and brown eyes rushed into the dining hall. He was out of breath and his eyes were frantically searching the room. Finding the one person he needed to see, he bowed. "Fire Lord," he said and paused to take a breath, "it's time."

Zuko looked at the man strangely and stood from his place. "Time for what?" he asked stupidly.

The man frowned at the query and looked over at Sokka, who had jumped up in obvious excitement. "Katara?" he asked. The man nodded, making the Lady's brother yelp. "I'm going to be an uncle!" The Water Tribe warrior ran towards the door, completely unaware of the fact that Zuko was frozen in place. It wasn't until he was out in the hallway when he realized that there weren't any steps behind him. He ran back into the dining hall and sighed exasperatedly when he saw his sister's husband standing there, unmoving. "C'mon," he said and moved towards him. "Katara's having your baby." He grabbed his brother-in-law's arm and dragged him out of the dining room and towards the infirmary, where the doctor said Lady Katara was.

It was when they heard Katara's painful cries when Lord Zuko snapped into reality. He yanked his arm out of Sokka's grasp and fiercely ran towards the room where his wife was giving birth. He grabbed the knob and attempted to turn it. Locked. He knocked on the door hardly and stopped when a nurse approached him from behind. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. "I need to see my wife!" he yelled and turned back around, trying to open the locked door again.

"My Lord, it wouldn't be prudent for you to enter at the moment. She's in pain and in no mood to see you...or any man for that matter." She frowned when she noticed that her words had not affected him. She rested her hand on his arm and tried to get him to understand. "Please calm down, sir. You might stress out Lady Katara even more."

Zuko sighed deeply and glared at the nurse. He opened his mouth to protest. To tell her that he didn't care. To order her to open the door and let him in, but Sokka interfered.

"Trust her, Zuko. Katara is in a lot of pain right now. If you go in there, she'll yell her hate for you. Slap you. Who knows? She'll probably tell the doctors to get you out. You don't want to go in there. Believe me," the warrior said and looked at the nurse. "Am I right?"

The nurse nodded and looked at Zuko. "He's right, my Lord."

_I can't!_ Katara yelled angrily, making the Fire Lord wince. Her screams were heart breaking. She sounded like she was on the verge of a painful death. He shuddered. _No...she **won't **die_, he thought and looked at the shut door longingly. "But--"

"Trust me," Sokka interrupted. He heard his sister scream again and he took a seat on a chair adjacent to the door. "Poor Katara," he whispered. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be _here_, waiting for my sister to give birth to _your_ kid. ...What a tangled web we weave."

Zuko watched the nurse walk into the infirmary and sighed in defeat when he heard the door lock. "I'm sorry Katara," he said softly. Sokka burst out laughing and Zuko turned to glare angrily at him.

"Sorry, but don't you think it's a bit late to be apologizing?" Sokka asked and leaned his head against the wall. "Relax man, she'll be OK. This is the strong Katara, we're talking about. She can do anything. She married you after all, didn't she?"

The Fire Lord ignored the last comment and sat next to his brother-in-law, burying his face in his hands. "I guess you're right. Katara's strong..." A long cry filled his ears and he couldn't help but wonder if she would make it through the birth. He had heard that some women die during child birth because they lose too much blood. Some go insane because they can't take the pain. He sighed deeply and prayed to all the Gods that she'll make it safely. _She's a baby herself and here she is giving birth. God, I'm so sorry._ He felt guilty because he got her pregnant. As far as he knew, it was his fault that she was suffering.

"Is the baby born yet?" an old man asked, causing Zuko to look up.

"Yes, uncle. Katara's just screaming because she thinks it's fun," the teenage father-to-be said sarcastically and massaged his temples. "And I'm just sitting here, worrying for absolutely nothing."

"Ignore him Iroh, he's just a little irritable." Sokka looked at the General and smiled. "Please, join us."

"Why, thank you, Sokka." Iroh sat across from the two boys and smiled at their worried faces. Though, Sokka was less obvious about his anxiety than Zuko. The Lady screamed nonstop for a long while and Iroh listened closely, expecting to hear a child's cry at any moment. He sighed when she stopped. Nothing. He shifted his gaze from the door to Zuko and noticed that like him, he had been expecting the child to be born. "Seems like she's having a bit of trouble," he commented and his nephew looked down in worry. "Poor child."

"You know, my mother was sixteen when she had me," Sokka said, hoping to cheer the Fire Lord up. "She made it and had Katara a year later."

The General nodded. "Yes, that's a common age to have children. I believe Zuko's mother was eighteen when she had him and like your mother, she had Zula a year later." Iroh reached over and patted Lord Zuko's knee comfortingly. "Stop your worrying. Katara's a brave young girl."

"Zula, is she Zuko's sister?"

Iroh looked at Sokka and frowned. "Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"That's not important right now," interrupted Fire Lord Zuko and shot his uncle an angry glare. "I don't want you to mention Zula again. I don't want Katara finding out about her. Got it?"

"She doesn't know?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"No! And she's never going to find out," Zuko warned and buried his face in his hands again. "...If you don't mind, I'd like it if you guys stopped talking so I can concentrate on what's happening right now."

Time seemed to go slower than ever as Katara's screams, yells, and prayers lengthened in size. Zuko would stand up every so often and walk around the palace, trying to get away from the sounds of a woman in pain. Sokka would take this time to talk to Iroh and try to convince him into telling him more about Zuko's mysterious younger sister, without success. It was until two hours later that all three men found out that there were complications with the labor and this made Katara's husband even more anxious. She couldn't die this way.

Finally, after the longest three hours of their life, a baby's cry filled their wary ears. Fire Lord Zuko stood up at once and pushed Sokka aside, wanting to get to the infirmary door before anyone. He waited worriedly for anyone to come out. His hands were shaking and he couldn't breathe properly. He brain wasn't functioning and the only thing going through his mind at that moment was: _Let her be OK._

A woman slowly opened the door and the first thing that Zuko saw was a bundle of white blankets in her arms. A smile was upon her lips and he sighed in relief, knowing that Katara was OK. "Congratulations my Lord. You're a father," the nurse said quietly and removed a fold of cloth off the child's face. She walked closer to Zuko and held out the child a short distance, expecting the new dad to take the babe.

He hesitated. He never held a baby in his life. "Are you sure?" he asked and smiled weakly when she nodded. The Fire Lord took his child in his arms and looked down at it with extreme happiness. He felt as though an extension of him grew and his heart fluttered with ecstacy, when he realized that this human was a part of him. The baby had his pale skin and the color of its' eyes was unknown because they were closed. A blush covered its' cheeks and soft brown hair covered the top of it's head. "Hey," he whispered and kissed the babe's forehead. "I'm your dad."

"It's a girl," the woman said quietly and laughed when Sokka yelped in excitement.

"A girl?" Zuko said incredulously and felt his shoulders slump a bit. He couldn't believe it. A girl. He looked down at the child and realized it. Of course it was a girl. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, he had wanted a boy so much.

Sokka walked up beside his brother-in-law and looked down at his new niece. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked and laughed when the babe made a small whining noise. She obviously didn't enjoy coming out of a warm quiet place and into a cold and noisy atmosphere. He looked at Zuko's disappointed face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he sighed and forced a smile.

"...You wanted a boy?" Sokka asked knowingly and placed a hand on the Lord's shoulder. Zuko nodded and a guilty expression crossed his face. The warrior sighed and looked at the child again. "Ehh...well. You know, boys aren't as great as girls. Girls are sweet and guys are a pain. Besides, she could turn out to be like you. Who knows?"

Zuko stared at the child's small face and thought about what the warrior said. "You could be right," the new father said and looked at Sokka. "Thanks."

"Yea sure...just stop hogging her," the warrior said and reached for the infant. Having the child in his arms, he smiled down upon the sleeping body. "Hello little girl. I'm your uncle," he said sweetly and stroked her soft cheek.

Fire Lord Zuko laughed softly at Sokka's dumb introduction and walked towards his uncle, who was sitting contently on a chair waiting for anyone to come to him. He sat across from Iroh and sighed deeply. "It's a girl," he whispered and massaged his temples. "A wonderful baby...girl," he said with a hint of unintentional sarcasm.

"A girl! How wonderful! Oh, she's going to be just as great as her mother!" he exclaimed and clapped his hands. "You must be..." he trailed off when he noticed his nephew's face. "What seems to be the matter?" Iroh didn't like Zuko's expression because it was all too familiar. It was the same expression his father had when Zula was born...and that was definitely not good news.

"...I wanted a boy," he whispered and buried his face in his hands. He felt ashamed for feeling so selfish. His wife had spent three long hours in labor and here he was, whining to everyone because he wanted a male. He felt like a complete jerk. His uncle, though, was nothing but understanding.

"Of course you wanted a boy. I'd be worried if you didn't," he laughed. "It's only normal for you to want a boy to pass the crown to. You want a person that you can tell your stories to. A person that will go to you when they want advice on manly things. But look at it this way. A girl will come to you when she's scared. You'll be her mighty protector. She'll always be your little girl. She'll always be there for you to spoil rotten. She'll always want to be with you...no matter what. Now, I don't know about you, but I think that's much better than any boy. Because boys grow into men. And men don't want their father's there all the time. Men want to be...men. But girls become women and women always need a man to protect and love them. And who better but their loving and strong father? Hmm...who?" General Iroh smiled when he noticed Zuko considered his words thoroughly.

A smile finally broke through the Fire Lord's lips and just when he was about to open his mouth to thank his uncle, a nurse walked up to the men and informed them that Lady Katara was ready to see them. Zuko had stood up at once and walked into the infirmary. The room was uncommonly stuffy and dark. A couple of doctors were muttering in the corner as they washed their hands in a giant bowl of water. He quickly turned his gaze away when he caught sight of some bloody towels and looked over at Katara. Her face was pale, obviously from the loss of blood, and she had a damp washcloth over her forehead. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was fast and shallow. She was sitting up in an awkward angle and her legs were spread apart widely on the bed. A dark red sheet laid on top of her and Zuko tried with all his might not to think that the sheet was soaked in blood but that it was dyed red.

He took a seat beside Katara and grasped her warm hand. The new mother's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at Zuko. "Hey," she whispered. Her voice was was raspy and tired, the obvious side effects of a difficult labor.

"Hey," the Fire Lord returned and kissed her hand. "Anything new?"

Katara let out a small chuckle before she groaned in pain. "Please don't make me laugh," she pleaded and rested a hand over her abdomen. "It hurts."

Zuko frowned, it wasn't his intention to hurt Katara. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly and squeezed her hand gently.

The waterbender smiled and brought her husband's hand up to her face. Her lips brushed lightly against his fingers and she held it near her face. "Have you seen her?" she asked softly and petted Zuko's hand, as though it was a small animal.

"Yes," he answered and rubbed her arm. "She's beautiful. Just like you."

"I told you not to make me laugh," she whispered with a smile. "I'm not beautiful...just look at me."

"I am...you're gorgeous." He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Won't you guys give it a rest? I mean...didn't you just have a kid? At least give it a couple of months," Sokka said and took a seat next to his sister.

Zuko took a moment to glare at Sokka before sitting back on his seat. "Talk about ruining a moment," he mumbled and crossed his arms. He looked down at his brother-in-law's arms and noticed that he wasn't holding his child. "Where's the baby?"

"I have her," an old man's voice said. Iroh stood in the doorway with the small bundle in his arms. He gave Katara a warm smile and walked toward her. "How are you, my dear?" He handed her the infant and stepped behind Zuko.

The waterbender smiled back at the General and rocked her daughter softly. "I'm fine," she whispered. "Thanks for asking." Katara peered down at her babe and kissed her forehead. "Hello sweetheart," she hushed in the baby's ear. "You have no idea how much I looked forward to this day. I finally get to meet you, after several long months of holding you." The small girl whined within her blankets and her mother smiled with excitement as her child began to wake.

The babe slowly opened her eyes and found a large blurry figure looking down upon her. She owned no thoughts or ideas. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. Her once warm dark home was taken away and now she lived in a cold bright place. This new place was very noisy and she felt an uncomfortable material cover her bare skin. She hated it and decided to get her point across. She began to cry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. ...Please stop crying," Katara begged and rocked her child harder.

Sokka began to laugh when the babe continued to sob. "I don't think she understood you," he said and stood up when the cries began to get on his nerves. "Well, I would love to stay here and listen to her cry all day, but I think you guys need to spend some quality time with..." he trailed off when he realized that the baby didn't have a name. "What are you going to name her?"

Zuko's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten to name the child. He looked over at Katara, who was trying to quiet the baby, and began to panic. "...Katara?"

"You're naming her 'Katara'?" Sokka asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, you moron. I'm talking to Katara," he yelled and got to his feet. "Don't you have to go or something?" The Fire Lord was beginning to get angry. The baby was crying, Sokka was making stupid remarks, and he didn't know what to name his daughter. _...Daughter_, he thought and sighed. _I have a daughter_. He sat back down and watched Sokka and Iroh leave the infirmary. He glanced back at his wife and noticed that she was beginning to calm the baby.

"Hush..." the waterbender said softly and stroked her daughter's warm pink cheeks. "Don't cry anymore, I'm sorry."

Lord Zuko smiled at Katara's expertise with the baby. He suspected she would turn out to be a good mother but now that he saw her in action, he was sure. He eyes traveled down his wife's face and landed right on his infant's eyes. He gasped in surprise. Blue. "Katara...she has your eyes," he muttered in complete disbelief. Another thing about his baby that disappointed him. Guilt flooded him once more and his gaze fell to his lap.

"Yes, she does. Water Tribe children usually have blue eyes," Katara said happily, not noticing Zuko's sad expression.

"Water Tribe..." the Fire Lord repeated softly and sighed. _The Fire Lord has a blue eyed Water Tribe child._ He glanced at the child's eyes once more. _I bet she's going to be a waterbender too._ He sighed again, causing his wife to look up and see his displeased facade.

Lady Katara frowned. "Hold your child," she ordered simply and passed him the small baby girl. "Look at her and tell me what you see." She wasn't going to let him turn into a bad father. There was a problem and she was going to face it. Sexism was a thing that she definitely would not tolerate. He got a daughter and he _will_ be happy about it. Period. Her determination shone in her face and Zuko mistook it for anger.

"Sor--" he began but was interrupted by the waterbender's raised hand. She didn't want to hear his excuses or his apologies, she wanted to hear him say that he accepted his child. His _daughter_ that has blue _Water Tribe_ eyes.

"Tell me what you see," she repeated, a little harsher than intended. The Lady closed her eyes serenely and leaned her head against the wall, placing her overlapped hands atop her abdomen as she did so.

The teen father looked down at his new babe and smiled at her confused expression. "Well," he began and looked at her features. "She has beautiful blue eyes and soft fair skin. Light brown hair and..." he trailed off when he couldn't find anymore ways to describe the baby. "And..." he repeated and looked at Katara desperately. He didn't know what the point of the exercise was and it confused him.

"Is that all you see?" the Water Tribe mother asked and opened her eyes. "Tell me that's not all."

Zuko looked confusedly at his wife. Where was she getting at? Of course that was all he saw. What else is there to see? He racked his brain for anything and looked down at his baby. ...Then it clicked... "No...it's not." He smiled victoriously when he saw Katara's intentions. "...I see a new life that I helped make. I see the product of our love. True love. I see my beautiful baby daughter."

"Exactly," Katara said with a grin on her face. "Your daughter. Your flesh and blood, _not_ just mine. I know you wanted a man to be the heir to your throne but it didn't happen Zuko. Instead of being sad about getting a little girl, be happy you have a child in general. You know how many families desperately want a baby, but no matter how much they try, they can't? Do you realize how lucky we are to have that little blessing that you're holding in your arms right now? We were granted our wish. That," she said and pointed to the baby hidden within the bundle of blankets, "is a little piece of you." The waterbender sat up and winced when a searing pain struck her lower abdomen. "She represents the love that you and I have for each other. She's the light that will guide us through the night. She's another reason to live."

Fire Lord Zuko sat there quiet as he considered her words carefully. Silence dwelled within the room for many minutes, before he broke the silence with a single word: "Luna." His eyes fell upon his daughter and admired the way she nuzzled into his chest, searching for warmth and comfort.

Katara raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Was he listening to her or was he off in space, thinking up random words? "...What?"

Zuko laughed and shifted his gaze to Katara, who was confused by his strange sense of humor. "She will be the light that will guide us through the night, right? It only makes sense to name her 'Luna'," he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Katara smiled. Maybe he was listening after all. "What does 'Luna' mean?"

"Moon," he answered quietly and gave the baby back to her mother. "The gorgeous pale moon that that shines in the night sky. The guardian of sailors. Queen of the night."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to name her 'Tsuki-Yomi' after the moon goddess?" she asked, trying to outsmart her husband's philosophy.

"You _never_ name a child after a God. It angers them," Zuko answered with a disapproving frown on his face. "You should know that."

Katara was taken aback by his remark. In the two years that she had been living with Zuko, she never found him to be a bit religous. He meditated, but never prayed or worshipped. She smiled and nodded. "I did but I didn't know you did."

"I do. Royalty is raised under strict religion laws."

Arrogance dwelled in his tone of voice and Katara didn't like it. She prayed to the Gods that her child wouldn't get that trait from him. She shook off the negativity and returned to the subject of the baby's name. "What about 'Star'?" she asked and smiled when her husband's face softened. "Stars light the sky too."

"Yes they do," Zuko agreed calmly. "But stars all look the same and shine the same way, not to mention there are many of them. But the moon...the moon shines like no star. The moon looks like no star. And there is only one moon, just like there is only _one_ Luna."

* * *

_"Trust- takes years to build but only seconds to destroy." _-unknown 

"They aren't taking the threat seriously," the figure in the dark muttered. "They think this is all fun and games." ...So the letter against Princess Luna was a bluff. A scare tactic. Obviously, it had done nothing. Yeah sure, it scared them at first, but now they had the precious _Avatar_ guarding the child.

The child isn't going to work. Not yet, anyways.

There had to be something else that can - how could you say this? - _break_ them.

"Ugh," the being breathed in exasperation. The note was to put them on alert. Have them paranoid. It was suppose to let them know that someone was out there wanting to hurt them. Wanting to hurt their child. But they were two fools in love. They were so ignorant as to what was happening right under their noses. Idiots.

Impure thoughts crossed the person's mind as they tried to conjure up a plan that will make them suffer. Well, not her as much as him. There has to be some sort of glitch in their relationship. They can't be happy all the time, right? _Ugh, but to know what that problem is_. This task was beginning to become more dificult than expected. Damn them and their optimistic view on security and love.

The human sighed and rolled their eyes. So many things had been considered but everything had come out wrong in the end. Every single plot that popped in their head was somehow diminished.

Murder? No, it was too messy. The assasin would eventually be found out.

Kidnap? Ehh...the kidnappee would eventually see them and if they escaped, horrible things would happen.

Damn it. ...Damn _them_. Fingers slowly tapped on the table and as the figure tried to think of something. Anything at all. There has to be something that they could twist. Like twisting someone's words into something of your liking. But what? ...What was there that they could possibly twist into something horrific? What did those two morons have for one another that this person could change to their evil liking?

Love? It would be too tough to convince them to question their love for each other. Why? Because they had Luna.

Respect? Nah...too awkward and dificult.

The person laughed darkly as something clicked in their head. Trust. Easy to change. A simple word...a simple suspicion could destroy trust in a matter of seconds. If they lost trust in eachother...their _love_ would eventually come tumbling after. The person laughed more as they thought of something even more malicious. _Instead of having both lose trust...I'll just have one doubt the other. That way the one without credelity would be hurt and confused, while the other will fall into pieces thinking that the **love of their life** did something unforgiving...

* * *

_

Dum dum dum!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. An Evil Plot

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** Before I get any reviews complaining to me that Princess Luna is Iroh's _grandniece_ not his _granddaughter_, I'm going to tell you guys this: **General Iroh loves Zuko (his nephew) like a son, and therefore, considers him to be so.**

* * *

"So how are things with Katara?" the old General asked as he took a sip of his hot tea. 

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the query. "...Fine," he answered and placed his hands on the table in a well-mannered form. His uncle had asked him to join him for a cup of tea in the tearoom during the afternoon, claiming the he didn't spend much time with him anymore. And it was true. This whole nonsense about Luna and the Avatar has gotten both Katara and Zuko in a worried state.

"Good good," Iroh whispered to himself and took a moment to look at the Fire Lord's face. Even through it all, his nephew seemed to have a happy glow to him. Good. Zuko deserved to be happy after everything his father put him through. "Everything OK with Luna?" the General decided to ask, seeing the current circumstances.

Lord Zuko sighed deeply. "Yes. Nobody has tried anything against her. Katara thinks the letter was just a bluff to scare us, but I still sense something's wrong."

"...Like?"

"I don't know. I get a bad vibe sometimes. I sense something coming..." Zuko said and took a small drink of tea. "I know it sounds strange but I can't help it."

"Maybe it's something good," Iroh said and lifted his tea cup up to his smiling lips. "Another baby perhaps?" Zuko coughed surprisedly at the prediction, causing his old uncle to chuckle lightly.

The Fire Lord shook his head and rubbed his right temple. "No...not another baby. Not yet," he laughed.

"Not yet?" the General asked and let his smile widen more. "So you two are thinking of having another?"

A light blush crossed the teenager's face. "Yes, but not until a couple years from now. We're waiting for Luna to grow up a little," Zuko answered with a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Ooh, how exciting!" Iroh exclaimed. "Maybe you two will have a little boy this time. Though, I must admit that another girl would be wonderful."

"Uncle, this hasn't even happened yet," Fire Lord Zuko stated with a smile on his face. "But you're right...another girl would be nice." _Though, a boy would be even nicer than that,_ he added in his mind. Although he loved Luna more than his own life, a microscopic part of him wished she had been a _he_.

General Iroh's light laughter interrupted Zuko's regretful thoughts and he looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?" the Fire Lord asked confusedly and looked at himself incase he was the object of his uncle's random sense of humor.

"Oh...I was just remembering when I told you that Princess Luna is a firebender," he explained and sighed happily. "The faces that you and Katara made are forever engraved in my mind. Yours was of complete ecstacy, while the Lady's was of utter disappointment."

_...two months ago..._

The day was bright and joyful, the perfect day to leave the palace and enjoy the wonderful villages that the Fire Nation was contained of. General Iroh had told the Fire Lord and Lady that he would be leaving for the day and that he wanted to take Luna out of the gloomy palace and out into the world where everyone could see just how beautiful the heir to the throne was.

"I don't know..." Katara said hesitantly as she held her child in her arms.

"Oh my Lady, it will do her good to be exposed to the world. You can't have her cooped up in here her whole life. It'll just be for the day," Iroh insisted. "Look outside. It's beautiful."

"Something could happen to her," Zuko said with an extremely serious tone of voice. "Someone could take her while you're not looking, uncle. ...Maybe another day."

"Didn't you say that a week ago? Today _is_ another day."

The Lady glanced at her husband with a hesitant expression. "...Fine, but I'll go with you," she said at last and handed Iroh the baby. "Let me just get my bag and we can go."

"Katara, we have a council meeting today," Zuko said, remembering about the important reunion.

"Cancel it," the Lady said simply and grabbed her silk bag.

"We can't," the Lord said and frowned when his wife gave him a disdainful look. "We've postponed this meeting three times already. The council wouldn't be pleased with us."

"You don't have to please anyone. You are the Fire Lord. If anything, they have to please you. Cancel it and that's that," the waterbender argued and headed for the door.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled angrily, making the Lady to stop dead in her tracks. "We are going to that meeting." He turned to his uncle and calmed himself when he saw Luna staring at him in admiration. "You can take her to town, but be extremely careful. Don't lose sight of her. If something happens to her...you are dead," he warned, emphasizing the last three words. "I don't care if you're my uncle." He didn't like to sound heartless, especially with his uncle, but it had to be done. There were people out there that wanted Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara dead, and if they couldn't succeed in murdering them, they would move on to the next best thing...their daughter. He didn't want to see Luna's body in a casket. Not now. Not ever.

Iroh nodded and gripped his granddaughter tighter. "I won't even blink," he said and smiled. He turned around and found Katara glaring angrily at her husband. "I'll take care of her like if she was my life," the General promised to his niece-in-law.

Lady Katara looked at Iroh and smiled. "Please do so," she said quietly. "Try to come before dinner. It won't be pleasant if she begins to cry in the middle of town." She walked closer to the man holding her child and leaned down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "Be good," she whispered and felt warm breath in her ear when Luna giggled softly. "Kiss?" She turned her face, making her right cheek face her baby and winced when she felt wet lips smack against her face. "Thank you," she laughed and patted her head.

Zuko walked up next to Katara and looked down at his child. "Don't get in trouble. Got it?" he said a little awkwardly. That was the first time he had used his fatherly voice. A bit of pride welled up in him when he realized this and he smiled to himself. "I love you," he whispered and rubbed her head softly.

Katara seemed to have forgotten the small feud she had had with the Fire Lord and linked arms with him. "Have fun," she wished and watched quietly as she saw Iroh leave the room with her baby. "I know we won't. Stupid council," she added and pushed Zuko away. "I hope you have something good in mind because you _will_ make it up to me," she said sensually and left the nursery after winking at him.

"I can think of something," the Fire Lord whispered and followed his wife to the next bedroom.

---------------

Iroh strolled through the town with the little girl in his arms. Several guards surrounded him and the baby Princess, keeping watch of anyone who would seem suspicious of wanting to cause harm to either of the royals. A couple of servants also accompanied Iroh and Luna, carrying everything that the General bought.

The Fire Lord's uncle was about to enter a small market when a quaint shop called his attention. He decided to enter and found several knick knacks bordering the walls. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself and walked towards one shelf that held many Fire Nation figurines and symbols.

Luna saw a small wooden object and reached for it with strong determination. "Ahhh..." she whined and looked up at her relative with frustration. She wanted that _thing_ so bad but she couldn't quite reach it. She began to slap his arms in anger when he wouldn't look down at her.

"Hold on my dear," he said quietly as he carefully examined a porcelain Komodo Rhino. An exact replica of the animals that the Fire Nation used in the one hundred year war. The details on it were exquisite. The person who had made it must've been very dedicated to it.

The Princess growled at her grandfather and looked over at the wooden figure. Now she wanted it even more. She wouldn't give up. She reached forward and held her breath as she inched closer to it. She still couldn't reach. "Ahh...Ahh...Ahh..." she complained repeatively and slapped her hands on his arms. She was furious. She won't be ignored! Her whines turned into yells and her slaps became stronger.

Within a matter of seconds...Iroh's sleeve was ablaze.

She finally succeeded. Iroh looked down at his arm and let out a yell that contained both horror and joy. He set his large hand on the small flame, extinguishing it and took a step closer to the shelf that contained Luna's wanted figurine. But like any normal child, she had lost interest in the object when she found something much more appealing.

Her new toy and one she discovered she could make if she became determined enough. Fire.

After realizing what had happened, General Iroh began to laugh in complete joy. "My dear, you're a firebender!" He ran out of the shop and looked at the men that waited for him outside. "We're heading back to the palace. I have discovered something urgent and the Fire Lord and Lady need to know at once," he said happily and walked ahead of the guards.

The men exchanged confused glances and followed the cheerful General.

Iroh looked at the man walking beside him. "Do you know what time the Council meeting is?" he asked, thinking that maybe Zuko and Katara might be too busy to attend to him.

"I understand that it's at three in the afternoon," the nameless soldier answered.

"Why time is it now?"

The man looked up at the sky and observed the position of the sun, then looked at the shadows on the ground. "Looks like an hour past noon," he concluded and pulled on the rope that signaled to the gatekeepers to open the gates of the Fire Palace.

"Good. The meeting hasn't begun," the retiree said and walked onto the palace grounds after the gates opened.

After several minutes of walking through the front garden of the castle and through the everlasting hallways of his home, he reached the common room. He opened the large doors and walked in. "Zu--" Iroh began but stopped abruptly when he noticed that both thrones were empty. "Where are your parents?" he asked Luna quietly and smiled when he saw his singed sleeve. "No matter, I'll find them."

Iroh walked into Luna's nursery and found it empty. He shifted the weight of the child to his other arm and left the room, deciding that they should be in their dormitory. After reaching their door, he knocked of couple of times and sighed impatiently when there was no immediate reaction.

It was until after a few moments, he heard movements within the room and Katara's voice was heard through the large door. "Coming!" Iroh nodded to himself and raised an eyebrow when the distinct sound of giggling seeped through the cracks of the door. _Stop it Zuko_, a playful feminine voice laughed, causing realization to hit the General like a tons of bricks. He had interrupted them. A light blush crossed his cheeks and a need to slap himself in the face was in order. Why didn't he put the picture together?

_This had be better be good_, a grumpy male voice warned before the door opened. Zuko appeared at the entrance of his room, a little short of breath and his hands tugging on the hem of his shirt. Katara stood behind him with her hair a little disheveled and her hands subconsciencely evening out the wrinkles on her dress. "Uncle?" the Fire Lord asked, surprised that he was back from his shopping spree so early.

"Zuko," Iroh said evenly and cleared his throat. An image of Katara and the Fire Lord flashed in his mind and he pushed it out of his head, not wanting to think about the fact that his hot-tempered nephew was fooling around just a few moments before.

"Well...what is it?" the Fire Lord asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

The retired General snapped back to reality and allowed a wide smile to decorate his face. He positioned Luna in his arms, so that she was facing her father, and passed a hand over her head, smoothing out her hair. "You won't believe what happened today," he began cheerfully and watched Katara walk up beside Zuko.

The Lady glanced at his charred sleeve and smiled knowingly. "Does it have to do with your burned shirt?"

"Why yes, my dear, it does."

The Fire Lord frowned. Did his uncle interrupt them just to tell them a story? He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Hurry up_, he thought and glanced at his daughter, who seemed..._entranced_ with his arm. "What happened that was so exciting, that you needed to come to our room and tell us?" Zuko asked, a hint of mock excitement in his voice.

"Do you see this beauty that is sitting in my arms right now?" asked the old man as he held Luna a little closer to her parents like if she was some sort of product that he wanted them to buy.

Katara smiled at the Princess with pride. "Yes," she answered serenely and looked up at Zuko. His face had softened at the praise of his daughter and she leaned against him comfortingly.

"Well, the beauty that we are so fond of, burned my shirt." He took a deep breath and let his eyes flicker between the Fire Lord and Lady as he let the information he had just given to them, sink in.

Zuko furrowed his brow at the statement that left Iroh's mouth. That was it? Luna burned his shirt? What was the big deal about that? Anyone could... _Wait_, he realized and examined the sleeve from afar. Just the top of it was burned and the reason to Luna's sudden obsession with it became obvious. His lips curled the slightest bit when he began to understand his uncle's half told story. He looked over at Katara and found her staring at the General with utter confusion. She didn't get it. "So Luna burned your shirt?" asked Lord Zuko excitedly.

"Yes," Iroh answered, matching Zuko's ectasy with his own. "She burned it."

"All by herself?" the young father inquired quietly and watched Iroh nod. He couldn't believe it. His daughter. His beautiful daughter had come through for him in the end. He couldn't possibly be any prouder.

Katara blinked. _By herself? How could..._ her thoughts trailed off and her eyes widened in horror. "No..." she whispered incredulously and shook her head in denial. "She can't be a--"

"A firebender," Zuko whispered happily and reached for the Princess. He lifted her over his head and laughed. "How...why did she...how?" he stammered and looked at his uncle, who was beaming with happiness.

"I don't know what happened. She probably wanted something from the shop, but since I was busy looking at a statuette of a Fire Nation Komodo Rhino, she got angry and began slapping my arm to get my attention. When I wouldn't acknowledge her, she began sobbing and hitting me harder and well..." the General pointed to his arm. "An image of you Lord Zuko...truly."

Katara crossed her arms. "She can't be a firebender. She has blue eyes! Firebenders _don't_ have blue eyes." She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. "Firebenders have brown eyes...or gold like Zuko's. Not blue!"

"Yes, but that fact is only true when _both_ parents are Fire Nation. Zuko married Water Tribe blood, therefore, a small part of Fire Nation will be...crossed out of the child. It's ironic really. She looks like Water Tribe but she's Fire Nation all-in-all."

Fire Lord Zuko passed his daughter to his disappointed wife. "She's still your daughter, Katara. So she's not a waterbender like we thought she was. We still love her and she still loves us. She's the same...only better."

The Lady laughed at his small joke and kissed her babe's forehead. "I wish you were a waterbender. I was actually looking forward to teaching you how to bend." Katara licked her thumb and passed it over a strand of hair that was sticking up from her child's head. "I can't believe you get to learn the art of anger."

"I resent that," the teenage father interfered and crossed his arms.

"Alright, just no more temper tantrums," said Katara after straightening Princess Luna's shirt.

"Yes Luna, you can't _always_ get your way," Zuko agreed and walked closer to his wife and daughter.

Lady Katara smirked at the Fire Lord. "I wasn't talking about Luna..."

* * *

"And make sure she sees you two," the figure warned darkly as they glared dangerously at the woman standing infront of the closed door. "No screw ups, got it?" The vengeful human had gone over the evil plot with a maid that was willing to help with the revenge of Katara and Zuko. The act would go magnificently well, if done right. The servant would be paid very generously and would be protected if the scheme somehow...backfired. But that part of the deal seemed unneccessary, considering that the plan was entirely fool-proof. 

"Yes, of course. She'll see everything and think up her own conclusions," the maid said and crossed her arms in a devious manner. "Anything else?"

"Make it believable. Blame him if you can..."

"I think I'll be able to. But you'll have to pay me extra for that," the woman stated with a smirk on her face.

"Of course, my dear, I will. And it'll be worth every gold coin." The being turned their back on the simple servant. "You may leave. If I need anything else, you'll know. We will meet here every time I need to speak to you. If you need to communicate with me, you know what to do. Right?" They turned their cheek toward the woman, expecting her answer.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Very well."

The door to the room opened and the figure turned to face the servant once more. "One more thing. If anyone asks where you've been, tell them you were with the Lady's brother."

"Are you sure?" the maid asked worriedly.

"Positive," the human assured with an evil smile. "Good day." The figure watched the woman nod goodbye before the door shut, darkening the room again. They took a seat on a stiff wooden chair and laughed quietly to themselves as they imagined the look on Katara's face when she sees the horrible act. "She'll be absolutely heartbroken," they mocked and allowed their laughter to heighten. "...Oh well. I don't care."

* * *

Gosh...that person is evil. Who is that? Aren't you just dying to find out? So far, you guys have left me all sort of great predictions. But most of them seem to consist of the following two: 

1) It could be Zhao and Zula working together.

2) It's Aang.

Hmm...but now the possibility of Sokka is coming to light. And what about the fact that this person called the maid "my dear"? Doesn't Iroh refer to woman like that? Oh my golly gosh. Who could it be?

I'll leave you guys to ponder these questions. Review and and tell me your predictions.


	6. Framed Unjustly

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** Zuko and Katara have been married for about three years and seven months in this fanfic. I just thought I'd answer that question before you ask it.

* * *

_"**Never **take anything for granted..."_ -unknown 

A month of complete normality passed by. There were no attempts against Princess Luna and Aang hadn't "backstabbed" Fire Lord Zuko. Sokka spent most of his time with Luna and Iroh drank his tea while he played Pai Cho with the royal staff. Everything seemed absolutely fine. Normal. Life was good.

It was warm day when Zuko asked Katara to come over to the study to talk for a while, seeing that ever since the Avatar arrived, she spent all available time with him. There was no denying it. He was jealous of all the attention she gave to that stupid fifteen year old.

Katara sat across from her husband and smiled contently as he spoke to her about Luna's wonderful future in the palace. She propped her head on her hand and admired the way Zuko said every word. She looked like the girl who was hopelessly in love with the cutest guy in school.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Katara and smirked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lady Katara's heart warming smile widened at his question. "Like what?"

He laughed softly. "Like that," the Fire Lord replied quietly and leaned back on his chair.

The waterbender sighed deeply. "...Because I love you." She slowly got to her feet and casually walked around the desk that seperated her from her lover. Then, very swiftly, she took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing his cheek lightly. "I love you, Zuko," she purred in his ear as if it was some deadly secret.

Shivers traveled up his spine when he felt her warm breath in his ear. He kissed her lips lightly as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "I love you too," he returned and kissed her neck, taking in her alluring scent. "I'm so glad I kidnapped you," he commented and heard her chuckle softly at his light joke. His heart swelled with joy whenever he thought about the fact that Katara was his and his only. He loved her so much, it was frightening. She meant more to him than anything. More than his throne. More than his country. More than his life. He didn't know what he'd do if she left him. ...If she stopped loving him.

"I'm glad you did too," she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so. "You make me happy. Did you know that?" the Lady asked and snuggled closer to his warm body. She was glad he wasn't wearing armor. That closeness could have never been achieved with it on.

Fire Lord leaned his head upon his wife's and rubbed her arm. He made her happy. Zuko felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't help but smile at the way she made him feel. Even after three years of marriage, she still made him nervous. "You make me happy too," he whispered and closed his golden eyes. He could fall asleep right there, with his wife in his arms. He sighed deeply. After years of suffering, things had finally turned around. He was so happy with his life. Nothing could go wrong.

"You know what sounds good right now?" Katara asked quietly and kissed Zuko's neck. "Some nice warm tea." She sat up straight and noticed her husband's groggy expression.

Lord Zuko groaned disapprovingly and tightened his grip on his wife. "Don't go. I'm so comfortable," he pleaded.

The waterbender laughed. "I'll be right back. Then we can snuggle and drink tea at the same time." She leaned closer to her love and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll leave you wanting for more," Katara teased and pulled away. She stood up and smiled sweetly at Zuko before leaving the room. She couldn't be any more in love.

The teenage Fire Lord sat back against his chair, disappointed that she was determined to feed her craving and had to leave him to do so. He shuddered when that familiar bad vibe washed over him.

It was stronger this time...

* * *

Katara walked towards the kitchen with a happy smile on her face. She contemplated everything that Zuko and her had gone through, thinking that their bond was so strong...it was unbreakable. To think that he was the last person she thought she would end up with. The waterbender laughed to herself when she remembered a time when when she had a crush on Aang and actually thought that _he_ was the one she would marry. She had been so young. ...So young and clueless as to what the future had in hold for her. She shook her head in incredibility. She was married to Zuko, Lord of the Fire Nation and living in the Fire Nation palace with everyone waiting on her hand and foot. Things had changed so much. 

_...three and a half years ago..._

Prince Zuko's hand rested on Katara's bare back as she laid her head upon his chest. Her eyes closed as the rythmic sound of his breathing lulled her to a state of light slumber. She sighed deeply and passed her hand over her husband's abdomen, caressing it softly. She felt completely safe next to him. Not to mention happy.

"You still awake?" the teenage boy asked his wife quietly and stroked her back.

"Yea," the waterbender whispered. "I'm thinking about things."

"...Like?"

"Like if we are going to live on this ship for the rest of our days," Katara said and scooted closer to his body in a comforting way.

"No, we aren't. Once I capture the Avatar, we can go and live in the Fire Nation palace. Don't worry about that anymore," Zuko assured and smiled to himself when he thought that a nice room awaited him in the palace.

The waterbender sighed in frustration and sat up on the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked torso. "I don't want you chasing Aang anymore," she said angrily and secured the blanket around her body, so it wouldn't slip down. "He needs to save the world from the Fire Lord and you just get in his way."

Prince Zuko laughed at her and sat up. "I do? ...I had _no_ idea," he said with sarcasm dripping on his tone of voice.

"You're hilarious." Katara crossed her legs and placed a sad expression on her face. "Zuko, even if you do capture Aang, do you honestly believe that your father is going to take you back? You're married to a waterbender, remember? That's got to have betrayal in it somewhere."

The Prince sighed. "Do we have to argue about this? _Now_ of all times?"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you always avoid that question?"

The teenage firebender laid back down on the mattress and closed his golden eyes. "I'm tired Katara. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Zuko--"

"Please, Katara. Not now," he pleaded softly.

The Fire Princess laid down next to her Prince and placed her light arm across his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed his scarred cheek. "It's just that I don't want you doing this anymore."

"Doing what?"

"Chasing the Avatar so you can please your father."

"I don't want to do it, Katara. I have to. I need to. I have to for myself and I need to for you," Zuko said and turned his head to look into his wife's cerulean eyes.

"You have done enough for me. I don't need anything else." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Let Aang defeat the Fire Lord," the waterbender said quietly and pecked his lips lightly.

"Your wonderful _Aang_ can't defeat him, Katara. My father is a ruthless and powerful man. There is no possible way that a twelve year old _boy_ is going to kill him. My father has no weaknesses. I'm not going to waste my faith on the Avatar," Prince Zuko argued quietly and pulled his lover's body closer to his. "You can go ahead and do so, but I won't."

Katara sighed in defeat. Like all the other times, she had done nothing to change his mind. He continued to stay put on rescuing his honor. _You're living a lie Zuko. Why can't you see that?_ she thought desperately and kissed his arm. "I'm not the one wasting my faith. You are."

The Prince looked at his wife sympathetically. "If you say so," he stated, not wanting to argue anymore. He brushed his lips against his wife's forehead and smiled sadly. "Goodnight Katara."

"G'night," she returned and closed her eyes. "Love you."

"Same here," he agreed and fell asleep.

* * *

Lady Katara placed the cold teapot on top of the silver platter, deciding that she would ask Zuko to heat it up when she got there. "Could you help me carry this to Lord Zuko's study? I don't want to drop it," she asked a passing servant and pointed to the platter she had put together. 

"Why yes my Lady," the humble woman said and picked up the small assembly. "It'll be my pleasure."

"Thank you..." the waterbender trailed off when she realized that she didn't know the name of her assistant.

"Tai," she finished politely and led Katara out of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Tai," Katara greeted and walked up beside her. "It's so hard to get to know all of you. There are so many people in the staff."

The woman laughed softly. "You shouldn't bother yourself with getting to know commoners like us. You are Royalty and don't have time for such things," she said humbly and gave Katara a sad smile.

"I disagree. You help the Fire Lord and I run this country smoothly. You deserve just as much respect and time as anyone," the Lady told her as she placed a comforting hand on the servant's shoulder. "And don't forget that I too, was a _commoner_ once upon a time. A low-life peasant, if you will..."

Tai looked at her Lady in complete surprise. _She was poor?_ "I didn't know that," she whispered shamefully and looked down at the platter.

Katara gasped quietly. "You didn't? ...I thought everyone knew." She looked down the passageway and noticed that she was several feet away from the study. "Well, I was. I was a poor waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. I met Lord Zuko, at that time Prince Zuko, because he took me in prisoner. He kidnapped me so he could lure the Avatar into surrendering. It's a long story, really."

"Oh," Tai breathed and glanced at Katara in curiosity. She looked at her Lady with complete different light. It's amazing what a few words could do. "Thanks for sharing, my Lady."

Lady Katara nodded at her assistant and turned to enter into the study, only to find herself freezing on the spot.

The servant woman raised an eyebrow at her mistress' strange action. "My Lady?" she asked, turning her head to see what Katara was seeing and gasped. She dropped the silver platter and fell to her knees to pick up the mess, without thinking.

Katara didn't even flinch from the noise echoing throughout the hallway and the study. She was only focused on her husband and the _tramp_ he was kissing.

The waterbender blinked back tears as she watched the wretched maid push her husband away in mild disgust. "I can't do this anymore Lord Zuko," she said just loud enough for Katara to hear. "I can't betray the Lady any longer."

Fire Lord Zuko looked at the maid with a mixture of confusion and anger. What the hell was she talking about? "Who..." he trailed off when he saw the maid look past him and raise her eyebrows in slight surprise. Zuko gasped and turned around, coming face to face with the one person he wished hadn't seen anything. "...Katara," he whispered and walked closer to her.

The Lady shook her head in denial and stepped back from her husband. She saw him! She caught him red handed! _How could I have been stupid enough to think that he would always love me?_ She took a deep strong breath. "How could you?" she whispered incredulously. Her voice was cracked and distant.

Zuko's heart skipped a dreaded beat. She thought he had been unfaithful to her. _NO! I didn't do anything!_ he yelled in his mind and stepped closer to Katara, not knowing what to say. He loved her too much to even _think_ about being with another woman.

Katara shook her head. _Don't believe anything he tells you. He's a liar...like all men._ She glanced past Zuko and saw Tai on the floor trying to pick up the broken glass without cutting herself. "Tai, you don't have to pick that up. I'll do it. You can go but please don't mention this to anyone," the Lady said and began to walk around the Fire Lord until she felt a strong hand grasp her weak wrist. She looked at the man who had grabbed her and tried with all her might not to cry. "Please let me go," she whispered and successfully pulled her arm away from her husband.

"Are you su--" the humble servant began but was cut off by her mistress.

"Yes Tai. You can go. Don't worry about it," Katara assured quietly and patted her assistant's shoulder. "Thank you for carrying that over here, though."

Tai shoulder's slumped at the way her Lady spoke. Her voice had changed significantly since they had conversed in the hallway. She smiled sadly at Katara and nodded. "Anytime my Lady. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll do it with pleasure." After frowning disapprovingly at the Fire Lord, Tai returned to the kitchen.

Lady Katara fell on her knees and began to pick up the broken glass from the wet floor. She'd gently place the glass on the silver platter and continued with the next one, completely ignoring Zuko, who was standing there...just looking at her. Her heart was cracked. It wasn't broken...just cracked. But it was waiting. It was waiting for Zuko to say something, that would completely shatter it into a million pieces. _Don't cry in front of him_, the waterbender repeated in her mind as she took deep calming breaths. She was hurt. How could the man she gave herself to, do this to her? They had a daughter with him for heaven's sake! She couldn't speak or even look at him in the face. She just waited patiently for this horrible nightmare to end. She waited patiently for her to wake up screaming in their bedroom and Zuko there to calm her. To tell her that he would never cheat on her. _Never say never_, she mused and picked up one more piece of glass.

The Fire Lord stared in awe as Katara picked up the broken teapot and teacups with such calm. Like nothing had happened. He shifted his gaze to the maid who had caused this whole incident and frowned disdainfully at her. She was grinning smugly at the fallen Lady. His eyes focused on her and he waited for her to look up at him at any given moment. Sure enough, she did. "You're dead," he mouthed and watched the blood drain from her face. And before he could say anything else, his wife spoke.

"You can go back to the kitchen with Tai. If I need to talk to you, I will," Katara ordered and briefly looked up to see the woman who had kissed her husband. "What's your name?"

"Atar," the woman said simply and walked around the Lady. She glanced back the broken couple and smirked. Everything had gone perfectly well. She had kissed the Fire Lord and had made sure that the Lady "accidently" witnessed it. Then, she had blamed the Fire Lord by telling him that she couldn't do this any longer. Zuko probably took it as 'she couldn't hide her feelings for him any longer', while Katara probably took it as 'she couldn't be his lover any longer'. She was a pure genious. A phrase with a double meaning. Oldest trick in the book.

"Why'd you let her go?" Zuko asked and walked towards Katara. "I was going to kill her."

Katara frowned. _Jokes? This is no time for jokes Zuko_. She ignored his comment and grabbed another piece of glass, making sure to take a deep breath to soothe her hurting heart. "I'll talk to her later," she said quietly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

The Fire Lord kneeled down in front of his wife and looked at her sad face. "Katara, I didn't do anything. She was the one who came on to--"

"Not now Zuko," the Lady said and reached for a piece of glass. Picking it up, she cut her finger. Katara watched as the blood dripped onto the floor and mixed with the cold tea that had spilled when Tai saw Zuko's unfaithfulness. It was then, that she began to cry. Her head fell on her knees and her shoulders trembled as she sobbed into her wonderful green silk gown.

Lord Zuko's heart ached when he saw the deplorable sight in front of him. "Katara, please..." he trailed off when he couldn't find the right words to express the way he felt. He wanted to apologize, but he realized that he had nothing to apologize about. He had done nothing wrong. He didn't cheat on her, it just seemed like he did.

"Why Zuko? ...Why?" Katara asked and lifted her head, exposing her wet face.

The teenage Fire Lord passed a hand over his face and shook his head. "There's no reason why, because I didn't do anything. Katara, I didn't kiss her. Please believe me," he pleaded and frowned sadly at her. "I love you too much, to do anything like that. You know that."

"I thought I did," she muttered and wiped her face. "I saw both of you..." The waterbender took a deep breath and looked angrily at her husband. "I risked a lot of things to be with you and you go off and do something like this. We have a little girl Zuko. Doesn't Luna mean anything to you?"

Her words stung him like nothing ever could. She was questioning the love he had for his own daughter. "She means the world to me. You mean the world to me. Ka--"

"Stop lying," Katara said firmly and got to her feet. "Stop lying to me. I'm not going to do this."

Fire Lord Zuko stood up and looked confusedly at his wife. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to leave this palace because of Luna. In front of her, you and I will act like nothing happened but that's it." She bit her lower lip when she felt more tears behind her eyes. "We...we're through Zuko."

Zuko took in a sharp breath and shook his head. "No. Katara, no! Please...I didn't do anything. You've got to believe me. Don't do this," he fell on his knees and hugged her legs. "No...no...no...Katara. I love you. I would never ever be unfaithful to you. I love you." Tears stung his eyes and he buried his face in her abdomen.

Hot tears streamed down the waterbender's face as the words that came out of Zuko began to break her cracked heart. She placed her hands on top of his head and cried in pain when she felt a pressure in her chest. She got on her knees and faced her crying husband. "I love you Zuko. I love you with all my heart...but I can't do this. I can't."

The teenage firebender wiped the tears off his wife's face and kissed her hands. "I didn't do anything. Please believe me," he begged and kissed her forehead.

"I want to," she cried and began to stand up again, "but I can't." She wiped her eyes and left her husband on the ground. And as she left, she wanted to look back...but she knew that if she did...she'd give in and forgive. And she couldn't. Katara wouldn't give in to Zuko. Not ever.

How wrong she was.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming! XD

**A/N-** ( '**Tai**' is pronounced '**Tie**' ) ( '**Luna**' is pronouced '**Lue-na**' )

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Promises

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

"I did it," Atar said venemously and stood at the door of the dark room. "I tricked him, kissed him, and blamed him. And I made sure she saw it. There were no screw ups and she's probably crying her eyes out, thinking that her beloved husband lied to her." She crossed her arms defiantly and smirked evilly. "Where's my pay?"

The figure laughed wickedly when the woman finished talking. "Very good. Very good," they praised coldly and reached for a small silk bag. "You can have half of the money that I offered." They dropped the bag with a loud clang on the table and leaned back against the chair that they were sitting upon.

"Half? What do you mean _'half' _?" The maid walked up to the desk and slammed her hands upon it. "I risked my neck in there! I could have been condemned for adultery, and you're giving me only _half_ of my pay?" she asked furiously and sighed angrily.

The vengeful being stood up at once. "Listen, the deal was to seperate them! You haven't done that yet! You'll have your full pay when Katara leaves the palace. Understand?" They grabbed the bag and threw it at the woman. "This should be enough for you. Once the Lady leaves, you can have the rest!" They sat down on the wooden chair and sighed deeply. "Leave before I change my mind and not pay you at all."

Atar humphed in disapproval and stomped towards the exit. A small amount of curiosity bit at her and she decided to feed it before she departed from the room. "Why do you want to seperate the Fire Lord and Lady? What have they done to you that's so awful?"

The dark person sat in silence before answering her questions. "If I can't be happy, _they_ can't be happy."

That answer seemed sufficient to the maid because she did not ask anything more and left.

* * *

Katara walked into her room and closed the door behind her, leaning heavily against it. Her chest throbbed as she thought about everything that had happened just a few minutes earlier. "I hate tea!" she yelled and fell to the floor with a giant cry. She brought her knees up to her chest and screamed in pain. Pain because her heart was broken. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted her moment of misery and she moved from the door's way, wiping her nose as she did so. "Who is it?" she stammered and took a deep breath.

"It's me," a man's voice answered softly. "Can I come in?"

The Lady got to her feet and opened the door widely, revealing the horrible mess that she was to the man who waited for her outside. "Aang?" she asked shyly and stood at the entrance of the door with her shoulder's slumped.

The teenage Avatar gasped quietly and walked closer to her. "Katara? What happened?" he asked quietly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

The waterbender immmediately wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed him as hard as she could as she cried loudly into his shoulder. "Oh Aang..." she sobbed and buried her face in his neck. "Why did he do that to me?"

Aang passed his hand over her backside and sighed. "Here, lets go inside," he suggested and gently pulled himself away from the suffocating embrace. He led Katara to her bedroom and walked towards the large bed. "Seat down." The boy watched Katara follow his orders and took a seat in front of her. "What happened?"

"I love him so much Aang. So much. More than my life," Katara explained and covered her face with her trembling hands. "Why would he do this to me? Why are men pigs, Aang? How come they can't be happy with just one woman? ...Why?" she asked desperately and grabbed the collar of her companion's shirt. "I love him so much."

"Zuko?" he asked strangely and took a hold of her wrists. "Calm down Katara. Tell me what happened. Just _calm_ down." He stood up and walked towards her vanity set to grab the large pitcher of water that rested upon it. He gently poured a glass full of water into a cup and returned to Katara's side, passing her the soothing drink. "Drink this and calm down," the Avatar ordered softly and watched as she gulped down her element.

Katara took several deep breaths and put the empty glass on the night table next to her. "Thank you," she whispered and sat up straighter on the bed.

"Tell me what happened but calm down, alright?"

The Lady nodded and passed her hands over the wrinkles on her dress. "Well...today Zuko and I decided we were going to spend the day together because I've been spending too much with you, but I got a sudden craving for some tea so I left him for a few minutes to fetch some." She felt a soft prickle behind her eyes and exhaled heavily to soothe herself. "When I came back from the kitchen, I saw him in the study...kissing _some_ maid." A couple of tears escaped her eyes but she continued her tale after taking a few short breaths. "He tried to explain but I really didn't want to listen to him lie to me. What am I going to do, Aang?"

The Avatar looked sympathetically at his hurt friend. He shook his head in part confusion and disappointment. He just couldn't believe that the Fire Lord would be unfaithful to Katara. Everybody around the palace thought that Zuko and Katara were so much in love, it was disgusting. "Are you sure you saw the right thing? Maybe it's a misunderstanding," he considered and frowned when Katara sighed in, what seemed, frustration. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't like Zuko at all, but I don't think he would be with another woman while he's with you. It's not him. He doesn't play those kind of games."

Katara shook her head in denial. "Aang, I saw him! I saw him kissing another woman. I know what I saw."

"Alright," the teenager breathed. "...Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, no, no. If you guys talk, it'll turn into a fight, and...no, I don't want you to talk to him. It'll just make things worse." The waterbender took a deep breath and glanced at the door. "I can't believe it," she whispered to herself and rubbed her temples.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here with him? What's going to happen?"

"For Luna's sake I'm staying here at the palace. I'll have to stay in here with him and just deal with it. But I won't leave, I won't give Zuko that convenience," Katara said angrily and stood up. She walked over to her mirror and straightened her composture. "Nobody will find out about what happened."

"Are you going to tell Sokka?" Aang asked as he walked up behind her.

The Lady hesitated. "Yeah. I will," she answered and sat in front of her vanity set.

"OK. I'll leave you alone to think and do whatever else you have to do," the young Avatar said and patted her shoulder softly. "Don't cry anymore, alright? ...He's not worth it." And with that piece of advice, he smiled and left the room.

Katara looked at her reflection and undid her braid. "He used to be," she whispered to herself and passed the comb through her long brown hair.

_...about three years ago..._

"I can't believe I'm finally returning home," Zuko whispered as he laid his chin upon Katara's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "After two long years of suffering, I'm finally returning to the palace." He stared into the sunset as he stood behind his wife. He couldn't explain in words how ecstatic he was about leaving the dreaded metal ship and stepping upon the land that he grew up on. His home. The home his father selfishly took away because he didn't want his son to feel compassion for others.

"And you didn't have to capture Aang to do so," Katara added happily and palced her hands over his, which were placed over her abdomen. "I knew Aang could do it."

"Yeah, I guess he did." The Prince kissed his wife's cheek and sighed. "You're going to make such a great Lady."

Katara walked out of her husband's embrace and turned around to face him. "Lady?" she asked uneasily. "What do you mean _'Lady'_ ?"

The teenage firebender chuckled softly at her expression. "Katara, my father is dead. Someone needs to take over the throne and that will be me. ...And you, because you're my wife. That makes you the Fire Lord's wife, the Lady of the Fire Nation."

The Princess gulped at the thought of having the giant responsibility of ruling over the Fire Nation. Of course, she wouldn't be doing it all by herself, actually Zuko would do most of the work, but it was still a lot of responsibility. Being the wife of one of the most powerful men in the world can't possibly be easy, right? No, she wouldn't be able to do it. "Zuko...I can't be 'the Lady'. I don't fit in with your people. I _won't_ fit in with your people...they wouldn't accept me."

Prince Zuko looked confusedly at Katara. "...My people?"

"Yes...Fire Nation citizens, firebenders, nobles, royalty. Your people, Zuko. I won't fit in. I'm a poor waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm The Enemy. I know nothing about your culture or history or anything. I can't help you rule a nation I know nothing about."

"Don't worry about fitting in, alright? You'll fit in. If anything, I should be the one worrying." He let half a smile crack through his lips as Princess Katara gave him a questioning expression. "I haven't stepped in my home in two years. I have to earn everyone's respect and loyalty all over again. It's not going to be easy for me. People won't know if they should follow me or not. The Fire Lord didn't plan to die anytime soon, he didn't leave any orders for the next heir. Naturally, I am...but because of my banishment, the Fire Nation is confused about my return. You should worry about absolutely nothing. I _promise_ that you'll do fine." He grabbed her soft hands and brushed them both with a gentle reassuring kiss.

Katara sighed in hesitation as something else began to bother her. Something more nerve-wreaking than fitting in with firebenders. Zuko's faithfulness. "You know, there's going to be a lot of women in the Fire Nation that'll want to...to be with you. Beautiful women. A million times much more beautiful than me," she said quietly and stared down at her feet. It was only normal for her to say such things. Lords and Kings have been known to have a woman or two on the side, besides their wife. Extra concubines, if you will.

Prince Zuko smiled and lifted his wife's face, looking into her cerulean eyes. "No one is more beautiful than you. ...And yes, I know that there will be women who will want to...keep me company," he said, laughing out the last three words of his sentence. "But I only have eyes for you, Katara. Promise."

His words soothed the waterbender's mind and she reached forward, wrapping her arms around Zuko's muscular waist. "Thanks," she whispered and pecked his soft lips lightly. "I love you."

"Tell me something I don't know," he stated with a smirk on his face. "...I love you too."

Lady Katara finished braiding her hair and stood up, brushing off imaginary filth off of herself. "I only have eyes for you," she mocked sadly and stepped outside of her room, after opening the room. "Yeah...right."

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko sat sadly in his study. _We're through Zuko_, Katara's voice rang in his head, causing a lump to form in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe it. His beloved wife thought the worst of him. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples in frustration. _I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. Why did you have to walk in at that exact moment? Why didn't you walk in when I burned her to a crisp?_ he thougt desperately and slammed his fist on the desk. "I won't lose her because of this," he said to himself and set his head upon his desk. "I won't." 

"You won't _what_?" an exasperated voice asked, making the Fire Lord look up.

"...Sokka," Zuko stated, avoiding the glare that he was sending him.

"Katara just finished telling me," the warrior explained and took a seat in front of brother-in-law. "So what's your excuse for doing something so heartless and stupid?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Not you too," the Fire Lord whined. "Listen, I didn't--I'm not and never was with that maid."

"Uh huh," Sokka responded and crossed his arms. "Like Katara, I'm not interested in your dirty lies."

"I'm not lying!" Zuko yelled and stood up with a start. "That stupid maid tricked me. She said she had some stupid book that my uncle wanted me to read. Like a fool, I believed her and walked up to get it from her. Somehow, without realizing it, she cornered me...then kissed me. I didn't even have time to push her away, because she did it first, telling me that she couldn't betray Katara. I don't even know what she was talking about because I turned around to see your sister standing there. But I didn't do anything Sokka! You should know me well enough to know that I would never even do that to Katara. You and I have been friends for two years, you know how much I love her."

The Water Tribe warrior raised an eyebrow in suspicion and leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms as he did so. "How come you didn't tell her what you just told me?"

"Because she wouldn't listen to me," Lord Zuko responded glumly and sat on his seat again. He buried his face in hands and took a deep resentful breath. "All she did was cry and accuse me of cheating on her. She even questioned the love I have for Luna."

Sokka softened his gaze on his brother-in-law and smiled. "I'd tell her what you told me, but she's not speaking to me." He uncrossed his arms and sat straight on his chair. "I believe you. The whole 'cheating thing' isn't you."

Despite the circumstances, the teenage Fire Lord smiled at the warrior who had once annoyed him beyond anything. He felt better. Not _much_ better...but better in its' own right. "Thanks," he said and sighed in slight relief. "Wait, if you believe me, why did you pretend you didn't?"

"Because I wanted to see your state before letting you know I believed you. And let me tell you, you seem torn up about all of this," he paused to consider what he said, "..._Really_ torn up."

"I am. Katara said we were through and that we have to _fake_ our relationship in front of our daughter." A prickle in the back of his eyes threatened to let tears leave him. "My family is falling apart and I don't know what to do." His voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes, restricting any tears to escape.

"I do," Sokka said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Don't give up on her."

* * *

**A/N-** Zuko wasn't lying to Sokka -- he really didn't cheat on Katara. 

**A/N-** I said this in _Unsuspecting Love_ and I will say it here. If I have Zuko and Katara together right away, it will make this FIC boring. I don't like to get bored with a story. Do you? I don't think so. I like to make my stories exciting and frustrating and sad and...well, you get the point. Believe me, in the long run...when Zuko and Katara are back together...you will jump in complete happiness. Trust me and my ways of torture.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Empty Threats

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

_"Sticks and stones are hard on bones, aimed with angry art.  
Words can sting like anything, but silence breaks the heart."_ -unknown 

Three weeks have passed and Katara made sure to avoid Zuko as much as she could. And although it hurt her more than anything to sleep in the same bed with him and not say a word, she kept herself calm. She made sure not to show him any of her miserable tears and made sure to speak to him only if it was neccessary. She wouldn't listen to him whenever he tried to explain what happened. She didn't smile or laugh in front of him, unless Luna was with them both, because around the young Princess, Zuko and Katara _acted_ like the happy couple they once were.

Zuko stayed in his study most of his time, moping about his situation with his wife. Sokka and Iroh tried to cheer him up by telling him that Katara will eventually get over the misunderstanding. And even though those "predictions" work a little, the chances that they will come true disipitate when he enters his bedroom to find Katara avoiding his gaze...and body.

Lord Zuko opened the wide door and entered his bedroom, scanning it when he noticed that Katara wasn't within the warm dark red blankets of the bed. He shrugged nonchalantly and decided to dress into his sleeping attire, which consisted of just a pair of pants, and get into the large comfortable cot.

The door creaked as Katara opened it to exit and enter into her bedroom. She made short eye contact with her husband before quietly shutting the door and walking towards the opposite side of him. She carefully took off her black robe and laid on the bed after blowing out her burning candle.

"Is Luna OK?" Zuko asked meekly and looked at the mother of his child.

"...She's fine. She was crying earlier, so I stayed a bit long to make sure she was asleep," Katara explained stiffly. She turned her back to her husband and closed her cerulean eyes. "Good night."

"Good night..." he wished silently. The Fire Lord hated being so formal with his wife, but he had no choice. Ever since the small incident with that maid, whom he never saw again, Katara didn't speak to him like before. _Maybe she doesn't love me anymore,_ he thought sadly and eyed the Lady longingly. The sillouette of her slender body made him want her so much. He couldn't remember the last time they had made love. It seemed like an eternity ago. He slowly moved closer to her, but Katara sensing his motive, pulled the covers a bit higher over her body.

She opened her eyes and saw the flickering of a small candle flame casting dim shadows upon the vast walls of the bedroom. She sighed deeply and blinked a couple of times. And though her husband was so close to her, she felt so lonely. Lonely because the closeness that she had once shared with him, was gone. It left when he betrayed her. _But I still love you Zuko, even after what you did to me,_ she thought and passed a hand over the silk sheets below her. A silent tear escaped her eyes and she reached up and wiped it away, destroying the evidence.

Zuko ignored her rejecting action and scooted even closer to her, their bodies but mere inches apart. He felt the warmth of her body radiate off of her and, for just a moment, Zuko thought that Katara was firebender. He took in her sweet aroma and felt her shudder at the closeness between them. He knew he needed to act quickly. If he waited too long, Katara would say something that would destroy the entire mood. The former Prince slowly lifted his hand and wrapped it around his wife's thin waist, pulling her nearer to his bare chest.

The Lady gasped in surprise and sighed. "Zuko--" she began to argue, but felt a pair of warm lips press under her ear. She shuddered at the wonderful sensation and made a disapproving noise, despite the fact that she was enjoying the way he was touching her.

"I love you," he whispered sensually, running his hand down her body and letting it rest upon the side of Katara's upper thigh. "I want you..."

Her heart melted under his touch, but her mind stayed strong. "No Zuko," she whispered and accidently let a soft moan leave her lips when she felt his hand slide under her silk gown. Katara mentally slapped herself for giving in to the moment. She wasn't going to deny it. She wanted him just as much as he seemed to want her. After all, sleeping next to one of the most handsome men in the world and do nothing with him, was more than frustrating. But she couldn't easily forgive, let alone forget, what he did. "...No." Her voice had gained strength and she sat up, startling the poor man who was trying to seduce her.

The Fire Lord sat up as well, reluctantly taking his hand off of her. He reached up, tenderly stroking her cheek, and frowned as if he was a small boy who was just scolded. "Why not?" he asked quietly, discreetly moving closer to her.

Lady Katara pushed his hand away and furrowed her brow. "Have you forgotten what you've done to me?" Her tone was angry and she silently observed Zuko's face change from hurt to madness.

"I did nothing to you," he argued and leaned closer to her face. "Besides, even if I did, you are still my wife. Therefore, you still belong to me. Meaning...you have to do whatever I say." Zuko didn't recognize the menacing words that were escaping his lips. They were frightening. _What are you doing?_ his conscience demanded. _I'm putting her in her place,_ he answered himself and glared at his wife.

The waterbender blinked. "...Zuko?" she asked confusedly. _Is he threatening to...?_ She shook her head. _No, he wouldn't_. She moved back, trying to keep a safe distance away from him. She felt the cold wall press against her back and she looked over at the door. If he tried anything, would she be able to outrun him? _What am I thinking? He wouldn't!_ she convinced herself, but a haunting voice crawled into her racing mind. _...Or wouldn't he?_

Fire Lord Zuko allowed a smirk to appear on his face as he grabbed her left wrist, securing her in front of him. "How about we have a little fun?" he asked darkly.

Katara visibly gulped at his question and shook her head fiercely. "Let go of me," she whispered, desperately wrenching her wrist out of his strong grip. Her breathing was becoming shallow and forced and she let out a whining noise when Zuko pushed her against the wall. "Stop!" the Water Tribe girl yelled and placed her right hand against his bare chest, wanting to push him away. _Scream all you want little girl. Everyone is too busy to hear you..._

"Are you afraid that I'm going to rape you?" Zuko inquired boldly and looked into the fearful eyes of his wife.

The waterbender nodded slowly and closed her blue eyes. "Yes..."

"Really? ...You honestly believe that I would take you against your will?" the Fire Lord asked and decided to let go of her wrist. He watched her subconsciously rub her arm as she eyed him suspiciously. "Well? Do you?"

Katara didn't know what to say. Up until a couple minutes earlier, she didn't find Zuko capable of even forcing her to kiss him. Her mouth opened to answer his query, but hesitation took over and she shut it again, wanting to consider his serious question before answering. _Do I really believe that?_ she asked herself and searched his eyes for any sign of malice. Nothing. The only emotions shining through Zuko's fiery orbs were confusion and rejection. "No," she answered. "I don't think you would..."

The man furrowed his brow. "And do you think that because you think I'm weak? A coward? A spineless--"

"No!" she yelled, interrupting Zuko's verbal rampage. "...No. I don't think you're weak or a coward." She sighed silently and looked at her hands, noticing that she had interlaced her fingers. There were many reasons that made her believe that Zuko wouldn't hurt her like that. _Because he loves you,_ a young Katara teased. The Lady shook her head. She wouldn't say that as a reason, seeing that it probably wasn't true anymore. "I think that because you're a good man," she stated quietly, trying to avoid Zuko's surprised stare.

"A good man?" he asked mockingly and moved away from her. "You think I'm a good man? ...Aren't you the same person who thinks I'm a traitor? A good-for-nothing backstabber?"

Katara was left speechless. It was true. She did think that. But now...she wasn't quite so sure. Was this his purpose for scaring her? For letting her think that he would violate her? Did he purposely frighten her to make her realize that maybe she was wrong? That he really loved her and wasn't unfaithful...

Who knows.

Zuko took a deep even breath and nodded indifferently when he noticed that she wasn't going to answer his question. "You know what? I'm tired." He moved to his side of the bed and laid back down on the bed. "Good night Katara." He pulled the covers tightly around him, smirking as he did so. He was so proud of himself. Finally, after three weeks of cold glares and avoidance, he made Katara consider his innocence.

* * *

_"...Write back when you recieve this message..."_ The figure folded up the small piece of parchment paper and tied a dark red ribbon around it. They approached the cooing bird with caution and swiftly attached the note to its' thin leg after gently stroking the red feathers upon its' back. "You better be a good bird and make sure they get this," they warned and opened a small window. "Go!" 

The startled bird let out a loud cry and flapped its' giants wings, sending a large gust of wind towards the person. The animal eyed the being one last time and flew out into the night sky with the secret letter tied to its' leg.

* * *

"Ma!" the Princess yelled happily as she stumbled her way to her mother, who was sitting on a concrete bench out in the palace garden. After weeks of practicing, Luna had finally learned to walk. And although she stills trips over her own feet now and then, walking is still walking no matter how many times you may fall. 

"Yes?" Katara asked sweetly as she grabbed a small piece of bread off of the silver platter that the chef had brought outside. Luna stood in front of her mother and opened her mouth hungrily, waiting for the piece of food to enter it. "Here you go," the mother hummed as she fed her daughter.

The child smiled as she chewed her food with her two bottom teeth and walked away from Katara. She reached a small field of flowers and sat down in front of them, picking out a few of them, just for the fun of it. "Ya ya ya," she sung mindlessly and yanked a pink blossom out of the moist ground.

"What is she doing?" a laughing male voice asked from behind the young Lady.

Katara smiled at her daughter who had waved at her with a muddy hand. "She's picking flowers," she answered lightheartedly and moved to the side so Zuko could sit.

The Fire Lord picked up the platter and took a seat next to his wife, placing the tray upon his lap. "She's beautiful, huh?" he complimented and looked at Katara.

The Lady nodded serenely and passed her hand over her lap, a sign of nervousness. "Yes, she is."

Ever since that one night, when Zuko scared Katara, they began speaking like civilized people. They got along and Katara learned to smile in front of the Fire Lord without Luna around. Deep in her heart, she began to see that maybe Zuko was telling the truth. But those thoughts were held deep within her, far away from reason and consideration, therefore she still thought he was a hateful liar. Unworthy of her trust.

Zuko noticed her change after that night and he couldn't be any prouder of himself for coming up with such a great plan. He knew she still loved him and sometimes, he'd catch her staring longingly at him. _She'll eventually give in_, a smug part of him said whenever she'd send him a glare of complete indignation.

_Eventually,_ things will turn back to normal...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Advice

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

A tall chef, dressed in white, entered the loud kitchen with an empty tray in his hands. His face showed his tired state and his eyes slowly scanned the busy room, searching for the person that Lady Katara had told him to get for her. Finding the shy girl, he smiled and approached her, setting the platter down on the marble counter. "Tai," he said quietly and became surprised when she heard his faint voice through all the commotion in the kitchen. "The Lady wishes to see you. She said to bring some warm tea to her bedroom." The man swiftly cleaned the tray with a towel and handed it to his friend. 

"Oh?" the young servant asked and placed a small teapot on the silver platter as she watched the man nod at her small question. "Did she say anything else?" She set three empty teacups beside the large teapot after filling it with warm water.

"Nope, she said nothing else. Just that you go over to her room as soon as you can." He watched Tai add the herbs into the teapot and crossed his arms in a mocking sort of way. "So tell me, what did you do?" he asked, a smirk upon his face.

Tai laughed shyly at her friend's joke and shrugged. "...Nothing. I don't think..." she answered and gracefully picked up silver assembly.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked as he walked her to the exit of the kitchen.

"I'm fine Toke. Thanks anyway." The servant gave one last smile to her friend and departed the kitchen.

* * *

_"Trust your heart before your mind."_ -unknown 

Lady Katara sat silently in her room as she waited patiently for Tai to arrive with her tea. Truly, there wasn't a real reason for the servant's arrival, but Katara had decided that she needed a girlfriend to talk to. Sokka and Aang couldn't really understand her predicament. She needed a woman's point of view. She needed a woman to tell her what she should do about Zuko.

Because she couldn't go on like this any longer.

She was continuing to hurt herself by living in the same room with him. By living in the same _house_ with him. She _wanted_ to forgive and forget the whole thing, but she couldn't. The unwelcomed doubts continued to enter her mind. She needed advice on what she should do. Stay or leave?

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and she allowed a smile creep onto her lips after she yelled a "come in" through the door. The door slowly opened and a small figure walked into the large bedroom with a smile on their face. "Good day my Lady," Tai said pleasantly and set the tray of tea upon Katara's vanity set.

"Good day Tai," the young waterbender returned and watched the servant stand patiently beside the teapot. "...Please Tai, have a seat." She pointed to a large comfortable chair in front of her.

The servant nodded and did like she was told, taking a seat upon the chair that Katara had suggested she take. She watched the Lady gracefully stand from her place on the bed and walk over to the tea that she had brought in. Katara placed two tea cups before her and poured the warm drink into the cups using her waterbending. Then, she gently lifted both mugs and walked towards her friend.

"Tea?" Katara asked quietly and passed a small cup towards Tai.

"Oh...thank you," the worker answered surprisedly and grabbed the drink with a shy smile on her face.

Katara sat before her servant, sipped the warm tea, and then set it down on a small table beside her. "The reason I called for you was because you said that if I ever needed anything, just ask you and you'll do it gladly."

Tai nodded, confirming the information and watched the Lady think of what to say next.

"I need a friend," she said simply and smiled. "I need somebody besides my brother and the Avatar, who I can talk to and actually understand." Her smile faded and her eyes fell upon the closed door. "Of course, you don't have to be my fri--"

"I'll be your friend my Lady," Tai intercepted and offered her a smile.

"Please...call me Katara."

"Of course," the servant whispered shamefully and sipped a bit of her tea. A wave of uncomfort crashed upon Tai as she sat quietly in front of her mistress, waiting for her to say something. Anything at all. It felt so awkward to be in the Lady's presence without any real reason to do so. Well, there was a reason, but it had nothing to do with taking orders or maintenance check-ups. She was simply there because the wife of the Fire Lord needed a friend, and she found it upon herself to choose her. There was nothing wrong with needing someone to talk to, but it was highly uncommon for someone of her status to choose a plain commoner. _You're forgetting that Lady Katara used to be a commoner before she married the Fire Lord_, she reminded herself and eyed the woman before her.

"...I don't know what to do about Zuko," Katara hesitantly began and gently twisted her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw what happened. You must have some sort of idea of how I feel right now. ...How I've felt for the past month." Katara paused and sighed heavily. With a frown, she continued, "I thought he loved me. He's said it to me so many times and it seemed that he meant it."

A long silence dwelled between the two. _She's lonely_, the girl observed as she moved to the edge of her seat. "Don't be sad..."

A melancholy smile fell upon the waterbender's face. "I try not to be. I've tried to forgive Zuko. I've even asked the Gods take away that horrible image from my mind. I _want_ to forgive and forget, but everytime I see him, I think of that stupid woman. That stupid woman who ruined my marriage," she reproached angrily and paused for a moment. "I sometimes wonder if Zuko still sees her."

"...Have you heard his side of the story?"

"No. And I don't want to. I don't want to hear his lies. I just want to run away and forget everything." The Lady rubbed her eyes when she felt the familiar prickle of tears forming in the back of her blue orbs. "Many times, during the night, I want to get up, grab Luna...and run away. Just change my name and appearance and never come back. But it wouldn't be fair for my daughter to grow up without her father. And even though I doubt the love that Zuko has for me, I know that he loves Luna."

"If you want my opinion..." Tai began shyly and looked down at her lap. "I think that you should talk to him. If you're feeling that doubtful and betrayed, you should tell him. He _is_ your husband, Fire Lord or not. And as his wife, you should listen to him. Let him explain himself to you."

Katara considered her friend's words until the disgusting doubtful part of her mind interfered. "I'm already heartbroken. I don't want to listen to his lies and make it worse."

"Many say that love is blind. But I think that once you've been hurt by love, it makes you see better. You grow a sixth sense that tells you when a lover is lying or not. I think that if you sit down and listen to the Fire Lord with an open heart, you'll know. Trust your heart. Listen to it. And if your mind tells you that he's lying to you...ignore it. Only listen here," Tai said and patted her chest. "If your hearts aches more with every word that leaves his lips, he's lying. If his eyes refuse to meet yours, he's lying. If your soul doesn't connect with his' at that moment, stop and start the conversation over, you're being too stubborn..."

The Lady let out a large breath, shifting her eyes to the door and then back at Tai. The uncertainty in her mind was overwhelming. _Tai could be right...**could **be...maybe not..._

"But remember, only talk to him when you're ready. Don't rush," Tai warned and sighed considerably deep. "Prepare yourself for anything that you might hear or feel. The outcome might be good...or bad."

Katara smiled. "You're so wise."

The servant returned the Lady's smile and shook her head. "No, I've just been in a similar situation, that's all. Wisdom has nothing to do with it. Just a bad experience," she said. "My nightmare."

"Oh...I'm sorry," the waterbender said regretfully. "I didn't mean to--"

"Don't worry about it," Tai assured her quickly. "That happened a long time ago, I don't dwell on the past anymore."

Katara nodded and quietly cleared her throat, breaking the momentary silence that had settled between them. Tai's words had finally sunk in. She would talk to Zuko and hope to high heavens that he would tell her the truth...no matter what it was. She sighed. To think that if she had not wanted tea that one day, none of this would have ever happened. "Thank you," she graced and patted the worker's hands, "for everything."

The young servant nodded and stood up when she realized that their conversation had come to an end. "Anytime my La--Katara," she replied. "...Well, I better get back to the kitchen and clean up. Those boys can get _really_ messy," she laughed and grabbed the Lady's teacup, as well as her own.

"What is it that you do in the kitchen?"

"Clean the basins, floors, walls, dishes, silverware...pretty much everything that needs to be cleaned." She set the teacups and the teapots onto the platter and picked it up.

"You don't cook?" asked the Lady confusedly. She could've sworn that Tai did the cooking.

"No. I can't cook to save my life. ...Probably why I never got married," Tai considered as she opened the bedroom door. "Do you need anything else?" she asked meekly and waited for Katara's answer. After seeing her shake her head 'no', the servant stepped outside of the royal room and smiled. "...Thank you for treating me like a real person and not just your maid."

Katara nodded at her thanks. "No Tai, thank you."

The young worker grabbed the expensive golden knob and shut the door, trying not to drop the platter that she was balancing with one hand. Having succeeded, she began to walk down the hall, towards the kitchen, thinking about the conversation she had had with the Lady.

Katara sat on the bed, thinking over Tai's words. Her eyes scanned the wide room, her mind trying to find some sort of secret comfort. Nothing. Just the empty tired walls surrounded her lonely being, reminding her of a time when she was in a similar situation. A time that revolved around personal gain and hurt feelings. A memory that wasn't made within the everlasting walls of the palace.

_...three years ago..._

Prince Zuko sat quietly across his new wife as he took a small bite from his rice bowl. The sun was setting and the heavens held a soft purple and pink tint, creating a beautiful soothing swirl amoung the white clouds. The young man saw two small seagulls fly in the sky and he yawned as though if the birds had cast a magical sleeping spell upon him.

"Tired?" a girl's voice asked, interrupting him mid-yawn.

Zuko nodded and smiled. "Very," he answered and took a lazy sip of water. After the long day of training, his entire body ached. Katara had spent her time watching him and in one instance, she had sparred with him, only to lose miserably after five minutes.

A young looking guard walked through the kitchen entrance, a nervous expression laid upon his face. "Sir," he paused and looked at Katara, "...and Maam. We've sited the Avatar and his companion overhead. Do you wish us to attack them?"

"N--" the waterbender started to say but was interrupted Zuko's own command.

"Yes!" The firebender ordered and stood from his place at once. "Lift the catapult, we'll shot them down!" He began to walk past Katara but a soft hand grasped his arm, stopping him.

"Zu--"

"Katara, we have already discussed this. You won't be a traitor if I capture him, alright?" He pulled his arm out of her hand and began to head out the door, after the guard.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara asked sadly. Her voice was quiet and miserable, the side-effects of her tiredness. Because she was tired...of everything. The war. The endless hunt for the impossible. The constant arguing between Zuko and her. The on-going rant that fire was the ultimate element.

"I've told you why."

"...I can't believe that you still love your father after what he did to you..."

That sentence slapped him hard in the face. Never had Katara said anything so bold. So hurtful. _What **has **he done to me?_ he asked himself when he turned to see the waterbender's beautiful cerulean eyes on the verge of tears. _He's caused you to hurt your wife everyday with your constant Avatar talk..._ "Leave my father out of this Katara. He has nothing to do with this. I'm hunting the Avatar to restore my throne, country, and honer. I could careless about my father."

The Water Tribe girl shut her eyes and shook her head in somewhat denial. "Why would you want your country back? Didn't it turn its' back on you, when you were banished? Why would you want a group of people who don't appreciate you? You, the boy who wanted to save them!" A strong disgusting odor filled the sea air, causing the Princess to breathe through her mouth.

"They have to follow the Fire Lord...they had no choice."

"And your throne, why do you want that back? That throne turns honest men into tyrants! ...I don't want you to turn into a man who's hungry for power, Zuko. I don't want a selfish man for a husband..."

"I won't Katara," Prince Zuko assured, his tone sounding apologetic.

"Can you promise me that?"

A guard arrived and stood uniformly behind the young husband. "The catapult is ready, sir."

The firebending Prince nodded indifferently. "I'm sorry," he mouthed and followed the guard out to deck.

In the distance, Katara could hear Prince Zuko yell: "Fire!"

* * *

The long corridor seemed everlasting as Tai's thin arms began to ache from carrying the heavy assembly. The door to the kitchen appeared in the horizon and she fastened her pace, wanting to rid herself of the weight in her arms. As she passed the servant's bedrooms, she noticed a door slightly ajar, and although on any other occasion she'd ignore it...she didn't this time. An angry voice rang within the room, the sign of a heated argument. _How odd...this is Atar's room,_ she thought and surreptitiously neared the opened door, completely forgetting how much her limbs ached. 

_- "...She's still here...Why hasn't she left...palace"  
- "I don't know...I know...they haven't made-up"  
- "...You must try again"  
- "No I won't...too much...risk"  
- "...If you want the other half of...pay...Get her out of here!" - "But"  
- "Do it! ...Zuko and Katara...not be happy"  
- "No, I can't...kill...adultery"  
- "Do it"  
- "...Yes..."_

Tai's heart skipped a dreaded beat as she realized the topic of the conversation. She had to warn to Lady that Atar was planning to do more damage and that she was working with someone else. She had to tell Katara that the Fire Lord had done nothing wrong...

* * *

Zuko sat in his study as he finished writing a letter to the Express, informing them about the protest that had broken out in the city of Kajing. _Three men were arrested..._he thought as he wrote out the words on the piece of yellow parchment. 

"Da?" Luna asked and grabbed a pen.

The Fire Lord looked up and gasped. "No Luna, don't touch that...you could hurt yourself," he warned and pulled the sharp pen out of her small vulnerable hand. He had completely forgotten that Luna was sitting on his desk, waiting for him to finish his work. Katara had told Zuko that she had wanted to rest and gave the child to him for the afternoon. "I'll be done in just a minute Lu, just be patient." He wanted to spend time with his daughter, but his wife had chosen a bad day to give him Luna. He needed to finish the letter by _today_.

"No no no no no no," she repeated mindlessly and slapped her hands on her legs. She looked around the large room and giggled when she heard her father sigh in annoyance. After a couple moments, Luna became bored with the singing and clapping, and stopped. She let out a tired sigh and decided to stand up.

_Fire Lord Zuko_, he signed upon the paper and smiled. "Alright, I'm--LUNA!" he yelled and grabbed the child just before she tumbled backwards unto the hard unforgiving floor. His heart began racing like never before and he held his clueless daughter tightly against his chest, protecting her from harm. His breathing became fast and shallow. If he had looked up a moment later, Luna would have fallen off the table and... He shuddered and held his daughter up to his face. "Please don't scare me like that again," he asked and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she squeaked sweetly and placed her little hand on her father's scarred cheek.

Zuko smiled. "I love you too...even though you're going to give me a heart attack one day." He kissed her soft cheek and propped her upon his hip as he grabbed the letter he had written and placed it within one of the desk drawers. "Alright, let's get out of this stuffy room." The Fire Lord walked towards the exit of his study and sighed in exasperation when a knock echoed throughout the room just before he reached for the door knob. "Who is it now?" he whispered impatiently and opened the door.

The Avatar stood before him with an indifferent expression in his face. His arms were hanging lazily to his side and his body seemed to be leaning to one side. "Is Katara in there with you?" he asked quietly and half-smiled at Princess Luna, who was reaching out to him.

"Why?" the Lord asked curiously and shifted his daughter to his other hip.

"...I need to talk to her," Aang explained, pretending to peek past Zuko.

The former Prince raised an eyebrow at his excuse. _Why do you need to talk to her?_ his thoughts asked suspiciously as he frowned disapprovingly at the fifteen year old Avatar. "No, she's not here. She's probably in our room, sleeping," he said. "She's had a long day."

"Oh," the boy breathed and looked to his side. "...Thanks."

Zuko nodded frigidly and stepped outside of his study, closing the door behind him with a quiet 'thunk'. The Princess, deciding that the silence between the three of them was beginning to get unbearable, began to click her tongue. Her father smiled at his daughter's habit and noticed that Aang was still standing in front of him, unmoving. "...You didn't come here to see Katara, huh?" he asked knowingly and walked past the boy slowly, not stopping to hear his response.

Quiet footsteps followed him, and that alone answered his question. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he questioned as he walked down the long corridor towards the palace garden, Luna continuing to click her tongue in his ear.

"...Did you..." Aang paused, not knowing how to ask the question that he had been dying to ask since the very beginning. Katara had asked him not to talk to Zuko, claiming that it would just cause more problems, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know. "Do you have another woman besides Katara?"

The Fire Lord froze and turned around feriously, causing the young girl in his arms to quiet down. "How dare you ask me such an accusing question?" he inquired heatedly and stepped dangerously towards the boy. His attempts to intimidate him failed, Aang didn't step back.

"I know how you--"

"You know nothing!" Zuko interrupted and subconsciencely tightened his grip on Luna. "You know nothing about me. If you did, you would know perfectly well that I would never do such a horrible thing to Katara. I would never go with another woman while I'm with her. I have no reason to look anywhere else. I married the perfect woman." The Fire Lord stopped and lean closer to the Avatar. "And you're angry that your enemy, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, was able to win her heart."

Aang huffed in indignation, causing Zuko to chuckle darkly.

"Well Avatar, I guess that in the long run, I _did_ win. Sure, I didn't get to capture you in time to bring you back to my father, but I got the throne either way. I married the love of my life and had a wonderful child with her. But you? You've got nothing. No wife. No kids. No home. Nothing." The Fire Lord smiled victoriously. "You wanted to marry Katara so badly. You wanted to father her children. You wanted to be that powerful bender that the silly old woman predicted she'd marry."

"How do you know..." Aang trailed off, his aching heart preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"Katara told me a few months after we got married," he answered indifferently. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go and spend time with my _daughter_ because my _wife_ is a bit tired from the day's work. You know, ruling the Fire Nation isn't exactly cake." He turned around and began to walk down the long corridor before stopping to add a word of warning. "And don't think that just because Katara and I are in a rut right now, it means that she's going to go and run away with you. She loves her family too much to do anything _that_ stupid." With that being said, he continued to walk down towards the garden, holding an amused daughter in his strong arms.

"We'll see about that," Aang whispered angrily to himself and turned to walk the other way...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Discovery

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

After setting Luna in her crib for her afternoon nap, the Fire Lord walked towards his bedroom, wanting some peace from the world. His earlier attitude with the Avatar was beginning to catch up with him and small amounts of regret began biting at his mind. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough with him,_ he considered and opened the door, finding Katara sitting on a chair beside the window. He smiled and closed the door behind him quietly. 

Katara directed her gaze from the outside world to Zuko and frowned. "Where's Luna?"

Zuko's smile faded. "Sleeping." He hesitated between laying down or leaving for his study again. Deciding that he'd stay, he walked to the bed and stiffly laid upon the mattress. He glanced at Katara and sighed deeply when he saw her immediately look away. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his abdomen.

The waterbender looked out into the garden as she continued to think about what Tai had said. _If your hearts aches more with every word that leaves his lips, he's lying. If his eyes refuse to meet yours, he's lying. If your soul doesn't connect with his' at that moment, stop and start the conversation over, you're being too stubborn..._ She turned her head and contemplated her husband, who seemed deep in thought. _Am I being too stubborn?_ she asked herself and observed his chest rise and fall with every breathe that he took.

The Fire Lord could feel his wife's gaze upon him but decided not to open his eyes to look at her. "I wish you didn't hate me," he blurted out randomly and kept his eyes closed. He agreed that it wasn't a great way to start a conversation, but the silence between the two of them was beginning to get insufferable.

Katara somewhat froze at the accusation before blinking in realization. "I don't hate you," she said remorsefully and went back to look at the garden outside her window.

"Right."

"I don't," she insisted and sighed when he didn't respond. She stood from her seat and sat down next to his body. She didn't really know what she was doing. Her actions seemed bold and out of place. _Look at what has happened, that this closeness between us makes me feel uncomfortable_, she thought miserably and looked at his hands. Oh, how she wanted to hold them and tell him that she loved him so. But all that left her dry lips were two cold unfeeling words that depended on everything and nothing at the same time: "Let's talk."

Zuko opened his golden eyes in surprise. "Talk?" he asked incredulously and sat up when he saw her nod. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and allowed a small smile cover his face as he slid closer to his wife. "About what?" His heart had begun to beat faster with excitement. This was the first time in a month that she wanted to have a conversation with him.

"...About what happened between you and that maid," Katara answered, her voice shaky with nerves and fear.

"Oh," Zuko breathed disappointedly and straightened his posture on the bed. He glanced at the door for a moment before looking back at the waterbender's blue truthful eyes that, lately, held a lot of hurt emotions.

"I want to hear your side of the story."

He raised his eyebrow at the statement that left her lips. Where was this attitude one month ago when he was pleading for her to hear him out? He mentally scolded himself for sounding resentful towards Katara. _I probably would've acted the same way if I caught her kissing some other man_, he speculated before realizing that she was staring at him intently. "Where do you want me to begin?"

_Is he stalling?_ she asked herself as she looked deep into his golden determined eyes. _No, I'm just being paranoid._ She shrugged mildly and glanced down at her fingers, which were tightly interlaced. "...In the beginning."

Zuko took a deep even breath and rubbed his temples, trying to remember everything that had happened.

_...one month ago..._

The teenage Fire Lord sat back against his chair, disappointed that his wife was determined to feed her craving for tea and had to leave him to do so. He shuddered when a familiar bad vibe washed over him. He closed his eyes and tried to pry the feeling out of him, not wanting to be an uncomfortable mood when Katara arrived.

A soft knock sounded in the room a few moments later, and thinking that it was Katara, Zuko stood from his place and opened the door. "Yes?" he asked, realizing that it was not his wife but a mere servant.

"Good day my Lord," the woman saluted and bowed down before her ruler. "I have an order from General Iroh."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the maid and allowed her to enter. He stood in front of her and waited patiently for her to speak. Her green eyes seemed hesitant about something as she continued to shift them between his face and the book that was clasped tightly in her hands. "Well?"

Nothing. She stood just there, as if waiting for the right moment to act. Then, out of mere randomness she held the book out towards him and smiled. "The General wishes that you read this," she said tremulously and took a step closer.

The Fire Lord gently grabbed the book and lazily read the title: _The Book of Mountains and Seas_. He laughed softly and passed his hand over the cover of the old volume. "Tell the General that I read this book when I was ten." He placed the book on his desk, remembering the nights that he'd stay up to read the stories that were written on those pages.

The maid stood frozen in her place when she heard the faint sound of footsteps and voices. The _Lady is coming!_ she yelled in her mind and got uncomfortably closer to the Fire Lord. _Act quickly, before he starts to suspect something!_

Zuko blinked at her actions and frowned disapprovingly. "Is there anything else?" he asked and felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He saw the maid's lips form a smirk. His entire body froze as he realized what she wanted to do, and although he wanted to push the insolent woman away, he couldn't. His brain had completely shut down, preventing him from doing anything but breathing and blinking. He felt the maid's lips press against his, before immediately hearing a gasp and the loud clanging of metal hitting marble.

As soon as the Fire Lord finished speaking, a overwhelming silence filled the room. He told her what had happened and got no response from her the entire time. There were no gasps or interrupting questions. She had listened to him intently, and observed his every hand gesture and flicker of the eye. And although he had felt extremely uncomfortable telling her about his encounter, he now felt relieved to know that she finally knew the truth. Though if she believed him was still up to question.

Katara sat there, not knowing what to do. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, as if it had the answer to her question. _Did he tell me the truth?_ It was no longer about if she believed him. She did. In her heart and mind, she believed every single word that had left his lips. Oh, but to know if he had told the truth!

A hurried knock interrupted the quiet of the room and Katara took this opportunity to stand from her place. She slowly opened the door after glancing at Zuko, who was still sitting on the bed giving her a small smile.

"My Lady!" Tai yelled and waved her hands above her head, signaling her urgency. "I have news about the Fire Lord."

"...News? About me? Do tell," Zuko said as he walked up from behind Katara. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in expectation as he waited for the servant to continue.

Katara mindlessly pushed him away and allowed space for her friend to enter the room. "Come in Tai and have a seat," she said and offered her a chair. She walked past Zuko and waited for the young maid to enter, before signaling at him to close the door.

The Fire Lord eyed Tai suspiciously before taking a seat across from her. He leaned back against his seat and waited patiently for Katara to take her place before asking the maid anything. Seeing the Lady well-comforted on a chair beside him, he decided to speak. "So what news do you have about me?" Zuko asked, his tone a bit harsher than he intended. He shrugged it off, he was the Fire Lord after all.

The female servant swallowed visibly as she tried to think of a way to explain to the Fire Lord and Lady what she had witnessed. "I was going to come earlier but I was stuck in the kitchen doing chores," she began. "Anyways, I got here as soon as I could." Tai's eyes flickered between Katara and Zuko. "When I left your bedroom, I walked by Atar's room and I overheard a conversation that she was having with someone."

The waterbender looked over at her husband and frowned. _Oh no, please don't say that you saw Zuko with her. _

"I found out that the whole thing was planned. Atar and the person that she's working with want you out of the palace. So, they made a plan to make it _seem_ like the Fire Lord was unfaithful to you. They probably thought that after seeing him betray you, you'd be disgusted with him and leave." Tai smiled shortly at the Fire Lord after noticing him mouth 'thank you' to the ceiling. "But that's not all, the person that's she's working with isn't satisfied. They want Atar to do more damage."

"H-how?" stammered Katara. _…What?_

"I don't know, but Atar doesn't want to do it. She's afraid that you'll condemn her for adultery. Apparently, she's going to be paid well to finish this 'job', if she's willing to go through with this."

Zuko passed a finger under his chin in wonderment. "The other person...do you know who they are?" he asked, directing the girl's attention away from Katara.

Tai closed her green eyes and shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry my Lord, I haven't worked in the palace long enough to recognize everyone's voice. I couldn't really tell you who it was…"

The Lady sighed. Although her heart was skipping in joy that her beloved husband did nothing wrong, her mind was racing with worried thoughts. Someone _wants me gone. And it's probably the same person who threatened to kill Luna…_ "Could you tell if it was a man or a woman?" she asked softly and licked her lips.

The maid shifted her gaze between her mistress' gentle blue orbs and her Lord's fiery golden ones. _It's funny how two different people can love each other so much._ "I'm sorry, I couldn't."

* * *

August 16, 1516  
I've finally created tension between Zuko and Katara, thanks to  
some greedy pushover that I found in the palace. Getting the  
stupid waterbender should be no problem. If everything continues  
to go this smoothly, I'll reveal myself to them soon. Wait until you  
hear what I have in mind for their child…  
Murder.  
Write back when you receive this message.

The figure rolled up the piece of parchment and smirked as they looked outside their window. "It's sad, how even an ocean away, I can still get back at you two…" They took a seat upon a hard wooden chair and laughed maliciously. "It's all about making connections with the right kind of people."

* * *

"…I'm sorry Zuko," Katara whispered shamefully as she walked down the long corridor towards the staff dormitories. Soon after Tai left the Royals bedroom, the couple decided that Atar's deceitful action would not go unpunished. 

The Fire Lord gently grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her closer. "It's OK," he assured.

The waterbender sighed and stopped in her tracks, pulling Zuko to her. "No, it's not OK. I should've believed you. You're my husband. I'm your wife. I'm suppose to believe you!" She closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. "I failed you and I'm sorry."

"You didn't fail me Katara. I probably would've done the same thing if it was the other way around." Zuko lifted her soft delicate hand and kissed it lightly. "Don't worry about anything anymore. I'm going to fix everything. Just watch."

Katara smiled and began walking again. That made her feel better. She gripped his hand tighter and let out a quiet sigh of happiness. She had missed his touch so much and now she could enjoy every moment of it because he was innocent!

"We're here. Are you ready?" a soft voice asked, snapping the waterbender out of her silent moment of ecstasy.

The Lady looked up at the Fire Lord and nodded sternly, her entire face covered in seriousness. She felt his strong hand slip out of hers and an involuntary pout left her before she regained her business-like façade. Katara watched Zuko knock the wooden door twice before the entrance to the room opened, exposing the woman who had caused so much suffering with a signal kiss. A malicious kiss.

Atar froze to her spot when she saw her master and mistress standing before her with the most somber of faces. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She curtsied hesitantly and offered them both the brightest smile that she could conjure. "Good day my Lord and Lady."

Fire Lord scowled at her fake sweetness while the waterbender crossed her arms with an indignant expression upon her young face. How could this woman be so calm? The man's golden eyes were fired with hate as he continued to stare at the tramp standing before him. "Good day," he automatically choked out and felt his wife's gaze fall upon him momentarily.

"Atar…we need to talk," Katara stated coldly and observed the woman's face blanche. She took a small step aside and extended her arm, exposing the narrow path that she had created between Zuko and her. "Follow me."

The maid's heart skipped a beat. Yeah, this wasn't a good day…

* * *

**A/N-** _The Book of Mountain and Seas_ is an ancient Chinese children's book created during the Han Dynasty. It's full of mythical and religious stories. I read a couple out of it. Very confusing, but whatever. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Everything's Not Fine

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**

* * *

**

_"Between now and the time of your death, the truth will come out."_ -unknown

The long winding corridor became eternal as the deadly silence dwelling between the three beings lengthened with every step. Upon reaching their destination, the Lady opened the large wooden door with ease and stepped inside, hearing footsteps mimicking her own. She walked around the large desk that centered the study and sat down upon the great red and gold armchair. And although it was customary that only the Fire Lord take that seat, she found it upon herself that this one time, it would be appropriate to break that rule. She watched her husband take a seat diagonally from her, a scowl directed towards the maid upon his handsome scarred face. The maid took a seat beside the Fire Lord, making sure to keep a fairly good distance between him and herself.

Katara's eyes flickered between her husband and the adulterous maid, feeling an inner hate beginning to brew within when the girl send her an innocent smile. Her hands traveled down the desk towards the bottom right drawer. She opened the compartment and pulled out three small pieces of parchment paper. She formerly set the papers before her husband and the woman and closed the drawer with a loud and finalizing 'thump'. She gave her servant a devious smile and nodded ever-so-slightly at her. "Are you afraid of your undoing?" the waterbender directed towards the woman dangerously.

Immediately, the woman's body tensed with nerves. "My--my _undoing_?" She glanced at her master and took a sharp breath of fear when she noticed him smirk maliciously at her. Atar looked over at her Lady and subconsciously shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, please let me rephrase the question." The Lady said smartly and crossed her arms upon the desk. "Do you know what the punishment for adultery is?" She listened to Atar's shaky negative answer and smiled knowingly. "Do you know what the punishment for _treason _is?"

"…No," answered the woman again, her heart weighing more with every word that escaped her mistress' lips. In truth, she did know what the punishment for both crimes were. Death. But she believed that if the Lord and Lady thought that she hadn't known of that fact, they would go much lighter on her - like letting her live.

Katara raised her eyebrows and smirked lightly at her. "Really?" She looked over at her husband, who continued to stare at the maid with complete abhorrence. "Wow my Lord, she hasn't the slightest clue of what those punishments consist of. What should we do?"

The teenage Fire Lord snapped out of his hatred filled trance and turned his head to look over at his wife. He allowed a smile creep over his lips and stood from his place. "I think we should inform her." He walked over to Katara and stood solemnly beside her, his hand resting upon the back of the chair.

The waterbending Lady nodded in agreement and leaned back against her chair, her arms folded across her chest. "You should have the honors Lord Zuko. You are much better at unfolding the sentences for serious crimes than me."

Atar swallowed hard and blinked a couple of times before realizing that her heart was racing like never before. _What is going to become of me?_ she thought dreadfully and frowned sadly upon the Fire Lord. Thoughts of regret began to flood her mind and a brief moment of anger crossed her eyes when she remembered that she brought this upon herself.

Zuko straightened his posture and gracefully sat upon the arm of the chair that Katara was sitting on. "As you wish my Lady," he stated sternly. "As you may very well know, Atar, treason and adultery are felonies. Very serious felonies. And as such, the punishment must fit the crime." He paused momentarily and stood, deciding to walk around the study to give the lecture a more dramatic touch. "When we receive proof that adultery or treason has been committed, we take immediate actions to take care of the problem."

The maid shrunk back against her chair when she heard the loud sounds of the Fire Lord's serious paces behind her. She could feel his icy stare upon her head. Oh how she wanted to die right then and there.

The Fire Lord stopped pacing across the floor and stood firmly behind Atar's chair. "The punishment for both crimes is death, either by burning, decapitation, or hanging." His voice held a deadly tone that frightened everyone within the room. "Usually we burn the criminals, seeing that it's Fire Nation tradition, but since all the nations are living in peace now, we have different ways to cause a person's demise."

A couple tears slipped from Atar's sad green eyes and she immediately wiped them away, not wanting to expose her guilty self to the Lady or Lord. _They are going to kill me… _she thought desperately and shut her eyes when an image of herself being hung passed through her worried mind.

Zuko walked over to the empty chair and sat down, his eyes fixed upon the maid's profile. "And that's the punishment for those two crimes," he concluded, his voice containing a hint of cheer. He honestly couldn't help showing his inner happiness. The lie was found out and the liar was sure to pay, and it is unfortunate to say that Zuko inherited his father's way of revenge. Utter and ultimate death, because nobody made a fool out of him. Everybody knew that.

Katara sighed unpleasantly at his tone of voice. _He's having too much fun_, she observed morbidly and leaned forwards towards Atar, a disappointed frown upon her face. "I want to ask you a question and you will answer me honestly," she began but paused to momentarily glanced at her husband. "Have you ever had an affair with the Fire Lord?"

The question was so blunt. So forward. So…accusing. Atar sighed deeply and looked over at the Fire Lord remorsefully. What had she gotten herself into? Her superior hadn't told her what to say or do if she was interrogated. She let out a long breath through her nose and closed her eyes as realization made its way onto her. She was doomed. There was no way out of this and she knew it. "No," she replied, her voice but a mere whisper. She felt her shoulder's slump and head hang. This act of greed had done her no good. She was stupid to think that she was going to become a wealthy woman by ruining the Royals marriage.

"I see," the waterbender said frigidly, causing the maid to flinch in fear. "Do you realize how much anguish you have put me through because of your lies?" She leaned against the back of the chair and crossed her arms across her chest. She was furious.

"Atar, you are guilty of two crimes. Adultery and treason. You deliberately let my wife, The Lady, believe that I was having an affair with you when I certainly was not. Also, you were planning to do more damage so you can have the Lady removed from the palace permanently," Zuko said sternly and rotated his body so that it faced the maid's.

The maid froze. _How does he know that?_ she thought desperately and felt her throat go dry.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

The woman simply shrugged as she let out a choked sob. She was so disappointed in herself. "Nothing," she whispered and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry my Lady. I didn't mean to cause--"

"Silence!" Katara yelled as she stood from her place, causing both the Fire Lord and Atar to jump in their seats. Her blood was boiling with fury and her mind was racing with vengeful thoughts. How dare this woman try to wreck her marriage? How _dare_ she? This tramp caused her to consider running away from her own home. This inhuman beast had the capacity to let her continue thinking that the love of her life had betrayed her. This _bitch_ had broken her heart gratuitously. "I will not tolerate lies from anyone, especially you. What you have done has no forgiveness."

Atar nodded solemnly and continued to cry in silence. She was as good as dead.

The Fire Lord was completely amazed at how angry Katara was. Never in his entire life did he picture her so infuriated. _Thank the heavens she's a waterbender and not a firebender, or else this whole palace would have caught fire_, he considered briefly before clearing his throat. "We also know that you did not act alone. I believe you were…hired?" he paused momentarily when he caught sight of Atar's approving nod. "Who was the other person you were working with?"

The room was filled with a deafening silence as soon as Zuko finished speaking. The atmosphere around the three beings became suspenseful.

"I can not reveal that information," answered the maid with the quietest of voices. She had sworn to her partner that no matter what happened, she would not reveal them.

"And you continue to defy me?" Katara asked, her voice much lower than her last outburst. "Another crime to add to your record. Withholding information." She pushed the three pieces of parchment that she had laid out on the desk, forward and scowled. "Tell me who was your accomplice and I will allow you to choose your form of punishment. From banishment to being burned at the stake."

The servant swallowed a lump that formed in her throat as she looked at the three folded pieces of paper. Obviously, she would have to pick a random one and hope that it was banishment, not death. She nodded and closed her emerald eyes. May _they_ forgive her for ratting them out, but this was a life or death situation. She rather live by speaking the truth than to die in silence.

"Well? What is your decision?" the teenage firebender inquired and moved to the edge of his seat.

Atar opened her shut eyes and starred at the Lady's celestial orbs with honest determination. "I was hired by Lady Zula of the Nation."

Zuko froze at the name of his banished sister.

"She ordered me to do whatever it took to get you to leave the palace in disgust. She paid me a good amount of money to do what I have done already. It seemed like a good idea at first," she continued talking when she saw that Katara was willing to listen, "I mean, I would become wealthy. I could finally rest after years of working in the Fire Nation palace. I didn't realize the consequences of my actions until earlier today, when she barged into my room, furious that you still reside here."

The waterbender was utterly puzzled. Did she just say… "_Lady_ Zula?" she asked confusedly.

"Why, yes. Lady Zula, sister of Fire Lord Zuko. She was banished about three and half years ago for betrayal," Atar explained thoroughly, a bit confused herself. Didn't Lady Katara know of Zula, the one who was suppose to be the next heir to the throne, but because of Fire Lord Ozai's defeat, the act was revoked?

The Fire Lord's mind had gone berserk with questions and revelations. _Zula is here, in the palace? How does she know who Katara is? Why Katara? What…?_

Katara glanced over at her husband and frowned disdainfully when she noticed that he looked absolutely horrified. "…Sister?"

_…a little over a year ago…_

The young Lady walked down the beautiful garden of the palace, her sun above her head, the shadows hidden below their owners. She held a beautiful natural glow as she looked at the rows of bright flowers with her hands resting warmly upon her swollen abdomen. A brilliant smile lit her face when she saw a young group of children running cheerfully ahead of the palace gates. The waterbender turned her head slightly to look at the flowers beside her and gasped in happiness when she spotted a large red blossom among the leafs of a vibrant green bush. It was the most gorgeous of flowers. She bend down ever so carefully and plucked the flower from its stem. And just as she was about to unbend her body, she felt strong hands holding her steady.

"Didn't I tell you to stay indoors?" a concerned male voice inquired.

Katara laughed mildly at her husband's paranoia. "I couldn't help myself. Today is such a beautiful day. Asking me to stay inside is like asking a bird not to fly during clear skies." She placed a hand behind her back and smiled graciously at Zuko as she straightened her posture.

The Fire Lord shook his head disapprovingly. "Why didn't you ask my uncle or your brother to accompany you if you wanted to go outdoors so badly? You know that you have to be extra careful in your condition."

The girl placed the red flower in her hair and smirked. "My condition? Zuko, I'm pregnant, not vulnerable to death." She took a nice deep breath and positioned her hands upon her stomach again, giving her a wise and calm disposition. "Besides, I think the happy atmosphere is good for the baby. I don't want her--"

"Or him," Zuko immediately added and glanced at his wife's figure.

"--Or _him_, to turn out being mean, depressed, and anti-social. I want a happy child." Katara cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows as if she was a child asking for a special treat.

Zuko let out a sigh of defeat as he took a step closer to his expectant wife. "So do I," he whispered and placed a hand upon her stomach with a smile upon his face. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He gently kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek as he admired her sunny blue eyes. "You know, it's true what they say about pregnant women having a gorgeous glow about them."

The Water Tribe woman laughed. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You're absolutely radiant."

A loud jubilant laugh filled the air, causing Katara to look past her husband in slight concern when she remembered the children that were playing outside the gates of her home. A young girl was on the ground kicking her feet in the air while a young boy tickled her sides non-stop. The Lady smiled at the innocent sight. It seemed like just yesterday, Sokka and her had their little tickle fights. She sighed and petted her abdomen, thinking about the baby that was one the way and how, maybe, one day they'll have a little brother or sister to play with.

Lord Zuko turned to look at the joyful children on the ground, having the time of their young lives. Oh, how he missed the relationship that he had had with his sister all those years ago. If only they had not grown apart. If only. He let out a melancholy sigh and looked away from the loving display of sibling affection when he began remembering the long lively days in the wheat fields. Missing her wasn't worth it. He had Katara and a baby on the way. He was happy without her. As far as he knew, he was better off without Zula.

"Having a sibling is the greatest gift of all," the waterbender said quietly, calling Zuko's attention her way. "I remember playing day in and day out with Sokka. He was my best friend since the first day I was born."

He smiled and nodded. "He loves you very much. Any brother would," he commented and reached for her hands.

"I wonder how different you would be if you had a brother or sister," Katara questioned and grabbed his hands when they neared hers.

"I wonder too," Zuko agreed dreamily and kissed the back of her palms.

The Lady frowned and furrowed her brow. "Are you OK?"

The Fire Lord smiled. "I'm fine Katara…I have you."

* * *

**A/N-** I'm not going to go into detail about why Zuko and Zula don't like each other. I'll leave that for the SHOW to cover next season, because as you may or may not know, Princess Zula will be a main character for Book 2: Earth. 

**A/N-** You may think that Katara was a tad out of character when she was interrogating Atar. All I have to say is:  
What would YOU do in her situation?

**Please Review!**


	12. A Sudden Reappearance

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Katara glared dangerously at her husband as she patiently waited for him to answer the question she had asked. "Sister?" she asked again, her voice sounding more forceful and resentful. Why the hell had Zuko lied about having a sister? 

"We'll talk about it later. We have more important issues at the moment," the Fire Lord said through slightly gritted teeth. This wasn't the place or time to talk about family matters, especially when there was someone below them in their presence. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and furrowed his brow in annoyance when he noticed that Katara was still giving him that suspicious stare. "Later," he repeated to her and jerked his head towards Atar. _Drop it_, he ordered mentallyand sighed in relief when his wife got the message.

The waterbender quietly cleared her throat and returned her attention to Atar. "Since you have told me who was your accomplice in this horrendous act, because horrendous it definitely is, you will have the chance to randomly choose your penalty." Katara nodded towards the pieces of paper on the desk. "On each of these, there is written a punishment. Banishment, beheading, or being lynched at the corner square. Whichever you pick will be your punishment. I suggest you choose wisely and follow your heart, though I highly doubt you have one." She folded her arms atop the wide oak table and waited for the maid to act.

The woman's heart was beating at a hundred time its normality and her face was moist with the sweat that was being secreted from her young pale skin. Choose wisely, Katara's voice rung within the maid's worrying mind. Her hands had begun to tremble with an unexplainable anxiety. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be remembered as the tramp who tried to ruin the Royals marriage. She wanted to apologize like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to beg for her life. She wanted to grow old and have a family. _Gods, please help me,_ she cried internally as her mind raced with never-ending regrets.

She lifted her small delicate hand and held it above the beige pieces of parchment that were laid out before her. Her gaze traveled from slip of paper to the other in hesitation. It was at last that her emerald eyes fell down upon the slip that laid between its twins. _Here goes everything. Perhaps even, my life…_ She slowly lowered her hand and all but snatched the paper that would decide her fate. Her doom. Her heart thumped fiercely behind her ribcage and her breathing was becoming a sort of task. She slowly unfolded her fortune and shut her eyes as she said a little prayer. _Oh please…_ She opened her hope-filled orbs and looked down.

The Gods had chosen to ignore her pleas. She was destined to death.

She didn't cry. She didn't scream or yell. Surprisingly enough, she laughed. She laughed as if someone had told her some hilarious joke. She squeezed her hand and crumpled the paper within her grasp. "I'm going to die," she said with a delirious smile and slammed her hand on the desk.

Katara raised her eyebrows. The woman was going mad.

"I'm going to die. You're going to _choke_ me to death," Atar continued happily and stood from her seat.

"Call the guards Zuko," the waterbender ordered quietly when she noticed that the maid was nearing the door. "Now."

The Fire Lord immediately got to his feet and walked towards the maid, pulling her back when she was within his reach. "Seat down," he ordered and watched her nod obediently. She went back to her seat and Zuko opened the door, signaling to the guards.

Two men, a couple decades older than the Fire Lord himself, came to the door. The look upon their faces were a combination of both boredom and expectation. Obviously, they had done absolutely nothing the entire day and were hoping for anything exciting to happen. "Yes sir?" the first asked and bowed slightly when he saw the Lady standing a yard or two behind the Lord.

"Send this woman down to the dungeons. She'll be executed tomorrow so make sure she doesn't try anything funny," Zuko stated, taking a step aside, allowing the men to grab Atar from her seat.

The youngest of the two roughly lifted the woman from her seat and pushed her in front of him after she bowed down to Katara. "Come on," he ordered and shoved her out the door.

"I'm going to die tomorrow…"

Katara shook her head and grabbed the two pieces of paper that were left on the table. She read them briefly and sighed in slight despair. Indeed, the maid had grabbed the one marked with: death by rope.

Zuko took his seat again and let out a giant breath of relief. "That woman will die insane," he said and glanced at his wife.

The Lady stared at Zuko suspiciously and straightened her posture upon the chair she seating on. "So, tell me. What's this about you having a sister?" she asked and looked up at the ceiling, giving herself the illusion that she was pondering someone's name. "Zula, is it?" she inquired rhetorically and furrowed her brow at her husband, who had tensed up at the name of his absent sibling.

"Kata--"

"I don't want to hear apologies Zuko. I want an explanation as to why you never told me about her," the girl interrupted roughly, knowing her husband all too well. "Why, Zuko? Why didn't you ever mention her? Why did you lie?"

"You wouldn't understand," he answered softly and looked down at his lap.

"Oh, right. Of _course_ I wouldn't. Silly of me to ask you such questions because unlike you, I have actually spoken truth in all the years we've been married. Of course I wouldn't understand the reasons to your lies."

"I didn't lie to you!"

"But you never mentioning her doesn't make it a truth!" Katara argued and slammed the palms of her hands on the desk. She couldn't believe this. Today was suppose to be joyful. The ending of a misunderstanding. The death of the lies that had scratched her marriage. But a lie just leads into another and another and another. The cycle of lying _never_ ends. Katara sighed. Never.

The Fire Lord passed his hands over his eyes as he let out an exaggerated breath. "Why must you aggravate me so? Just leave the subject alone. She's dead to me."

"But she's not dead to me. Zula-or whatever her name is-is trying to ruin our marriage. We have to stop her before she tries anything more drastic," she insisted, a hint of plead in her feminine voice. This woman, Zuko's legitimate sister, was obviously very determined. Who knows what kind of things her determination could cause her to do. If she was anything like her brother, her determination could be intense. Even dangerous.

"More drastic? I doubt it. Our marriage is already going to the dogs."

That cold statement slapped Katara hard in the face. _Already?_ she echoed desperately in her mind. She looked up at the Fire Lord and found that there was nothing she could say to that. He had ripped out her tongue in confessing that he thought their union was falling apart.

The firebender glanced at his opposite and sighed when he saw the reaction to his words. "I--I didn't mean that. I just meant that…that…" he trailed off. He didn't really know what he had meant. Perhaps, he had said what he meant and meant what he said. Perhaps, deep within himself, he felt that Katara and him were growing apart. Perhaps, during the month that they didn't speak to each other, he came to comprehend that their relationship wasn't as strong as he thought. "…I'm sorry," he said and opened the door to leave.

Or perhaps not. Perhaps, he just needed to think things over.

The Water Tribe girl just sat there as she watched the large door shut quietly, leaving her alone in the room. _Our marriage is already going to the dogs…_ She let out a long breath, trying to relive herself from the hollowness that had formed in her lungs. She set her head down upon the table and closed her cerulean eyes as she did so. _Our marriage is already going to the dogs…_ She felt large tears beginning to well up behind her eyes in frustration and sadness. Where had she gone wrong? _…My marriage is falling apart and it's all my fault…_

And that revelation broke her.

* * *

The next day everything was prepared for the death sentence of Atar. The crowd had gathered around the corner square when the news had spread that a maid from the palace had betrayed the Fire Lord and Lady. The townspeople had already begun to spread horrible rumors about the betrayal caused by the women. But the ones that were affected by the punishment bestowed upon the maid (mostly family and friends), just stood quietly before the hanging platform, waiting to say their final goodbyes to her. 

The Fire Lord and Lady had taken a seat above the platform, on a balcony, waiting for the criminals' cart to arrive with Atar sitting within its wooden cage.

It wasn't long before the loud shouting of the crowd made it known to Katara and Zuko that Atar had arrived. The clicking of the horse's hooves upon the cement road stopped abruptly and the Fire Lord peered over the balcony to see that the carriage had stopped in front of a small path that led towards the platform. Two guards helped--or rather--forced the woman down the cart and onto the path, where hateful people began to throw food and other objects at her.

Odious profanities were yelled at her as regretful tears slid down the young girl's face. She walked slowly down the dirt path that led to her death, with two bulgy men having a strong hold on her weak arms. She looked to her side and saw her mother crying silently with her brother, who seemed overwhelmed with shock. _What have I done?_ she thought remorsefully and hung her head low, hiding her face from the vicious crowd.

The traitorous woman walked up the few steps to the platform and let out a cry of heartbreak when the executioner placed the noose around her fragile neck. Memories of her childhood passed briefly through her mind and images of her entire family filled her watery emerald eyes. This was it. This evening she will be in paradise…

Or hell.

She looked down at her family, who were mourning loudly for the cause of her crime. Atar glanced to her side and swore that she saw death standing by the executioner, smiling maliciously.

An unknown man came from behind her and tied her wrists behind her back, making sure to tightened the rope to the most of his abilities. She yelped in pain. The knot was so tight…so painful. The maid sighed and looked out into the horizon, noticing the bright blue sky and white puffy clouds. _It's nice to know that the day of my death is beautiful._

A mask man tightened the noose around her neck and checked the her pockets for any belongings. "Any words you'd like to say before…" he began to ask but stopped when he saw the girl give him a soft nod.

"If I may," she whispered and looked up at the Royals balcony.

The man turned her around after telling her she could only say a couple words.

_A couple words and I'm dead,_ Atar mused and lifted her chin into the air. And as she opened her mouth to speak, the mass of people quieted, expecting the adulterer to lash at the monarchy. "My Lord and Lady," she yelled over the multitudes and watched the Fire Lord stand from his royal seat when his title was mentioned. "I hope that you will forgive me, even after my most deserving death. And know that I am not part of any schemes against your precious daughter, the heir to the Fire Nation throne."

The guard standing behind the woman nodded at the executioner in approval and watched as the plank was pulled from below the traitor's feet.

Katara looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Wait. What did she say about Luna?" she asked desperately as she grabbed his arm in expectation.

"Nothing, just that she's not part of any…" He stopped when it dawned on him.

The Lady of the Fire Nation stood hastily from her seat and rushed to the edge of the balcony, leaning over it in urgency. "Stop!" she yelled and waved her dainty arms. "Stop the exe--" She stopped and gasped when she saw the sight below her. Hanging from a thick rope was Atar's small lifeless body, swinging gently in mid-air as her family cried miserably in their hands. Katara looked away and sighed in despair.

Her daughter was in danger.

* * *

_"Never underestimate someone whose mind dwells in vengeance."_ -chickygurl 

Her long black robes swept the clean beige floor as she walked hurriedly down the corridor towards the destined room. Her hands were fisted and her face held a face of pure hatred. _That woman just had to say that! They'll be coming at any moment!_ she thought angrily, paying no mind to a stout elderly man who had glanced at her as he sipped his tea.

"Good day," his soothing voice hummed when she walked past him.

"Yeah yeah," she threw over her shoulder and continued walking, leaving the man in the dust.

She growled enraged when she saw two men guarding the room that she needed to go in to. She cooled her expression and forced a smile, as well as a bow, when she neared them. "Good day sirs," she began in a sweet innocent voice that she was clearly faking. "The Lord and Lady wish to speak to you about your position in this corridor." She glanced to her side and saw the old man take a seat on an old marble bench, still sipping his drink. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she briefly recollected the long tea parties he put for her all those years ago.

"We have orders to stay here, no exceptions--"

"But I'm not talking about exceptions. The Fire Lord clearly said to me to call you forth. I can not appear empty handed and you can't not show up." She heard faint steps and panicked. "You'll be fired without pay," she insisted when the men exchanged worried glances.

"But the child," one began. "We can not leave the Princess unattended. Strict orders from the Royals, you know."

She nodded and smiled. "If it is the child you are worried about, I'll stay here and watch her." She pushed one man forward and grabbed the other's arm. "Go on. They're in the study."

The men took a couple steps forward in hesitation. "I don't know…"

"Just go!" she yelled in frustration and slapped her hand in front of her mouth after the words escaped her. She looked at one of guards and smiled sheepishly. "Please forgive me," she excused and seductively grab his hand. "It's just that I've been under a lot of stress lately and…"

The guard cleared his throat uneasily and glanced at his partner, who was completely unsettled by the whole scenario. "It's alright my lady," he said and gently pulled away from her tender grasp.

"He just wishes to speak to you," she whispered pleadingly and looked both ways down the corridor, expecting to see either her brother or his wife coming at her. "It won't take long and I'll be here to watch the girl." She discreetly pushed the two soldiers forth a bit, sighing mentally when they nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We'll be back soon. Do not leave this door no matter what," the second man ordered as he pointed his large finger at her. "Got It?"

She nodded hurriedly and gave them a final shove before watching them leave towards the Royal study. "That was a bit too easy," she said to herself once they were out of earshot.

She opened the door to her niece's room and peered inside before taking a step forward. She entered the nursery upon hearing loud steps followed by the faint murmuring of approaching people. _They're coming!_ She closed the door and briefly inspected the room. Upon one wall was the great Fire Nation flag with its proud insignia embroidered in the middle of dark red fabric. And across this symbol of high allegiance and honor, was a large Water Tribe flag with its blue colors and emblem laid across the textile. To her, this flag symbolized weakness and weakness alone. _How common of my brother to reproduce with such dirty blood._

She approached the small crib that laid in the middle of the room and pulled the dark pink curtain aside, exposing a sleeping child. Her niece. She smirked and leaned down to examine the babe closer. "You look just like Water Tribe filth," she commented and grabbed the child roughly, not caring if the Princess woke or not.

"Ma?" the young girl squeaked sleepily when she felt her body being raised from her warm soft pillows.

"No," the malicious woman answered and looked straight into the girl's light blue eyes. "I'm not your mother." She smiled and placed a empty kiss on the babe's cheek. "I hate you," she whispered to her and found that the words affected the child. Good.

"Aaaah," Luna whined and slapped the woman's arms furiously. She didn't like this woman. Not one bit. And she especially disliked the word she had used to express herself. "Nooooo!"

"Shut up!" she ordered and shook the child slightly.

"Put her down!" Zuko yelled as soon as he opened the door to his daughter's nursery.

Zula turned to face her brother and smirked. This was what she had practiced for. "No," she answered and watched Katara and General Iroh push themselves past the Fire Lord. "I don't think I will."

* * *

**A/N-** Okay, I have a concern about your reviews, or should I say, the lack of them lately. You guys, I work really hard writing this fanfic and it kinda sucks (and hurts) when I get fewer and fewer reviews everytime I update. You see, the less reviews I get, the less motivation I have to write. So please guys, review. Tell me what you think about the chapter, about the story, about the cartoon in general. 

**I'll update as soon as I can...promise.  
PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!  
PLEASE!**


	13. Have Faith

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

The sun's rays peeked through the dark red curtains of the nursery, giving the four beings within the room a ghastly glow that matched the atmosphere that surrounded them. Zula stood a few paces in front of the curtained window, facing the Fire Lord, his wife, and the retired old General Iroh. A smile danced on the woman's pink lips as the small babe whined quietly in her thin arms. 

"Put her down Zula, she did nothing to you," the Fire Lord ordered quietly as he took a small step forward. His hands were unconsciously fisted and his heart thumped fiercely within his heavily armored chest.

"Don't get any closer!" the woman roared and stepped back in short panic. "Don't make me do it sooner than I planned," she added threateningly when she felt the cold steel blade of her hidden dagger press against her side.

Zuko locked eyes with his frightened daughter and forced a smile, trying to calm the child from the short - but ever so long - distance between them. "Don't hurt her--"

"Or what?" she sneered and tightened her grip on her niece. "You'll kill me? …Please brother, do you actually believe I'm afraid of you?" No answer left the Lord and she smiled, she expected as much.

"Please put her down," Katara asked quietly.

Zula sent the waterbender a scowl before returning her gaze towards her brother. "I honestly don't know what you see in that stupid girl. I have seen much more beautiful women that actually belong to the Fire Nation." She held the young Princess in front of her, displaying her to the inhabitants of the room. "Look at this disgraceful excuse for an heir that she produced for you. It's absolutely disgus--"

"Shut up!" Zuko ordered with a growl. Curls of smoke emitted from his tightly fisted hands. "SHUT UP!"

"No!" Zula barked backed and flinched momentarily when Luna let out a brief scream. "I won't shut up, Zuko! I have wanted to do this for years and now I have the chance. I won't pass it up."

"MA!" the Princess whined loudly, reaching towards her mother.

Katara instinctively took a step forward, causing Zula to grab her knife.

"Get back!" she warned and swung the metal in the air.

The Lady froze in her tracks as she watched the knife intently. "Please--"

"Shut up!" the former Princess ordered and Katara followed instruction, saying nothing more.

Zula's golden eyes shone brightly with evil that Zuko never knew existed. And for the first time in his life, the Fire Lord was weak with fright. He nodded obediently and unclenched his hands, admitting defeat. His daughter was in danger and there was nothing he could do, except comply to his deranged sister's orders until she released the child.

"You have dishonored our family," she accused while pointing the sharp knife towards her brother. "You married this water wench and made this." She pointed at the babe with the weapon and smirked when she noticed Iroh close his eyes.

"And you, uncle? You agreed to this marriage and welcomed this--," Zula eyed Katara with brief repugnance before continuing, "--_commoner_ to our home. The Fire Nation Palace, the place where Zuko and I grew up."

The tired General looked into his niece's golden eyes before retreating his gaze to the ground. How she's changed. She was no longer the sweet little girl that played Pai Cho with her old uncle in the afternoons. She had outgrown the whiny attitude that she sprouted whenever she went to etiquette lessons. The beautiful young preteen that once joked with her brother, no longer existed. Somewhere between Prince Zuko's banishment and the new Fire Lord crowning, Zula became a bitter woman whose mind dwelled in revenge. What a shame, he thought and closed his eyes when he heard a soft cry fill the air.

"Why are you here?" asked the Fire Lord, his voice weak and distant with distress.

"I'm glad you asked," she responded and held her knife upward, admiring its smooth silver blade. "You see, I'm here to fix everything." The Fire Lord's sister smiled as she lowered her stiletto and tucked it easily behind her belt, just in case.

Katara raised an eyebrow in curiosity and watched Zula take notice of the questioning eyes of all three royals.

"You heard me right, " she assured. "I'm here to fix everything." It was then that the merciless woman lifted the young Princess in the air, glaring hatefully at the waterbender. "This child is tainted with Water Tribe blood. She is unworthy of the Fire Nation throne."

"Ahhh!" Luna yelled in annoyance and waved her arms in the air. She didn't like the woman who was holding her and she wanted out. The young babe scanned the room and smiled when she saw her father standing a few feet from her. "Da?" she questioned and reached out towards him. He didn't move. "Da?" the Princess asked again, a hint of panic in her voice. He still didn't move. Tears began to run down her fair cheeks and her attempts to bring her father forth increased.

Zula laughed cruelly as she watched the young firebender cry for her dad. "Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" she asked and lowered the child. "She's calling you Zuko, why won't you listen?" A smirk played on her lips and she knew that he was hurting.

The young man's heart dropped to his stomach as he continued to watch his daughter cry for him. "Stop," he pleaded and closed his eyes.

"You should enjoy your daughter's voice while you can," the female firebender warned. "Because after today, you won't ever hear her cry or laughter again. Today is the last day of existence for _this_ little girl."

Salty droplets of water began to form behind the light blue eyes of the Water Tribe girl. "Oh," she breathed hopelessly and placed a hand over her beating heart. "Please, she's just a baby…" Her voice was soft and her cerulean eyes were bright with forming tears.

"She's just a baby," Zula mocked. "Wrong. She's the heir to the Fire Nation throne. She is a mutt. Our family has been soiled with Water Tribe blood. Princess Luna, daughter of the Fire Lord, is a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"Zula," Iroh began with the calm voice of a wise man, "please consider the consequences to your actions. If you murder the child you will be apprehended and sentenced to death--"

"I don't care!" The lady's eyes were filled with an unspoken rage that frightened all within the room. "I am willing to sacrifice myself for my country. I am not afraid!" Angry tears ran down the girl's cheeks. "I am not afraid!" she repeated and snatched the knife from her belt, holding it against the Princess' bare throat.

Katara cried out as she watched her child being pressed against the insane woman with a sharp blade against her young skin. "My baby!" she exclaimed and reached out for the babe that she had given birth to not so long ago.

The Fire Lord stood helpless before his sister. He couldn't move.

General Iroh took a step forward in the midst of the momentary chaos and took hold of Katara's shaking hand. He squeezed it tenderly, the way a father would, and nodded softly at Zuko. _Everything will be OK,_ he assured mentally and knew that his nephew understood. "My beloved niece," he stated and watched with slightly anxious eyes that Zula calmed, "do not do this. Put the child back in her crib and take a seat. We can have some tea…"

The woman raised her eyebrows at her elderly uncle before realizing what he was thinking. "You think I'm crazy," she snarled violently and stepped back.

Iroh simply shook his head and released Katara's hand when he lifted his own in defense. "I do not think this," he lied convincingly. "I simply want to converse with you. I haven't spoken to you in years--"

"Because I was banished!" she accused and shot an angry glare towards her brother, who was staring sadly at his daughter. "Zuko banished me and forced me to stay away from the place that I loved. My home was taken away from me! My throne! My HONOR!" Her voice was that of a maniac's, spine-chilling and loud.

The room fell deadly quiet.

"My own brother - my blood - placed me in permanent exile," Zula continued, her voice filled with a mixture of sadness and resentment. She shook her head and shifted the weight of the child, her arms were beginning to ache. "I will never forgive you for that."

Zuko furrowed his brow. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he was scarred, he was constantly taunted by her. On the day of his banishment, she smiled triumphantly at him from the port. She tried to capture the Avatar before him! And here she was, four years later, resenting him for things that could not possibly compare to the ill treatment that he received from her.

A significant gust of wind stirred the curtains behind Zula and Katara couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. She was sure that she had closed the windows when she set Luna down for her nap. She scanned the room discreetly and mistakenly gasped when she saw the figure of a boy standing behind Zuko.

Zula noticed the look on the Lady's face and scowled. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously and turned her head, scanning the room for anything irregular.

The Fire Lord glanced over at his wife, giving her a questioning expression when her blue eyes met his golden ones. Whatever she was up to, he needed to know. Their daughter was in fatal danger and he couldn't risk Katara trying to save the Princess on her own.

"The Avatar," the waterbender mouthed quickly and returned to her previous position.

Zuko's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if having the Avatar present was a good thing. The boy could compel Zula to panic and murder the child without a second thought. His heart began to beat faster. _No, she **won't** kill my daughter…_

The woman returned her attention to the trio and raised her eyebrows at Zuko's nervous expression. Something was up. "Alright," she ordered, "tell me what's going on. Now."

Another breeze brushed the room's atmosphere and Zuko caught on to what the Avatar wanted to do. He wanted himself known. "The Avatar," the Fire Lord said, trying to cover the anxiety in his voice. He cast Katara a sidelong glance when he felt her burning gaze fall in him. He could almost hear her thoughts. _What are you doing? Do you **want** your insane sister hurting our daughter?_

Zula furrowed her eyebrows at her brother as she stood there with the child in her arms. "…What?" she asked at last, finding her voice through the bewilderment in her mind.

"The Avatar," Zuko repeated and watched his sister lower her knife in confusion.

"What _about_ the Avatar?" the angry sister asked, her voice containing an utmost annoyance. She didn't have time for these barbaric riddles.

"He's here," Aang stated, casually walking past the royal family. He gave the Fire Lord a quick nod before stopping beside him.

Zula smiled viciously at the Avatar. "Well," she sung, "what a pleasant surprise. Are you here for the show?"

The Avatar took a step past Zuko, glowering. "There isn't going to be a show."

The woman continued smiling. "Oh Avatar," she began, "the show's already begun." She lifted her knife a small bit.

Katara panicked. "Stop Aang!" she yelled with the worried voice of a mother.

The teenage boy ignored her and took another step.

"You should probably listen to your lover over there," Zula mocked.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I never asked you to be." The former Princess lifted the knife another smidgen and smirked. "But you should be afraid _for_ the child."

Aang smiled. "She's brave."

"You are too confident for your own good."

Another step. "Maybe."

"Get back Avatar," Zula warned quietly.

"No," he answered harshly and took another step. "I won't let you hurt her."

She laughed. "Oh Gods, you sound just like Zuko."

The young Avatar fisted his hands and punched the air in front of Zula's legs, sending a strong current at them. He watched the silver blade leave the woman's hands when she tried to keep her balance. As soon as the 'cling' of metal hitting marble filled the air, Aang kicked the weapon aside and smiled victoriously. She was now unarmed.

The firebender growled in rage and stepped back against the window, tightening her grip on babe. "Stupid boy," she jeered. "Stupid stupid boy." She lit a fireball in her hand and neared it to the Princess' face. "Now you get to watch her burn to death." She glanced at Zuko momentarily. "Or maybe I can scar her and let her live with a marred face instead."

"Stop this Zula," came the angry voice of the Fire Lord.

"No!" The woman neared the blaze closer to the girl's face. "I'll do it Zuko, I swear I will…"

Princess Luna stared at the dancing orange flames with wide wondering eyes. A soft entertained smile filled her little young face as she watched the fire change from red to yellow to orange every millisecond. The warm element looked so smooth and soft. Oh, she wanted to touch it. She looked down at one of her hands and frowned disappointedly when she didn't have the colorful liquid dancing on her palm. She glanced up at the fire and then at Aang.

"Ire?" she asked with one small finger pointing at Zula's flame.

The Avatar raised an eyebrow at the baby's innocent curiosity. Didn't she realize that she was in danger of getting burned or even murdered by the flame that she so admires. He smiled gently at her and nodded. "Fire," he whispered and made a fireball of his own, realizing that the child was still a baby and had no clue what the word 'danger' was.

Zula stared at the Princess with slight amusement. "Smart kid, I'll give you that."

Luna looked up at the woman who held her and pointed at her mother. "Ma no ire!" she exclaimed strangely. She glanced at her father and furrowed her brow, trying to mimic the way he looks when angry. "Da ire." She pointed at her Grandfather Iroh. "Pa ire." The babe lifted her blue eyes towards Zula and smiled. "You ire." She pointed to herself. "I ire."

"Right…" Zula said dully. "Listen little girl, you are going to die."

Luna stopped smiling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The woman returned her attention towards Avatar and smirked. "What are you going to do now?

"He's not going to do anything," Katara said and splashed water on the flame that threatened to burn her child. Zula's hand hissed with the death of the fire as Katara lifted a large orb of water from a nearby flower vase. "You should've paid more attention to us," she taunted and neared the criminal.

The firebender panicked at she watched Katara and Aang getting closer to her. _No! I won't let them get away with this! _she yelled mentally and looked briefly around the room, holding the Princess tightly within her arms. She backed up against the window and watched Zuko smiling triumphantly at her from across the room. She growled. _The window!_ she remembered and kicked the glass behind her with her metal boot, shattering it to a million of pieces.

Katara dropped her orb of water and the Avatar stepped back while Iroh began walking forward. The Fire Lord immediately ran after his sister, who had escaped onto the balcony. "Uncle! Katara! Call the guards!" he ordered and stepped onto the marble terrace to find Zula carefully climbing down the side of it with the young babe over her shoulder.

Zuko growled as he watched her near the end of the wall.

"G'bye dear brother!" Zula shouted and stepped onto the grass of the palace gardens. She waved at him with a fake sweetness and positioned the child more comfortably on her arms.

Zuko looked frantically for any oncoming guards. Nobody.

"Luna!" Katara yelled desperately as she ran into the balcony and saw the malicious woman running off with her child. She lifted a leg over the balcony railing with tears in her eyes. "My baby," she wailed when she felt an arm around her waist.

"No Katara. By the time you get down there, she'll be gone," the Fire Lord said.

"Let me go!" she demanded and slapped at his arms. "Luna! My Luna!" Hot tears ran down her face as her slaps weakened. "My baby! Let me go! I need to save her!"

Zuko turned his wife around and looked into her crying blue eyes. "Don't worry," he whispered, trying to appear calm and in control of things. But deep inside he was hurting and afraid. Deep inside he wanted to cry. "Calm down Katara…"

"My baby!" the waterbender cried and tried to push him away. She didn't want to hear this garbage. She needed to go after her baby. "Let me go, please…" Katara pressed her hands against Zuko's armored chest and cried when he wouldn't budge.

The Fire Lord brought his wife closer to him and hugged her.

Below, Zuko could hear the yells of angry men. The running of searching guards. The loud shouting of Sokka, who had somehow been informed of the happenings. He could hear the rustling of leaves as strong feet trampled them.

"My baby," Katara cried quietly against the metal of her husband's armor. "Our baby."

"She'll be OK…" the young husband assured and hoped that he was right.

* * *

**A/N-** Most likely, in the real series, Katara will know that Zuko has a sister and that it's Zula. But just pretend that she didn't have a clue here, OK? Thanks! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-----------------------

I'll leave you with something "funny" that happend to me. I was writing this chapter and without thinking I wrote the following. Yeah, that's how tired I was...

**Blooper **  
Zuko: Luna's a firebender.  
Zula: Really?  
Zuko: Yep.  
Zula: (holds up Luna) Wow, she looks nothing like one.  
Aang: (snatches Luna and stares at Zula) Are you new at the whole taking-someone-hostage thing?  
Zula: (stares at her empty hands) Shit! I did it again…  
Iroh: (whispering to Zuko) A.D.D.  
Zuko: Yeah, I know.

I'm serious, I actually wrote that in earlier and cracked up when I saw what I did. I had to delete that whole part and start over. Grr.


	14. Hope

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

The small wooden walls of the small shack held the orange glow of dusk as the woman and child entered the room. The old floor planks creaked as the weight of the being walked slowly among them. A desk sat quietly in the middle of the room as if waiting for a deal to be made over it and memories of a young maid hung on the walls like portraits. A chair was placed neatly in the corner of the room and a sad little window lighted the space within the four walls. A couple candles were fixated on a shelf for lighting during the night and significant pieces of broken glass were scattered on the dankly floor. A large old mattress was sprawled on the ground for sleeping and a cracked mirror was nailed lazily on the almost unhinged door. 

The firebender sat the child on the wooden desk, growling in anger. Everything had gone completely wrong. The plan was to murder the child in front of the Royals, but she had wasted to much time in blaming them for her troubles. She looked at her niece with a mixture of panic and hesitation. What the hell was she suppose to do with girl now? She sighed heavily.

The rebels weren't going to be happy. Not at all.

"You know," she began as she approached the child, "this is all your fault. If you hadn't spoken your stupid baby talk, I wouldn't have been distracted and your mother wouldn't have snucken up on me." Zula lowered her face so it fronted the child's. Her fierce golden eyes boring into the Princess' calm blue ones. "You would be dead already," she hissed maliciously, a smirk crawling on her face when she noticed her niece back away from her.

Luna sat quietly with her eyebrows perked upwards in sadness; much like a puppy that begs futilely for food. The words that escaped the woman's mouth were strange. New. She used words that nobody had ever used with her (stupid, fault, dead) and quite honestly she didn't like them. The statements the woman said held a bad vibe that frightened her. And so, it was no surprise that the young babe's eyes began to well with tears. She wanted her mother…now.

Fresh sobs began to leave the girl as small salty tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She wailed for her mother and father with no prevail, they were not coming.

"Quiet!" Zula ordered with a sneer. She hated children.

Fearing the lady in red, Princess Luna silenced herself immediately. Sad tears continued to slide down her cheeks and tiny hiccups continued to escape her trembling body. "Ma," she whispered with a soft cry.

"Stop asking for your Water Tribe peasant of a mother because I doubt you'll see her ever again," Zula demanded with a glare.

Luna hiccupped once more, wiping the last of her tears off her young face. "Ma," she hushed to herself and watched her aunt pace nervously across the floor in front of her. She shifted her eyes to the window and noticed that the moon was full, its gentle glow lighting the room.

Her mother's voice began to whisper the tale of the moon in her head. _I met the moon once…_

She yawned deeply and laid herself down on the hard wooden desk, closing her light blue eyes as she tucked her arms under her heavy head.

_She was a kind young woman who sacrificed herself for her people._

Sleep began tugging at the Princess' mind.

_She helped save the world…just like the Avatar…_

Luna felt her body being lifted from the desk and onto the mattress.

_The moon symbolizes hope._

Princess Luna sighed tiredly as she listened to her mother's final words.

_…I love you Luna. Goodnight…_

_

* * *

_

_"In a world filled with darkness, we all need some kind of light. Whether it's a great flame that shows us how to win back what we've lost. Or a powerful beacon intended to scare away potential monsters. Or a few glowing bulbs that reveal to us the hidden truth of our past. We all need something to get us through the night, even if it's just the tiniest glimmer of hope."_ -unknown

Large gray clouds gathered slowly in the sky as the orange sun finished hiding below the Earth's horizon. The heavens were tinted with a faint purple glow and the stars began to peek around the large full moon that shone dully above the Fire Nation's many cities. A soft breeze ruffled the orange and red leafs of the garden's trees, letting the people of the world know that Autumn had arrived.

Katara stood silently on the large marble terrace, waiting for any news about her daughter. Guards could still be head running steadily below, murmuring to each other about how useless the search was. The Fire Lord had accompanied them on their last search party and found no traces of the Princess or his sister.

They were gone.

The waterbender sighed in distress and headed inside when a cold gust of wind pierced her tear streaked face. She closed the large double doors that led to the balcony, noticing the large broken window that stood beside them.

Palace maintenance had come in a couple hours after the kidnap to pick up the broken glass and to finish shattering the window. All that laid there now was a large square hole in the wall with two opened curtains surrounding them.

She walked weakly to the girl's empty crib and stared down at the pillows as if expecting the growing babe to appear of out thin air. _We weren't quick enough_, she thought remorsefully as a lone tear traveled down her cheek.

She straightened her posture and wiped her face with the small red handkerchief that her husband had given her before he left. After a couple moments of contemplation, Katara left her child's nursery and walked towards her own dormitory, completely ignoring the passing guards that briefly bowed to her.

The Lady open the door to her bedroom and sighed at its emptiness. Lord Zuko had not arrived yet.

Katara entered her washroom and splashed some water onto her face before dressing into her long blue nightgown. Before leaving the lavatory, she glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed at the sight of her face. She looked absolutely horrible.

She walked to the large bed that centered the room and lifted the heavy bedspread, exposing the soft blood-red silk sheets that were laid so neatly below. She crawled into bed not caring that she hadn't had dinner and that it was just the early evening. She couldn't eat and she knew that she wouldn't sleep that night either, but she just wanted to lie down and think.

Katara just wanted her baby.

The young mother closed her eyes and hugged the pillow that laid beside her. And not caring if her husband came in, she cried miserably into it. She wailed her child's name as she squeezed the pillow into an unbearable hug. Endless tears left her eyes as she wept for the Princess that had been taken away from her.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," she sobbed regretfully into the black cushion. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Zuko walked down the long hallway towards his room, his long strides echoing every time his metal boots met the marble floor. Night had fallen, forcing him to postpone the search until tomorrow at dawn. 

So many horrible things had happened that day. He placed his hand on his head and sighed. _Please don't let anything happen to her_, he pleaded to the almighty Gods that lived within the giant golden gates of heaven. _Please…_

"My Lord," a meek voice asked as he reached the door to his room.

The Fire Lord turned to see Tai standing behind him, an empty silver platter hanging by her side. He gave her a soft nod and what would have been a smile if it wasn't for the circumstances. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready," she responded and bowed her head.

"I don't thi--" he began but cut himself off, reconsidering his answer. "I'll tell the Lady," he said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Tai nodded and began to leave before hesitating for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking," she began, her soft voice wavering in doubt. "Is there any news about the Princess?"

The Fire Lord shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he whispered sadly. "But thank you for your concern though."

"Anytime my Lord," she said as she bowed before him. She gave him a sad smile and left for the kitchen, forgetting to ask how the Lady was doing.

Zuko turned the knob to his bedroom and entered to find his wife lying in bed with her arms around his pillow. Her head buried into the cushion and her body trembling with every smothered cry that left her.

"Oh Katara…" he breathed and shut the door.

He walked toward the bed and sat down beside her, placing his hands on her shaking shoulders. "Hey," he whispered in her ear. His voice was soft and a lump began to form in the back of his throat.

Katara let go the pillow in her grasp and turned around. She took a moment to look at Zuko, hoping with all her might that he would tell her that he found Luna. Questions filling her hopeful eyes as she sat up.

"Nothing," the Fire Lord whispered and looked away. He couldn't take the sadness in her face.

The Lady sat there for a moment, her mind trying to digest what he had said. And after realizing that he hadn't found their daughter, she wrapped her arms around her his neck, bringing him close. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wept for her child and for her husband and for herself. Tears fell onto his shoulder as she hugged him tighter. Her heart felt like it had become swollen and her breathing was becoming harder with every sob.

And it wasn't long before she began to feel the Fire Lord shake. "I'm so sorry Katara…"

"Oh Zuko," she cried and kissed his wet cheek. "It's not your fault."

The firebender rubbed his wife's back, trying to soothe her. "I'm going to find her," he promised when he began to hear her cries soften. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it tenderly. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want her to get hurt," she cried, her lungs feeling like they were going to explode from all the weeping.

"Neither do I," Zuko agreed, his own tears falling from his sad golden eyes.

_…three years ago…_

He watched as the woman that called herself his sister bow before him, her golden eyes downcast and her fair hands extended before her. He smiled to himself as the cracks of the flames that danced beside him continued in their own rhythmic music of doom. Even from his view point, he could see the even rising and falling of her body as she breathed calmly.

It was just like Zula to not fear her brother, the mighty Fire Lord.

"Do you know the reason of why I have brought you forth?" Zuko asked, his voice deep and military; much like the tone that his father used when he was alive.

The Lady raised her head and smiled. "I do not," she answered innocently and straightened her posture as she sat upon the cold marble floor that extended beyond her late father's throne.

"You have conspired against me," the Fire Lord stated bluntly. "Do you deny it?"

Zula's smile immediately disappeared from her young flawless face. "What?" she asked, her heart's beat quickening. "Why would I do such a horrendous thing? You have arrived but just yesterday."

"So you _do_ deny it," Zuko stated as he moved to the edge of his fiery seat.

"Yes for I have done nothing wrong," the Lady lied as she stood from her kneeling pose. "Conspiracy? Surely you do not think--"

"Are you calling me a liar?" the Fire Lord raged, the flames beside him rising with his fury. For years he was tormented by her. He was constantly taunted by her for his disfigurement. So it came as no surprise when someone from her _own_ crowd confessed that she was planning to overthrow him.

"No I'm not--" she began to correct, her head hanging low.

"Planning to overthrow the Fire Lord is a serious crime, Zula."

Lady Zula raised her head, her eyes glaring hatefully at the man who sat highly on the throne that should belong to her. "I know it is!" she yelled.

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"I know it is a crime," she continued, "Do you think I'm stupid? I have done nothing wrong. I do not know who told you such things, but I have not made a conspiracy to overthrow you."

"Of course you haven't Zula, because you are the perfect little sister." He watched as she broke away from his accusing gaze. He knew she was guilty. He knew that she would bring him trouble the moment he stepped onto Fire Nation land. He knew her too well and that was her flaw.

She was too predictable.

"You are banished indefinitely." The words came out so easily. And the look that fell upon the Lady's face was absolutely priceless. A mixture of horror, indignation, confusion, and betrayal. And as much as he would've liked to laugh in her face, he didn't when he realized that he probably held the same expression when those words were said to him.

"But--" she began, her head looking around the large hall.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Your wife won't allow you to banish me!" she exclaimed, feeling triumphant.

"And why not? She does not even know that you exist," Zuko responded.

Zula's face went blank. "She doesn't?" she asked and suddenly felt hurt. Her brother hadn't told his wife that he had a sister? Was he ashamed of her? _Why does it matter?_ her conscience demanded. _Don't you feel ashamed of him?_

"Leave my sight Zula!" Zuko ordered and closed his eyes, when he saw her kneel before him.

"No! Please Zuko, I didn't - you have to understand." The Fire Lady wouldn't give up. He couldn't do this to her. She was his sister. His blood! "Brother, brother of mine. We share the same blood--"

The Fire Lord laughed freely. "That is nothing to be proud of. Besides, when I was in my time of need you did not even give me a passing glance. Why should I have mercy for you? Were you not the very same person who told me that I was a disgrace to our family?"

"But--"

"Enough!" The flames rose in rage. "Your ship will leave tomorrow at dawn. Leave my sight. Now!"

"My ship?" Zula asked, rising to her feet.

"Surely you do not want to travel to the Earth Kingdom on foot?" He took a deep calming breath. "Now leave my sight before I change my mind and execute you for insubordination."

The Lady furrowed her brow. "You will not see the last of me," she warned and turned on her heel. "You can bet your life on it!" And with that said, she walked out of the main hall.

"For your sake, let's hope this is the last I see of you," he muttered to himself and watched the large double doors before him close shut.

* * *

**READ! IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOLLOWS!**

Now, the agreement to doing this sequel was clear. I made sure it was. The agreement was that you would not bug me (or threaten me) to update NOW! I know it sucks guys, believe me, I do. It sucks for me, too! You think that I don't look forward to your wonderful reviews?

But you have to understand one thing: I have a life!

I'm not some fool that just types stories day and night. I have school (which gives out tons of homework), friends (whom I have to give my time to), and chores (which I have to finish before I can do ANYTHING).

Sorry for the bitchi-ness, but I made it absolutely clear that I would not update regularly. And you guys AGREED to it. Most of you are cool with my updates but there are a couple who simply have decided to giveme an ultimatum about updating my own story.

Well, tough luck. I'm the author and I will decide when it is TIME.

I love you all very much, but Jesus Christ, cut me some slack. Thank you!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. A New Enemy

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

The Fire Lord woke a few minutes before the bright sun; his golden eyes opening to the bluish glow that the dark room held. The curtains of the Royal bedroom had remained shut the during the long night for reasons that could be explained by the fact that Katara didn't want to be reminded of her daughter if she saw the moon outside her window.

_"What does 'Luna' mean?" she had asked._

_"Moon."_

He inhaled deeply as he passed his hand over his wife's soft brown hair. She laid her head upon her husband's chest with a tan arm flung lazily over his abdomen, the remaining signs that she had fallen asleep with Zuko within her grasp.

Katara had cried throughout the everlasting night. Her lack of sleep not allowing her husband for any of his own, but it felt the same to him. He couldn't sleep thinking that his daughter was in danger.

_"What if she's dead?" Katara asked, her cries but soft whimpers in the darkness._

_Zuko brought her closer to him. "She's not," he assured with a whisper, staring at the dancing flame of a nearby candle. "I can feel it…"_

Prayers had been said during Katara's moments of calmness. She had asked Zuko to pray with her. They had established a small table with large ceremonial candles surrounding its borders. Two small red cushions were set opposite of each other and a few moment of meditating had taken place before the merciful requests were made.

_"Repeat after me," Zuko ordered quietly, his eyes closed and his breathing calm._

_"Alright," she responded as a tear ran down her cheek._

_He took a large breath and began, "Lord Agni, the provider and enhancer of life full of radiance, which protects the mind and body, listen to us…"_

The sun began to rise, its luminous rays peeking through the opened spaces of the draperies, casting long bright lines over the walls and over Katara's face. Soft movements began to come from her, causing the Fire Lord to freeze on instinct.

"Hmm…" she moaned softly and nuzzled into her husband's chest, trying to find comfort through the warmth of his body.

Zuko shifted under her and closed his eyes for a couple moments. He didn't want to wake his wife. He didn't want to remove her from the land of happiness that her mind created during her short hours of slumber. He didn't want to remind her of the current circumstances and see her cry for their child. He opened his eyes and softly shook Katara's shoulder in an attempt to wake her gently.

He didn't want to but he had to.

"Katara," the firebender whispered and shook her again.

The Lady's eyes fluttered as she began to travel back from the place of her childhood. Dreams of her Water Tribe had visited her during the night, allowing her to forget that she ever met the Avatar. That she ever got married to the Fire Prince. That she ever had a daughter. "Hmm?" she hummed and closed her eyes upon meeting the sun's bright beams of light.

The Fire Lord petted his wife's head and began to remove himself from the warmth that both of them had created within the comfortable sheets of the spacious bed. "It's dawn. I need to go," he said quietly as he put on his large black robe and slippers.

"Where?" Katara asked, beginning to wake. She rubbed her tired blue orbs as she began to sit up.

Zuko's heart sank. "I need to go," he repeated. He didn't want to tell her where. Not again.

"Wh--" she began but stopped when she realized where it was that he was going. He was going to find Luna because she was kidnapped…by his sister, Zula. She sighed. It was all coming back to her. The night had erased her memory for a few temporary seconds but it came back to her all the same. Her child was gone.

She watched Zuko walk into the washroom, closing the door behind him. She stared at the closed door, a sadness drowning her celestial eyes. She pulled the covers off of herself as she began to get up from her bed, a bit of determination building inside her. She slid her small delicate feet into her black slippers and briefly looked at her robe before deciding not to put it on.

Katara didn't feel like getting comfortable.

"I want to go with you," she said through the door and waited for a response.

The wooden door opened, exposing the Fire Lord dressed in his expensive sparring clothes. "What?" he asked, a tired note in his deep voice. He walked past her towards the large oak dresser beside their bed. He didn't want to look at his wife's face for too long. Her sadness was overwhelming and those eyes just made it worse for him.

"I want to go with you," Katara repeated. Her determination had strengthened and a stern but soft look covered her young face. "I _need_ to go with you."

Zuko pulled out the magnificent heavy armor from a drawer and extended it upon the cot, his mind determined not to look at Katara's pleading face. "Absolutely not. You need to stay here in case Zula decides to come back."

The Lady walked towards her husband and placed a hand upon his arm, stopping him from lifting his breastplate. "She's not going to come back. If she's as smart as you said she is, she won't. Zula knows this place is heavily guarded." She furrowed her brow and placed her hand under her husband's chin, turning his head so he looked at her. "I'm desperate Zuko. You can't just leave me here the whole day waiting. I need to go look for her."

"I'm sorry Katara, but you can't. If you leave this palace, you'll be in danger--"

"So why can you--"

"Because I have armor to protect me. You don't," he said simply and pulled the heavy armor over his head.

"I'm a Master Waterbender!" Katara exclaimed. "I am more than capable of protecting myself."

"I know!" Zuko argued, agitated that she refused to reason with him. "I know you're capable Katara, believe me, I do. But tell me, how is water going to protect you if an arrow stabs you in the back?" He watched her intently, seeing her determination fade away before him. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"…Is my brother accompanying you today?" she asked, her voice quiet and miserable.

The Fire Lord continued to put on his protective shields and tying the strings where it was needed. "Yes," he answered. "The Avatar is coming as well." He sat on the bed and began putting on his large metal boots.

"And Iroh?"

"He wanted to come but I insisted that he stay with you in case my sister or one of her accomplices arrives," he said as he tied his boot strings for the second time.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Accomplices?"

"I doubt my sister is working alone." Zuko stood and looked down at himself. "If she asked a simple maid for help, she has aid somewhere else." He grabbed his helmet from atop the dresser and positioned it on his head.

"Oh," the waterbender breathed and stepped closer to her husband, reaching for the tie that connected his breastplate to his clothes. "Let me check for any mishaps," she said quietly and double checked the armor upon her husband's handsome body. "…Alright." She looked up at him, his face peeking through the half oval of his red helmet.

"Don't cry anymore," Zuko said, a sad smile creeping on his face.

Katara got on her toes, the intention of giving him a small peek vanishing when strong arms wrapped themselves around her. And before she could think about what was happening, her lips fell upon Zuko's, forcing her into a passionate kiss. His lips kissed her with a feverish craze, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck in an attempt to hold on.

And after a fleeting moment she realized that this was their first kiss in a month. And a yearning to make love at that moment called her before it was overlapped by the giant yearning to have her young daughter safe with her.

The need for air separated them and she watched the Fire Lord pant for air as she tried to compose herself.

"Thank you," he said and smiled at her, his lips pink, "for everything."

Tears began to well up and Katara closed her eyes. "Go," she whispered and felt soft lips brush against her forehead. The clapping of Zuko's steps filled the room and the opening sound of her door rushed into her ears. "Be careful," she stated loudly.

The Fire Lord looked at Katara for a moment before stepping out the door. "I love you too," he said with a subtle laugh and closed the door, swearing to himself that he saw his wife's body shake at the words.

She had begun to cry.

* * *

Loud obnoxious knocks had interrupted the young woman's deep slumber. A low annoyed groan and the toss of a torn pillow accompanied the noise, waking the small child as well. The sun's bright yellow rays filled the dank room, exposing the disgusting dark wet stains on the floor. The mattress was tinted a horrible yellow and the walls contained creepy cracks that were possibly the homes of many insects. 

Zula threw her legs over the torn bed, pushing the lethargic Princess to the side in a nonchalant matter so that she could get to the door. "Who could it be at this time?" she grumbled in her throat, annoyance clearly written on her tired face.

"Open up!" came the ever familiar voice of her companion. "It's us!"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Come in," she welcomed sarcastically, her arms leading the three men into her small rented hut.

The leader of the three, was the first to notice the child sitting confusedly on the small cot that laid on the floor. Her familiar blue eyes meeting his fierce brown ones. "You didn't kill her?" he asked accusingly. His dark brown hair shining under the sun's light. "How come you didn't kill her?"

"I couldn't," she began guiltily.

"Oh, don't tell me that you felt b--"

"NO!" she interrupted indignantly, her hands fisted. "No. Her mother snuck up on me and then the Avatar, so I just grabbed the child and ran." She glanced at the babe who was staring at one of the leader's lackey, an amazingly large man. "And I didn't think that you'd want me to kill her here without her parents to witness it…"

The young man smiled deviously and nodded. "You're very wise," he said smoothly. "You know, at first I thought that working with you would be a complete waste of time. I didn't think that I could ever trust Fire Nation swine, but you proved me wrong." His brilliant smile greeted Zula's scowl before he began to casually walk towards the Princess. "Yes, you proved me wrong," he muttered with satisfaction, his long strides sounding loudly in the air.

His steps flowed like water from a stream, giving the illusion that he drifted through the air, and his tan skin glowed beautifully in the room. His strong arms lifted the girl from the dirty mattress, bringing her face-to-face with him. "You look just like your mother," he noted and smirked at the frightened expression on her young face.

"So what do we do now Jet?" the large man asked, his throat sounding clogged.

"We wait," the man said, giving Luna an artificial kiss on the cheek, "and think of a plan."

* * *

**A/N-** JET? WTF? I bet I surprised most of you. I like surprises, don't you? 

And since pimping is becoming the new fad around here, I'll be pimping fics that I think are wonderfully written.

1) **Dracori's** "Hearts of Fire"  
A Zutara "bait plot" fanfic. Please leave a review and give her encouragement. Her work is great.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Did Zula really do all that stuff? because she sounded pretty convincing that she didn't. -lonesamuri** Yes. It was implied that she did try to overthrow Zuko when it was said that she was LYING. Go back and re-read. It's a very discreet clue.

**Did you know about the whole waterbenders get power from the moon and firebenders/sun? And that what was with the whole naming her Luna, or was it just a fluke? -crzysheelf** That is such a good question! A few days before I began writing "Beware" I learned that the moon controlled the tides. So being the Avatar obsessed freak, I compared it with waterbending (who knew I'd be right?). But instead of having Katara naming the child, I had Zuko do it as a symbol that he ACCEPTS Luna as a potential waterbender. And yes, Luna really DOES mean "moon". All Spanish speakers out there are with me on that, right?

**Where's Sokka, Iroh, and Aang right now? Are they searching too? -Jordan Herbert** I believe this chapter answered your questions. :)


	16. Beware

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** Dedicated to **ML7** because she is so polite about my broken promises. You made my week girl, I hope you know that. :)

* * *

_Beware appearances…_

* * *

"C'mon kid," began Zula as she wrapped a large white shawl over her head, "we're going out to town." Her petite body was covered by a simple white commoners' dress and her short brown hair was pulled into a clean bun. Small brown slippers covered her feet and a basket large enough to carry a few vegetables hung over her left arm. 

Luna watched the woman gather her things but said nothing. After a week of living with the woman, the Princess learned not to speak unless spoken to. She learned not to cry. She learned not to breathe too loudly. And she learned not to smile because there was "nothing to smile about". The consequences for doing anything besides being quiet and out of the way was a smack and a lecture on how she was wished dead.

There were times when she did smile. These times consisted of Jet, a seemingly nice man who came every couple of days and brought her sweets for her to enjoy. The reasons for his kindness were unknown to her, for she did not know what "let her enjoy her last days" meant.

"Here," the firebender mumbled as she placed a dark shawl over the babe's small head. "It's going to get hot under there but just deal with it." She lifted the child and opened the door, careful not to drop the basket. "No whining or else," she added and closed the door.

Seeing the lively people of the town was a nice change to being locked up in the wooden hut. Laughter could be heard from the different produce stands and children could be seen playing on the dirt roads, their energetic yells filling the air. And oh, how the Princess wished that she could join them.

"Six peaches," Zula ordered indifferently, her pretty face hidden. A small coin bag was held firmly in her hand as she held her niece tightly in her arm.

The merchant nodded politely and began picking out the fruit for the woman. "Your daughter has lovely eyes," he commented when he glanced at the child in the firebender's arms.

Zula raised her eyebrow at the man. "Oh, she's not--" she began but was interrupted by the man's quiet advice.

"You better hurry with your shopping, the Fire Lord's men will be out soon." He placed the peaces in the basket after it was handed to him. "They'll be inspecting all the children under two."

Zula tightened her grip on the Princess as though if she was really her daughter. "Does the Fire Lord come with his men?" Her heart beat unknowingly quickening with slight panic.

"Yes yes," muttered the man. "Always. It's a shame really - about the Princess - but I suppose it's all for the best."

"How do you figure?"

"Well - not to be disrespectful to the Lady or anything of that sort - but Water and Fire shouldn't mix. They just shouldn't," the merchant whispered, his head shaking disapprovingly.

"I agree," she concurred, taking the small handmade basket from the man and hanging it over her free arm. "I honestly don't know what the Fire Lord saw in Miss Katara."

"True, but we must not judge him too harshly. Love is blind but not stupid. He may have married Water Tribe blood but at least Lady Katara knows what's she's doing."

Zula's smile faded as she extended her delicate hand out, three copper pieces laying squarely in the palm of her hand. "If you say so," she said coldly and pulled her arm away when the merchant took the money owed. With a bow of her head and the tiniest of smiles, she whispered "good day" and began to depart.

"Wait!" the man exclaimed, a small orange peach in his fist. "For your child," he offered and handed the fruit to the Princess. "It's such a hot day."

The firebender raised an eyebrow at the merchant's generosity before bowing her head. "Thank you sir," she stated, took the fruit, and gave it to the child.

Luna took a cautious bite of the peach before deciding that it was enjoyable. After living in the hut with the woman she learned that not _all_ food was good. She smiled to herself, causing some of the sticky juice to drip out of the corner of her small mouth.

"You're lucky that man was nice enough to give you something to eat," she said discreetly. I wasn't planning on giving you any until tomorrow."

The Princess paid no mind to the cruel words that were said to her. Instead, she sucked on the sweet fruit and smiled at the nearby children. "Tank you," she chirped at the woman and took another bite.

"Shut up," Zula mumbled angrily and replaced the black shawl over the child's head. "Inspection will begin soon, so we sho--"

Suddenly the monotone voice of a Fire Nation soldier stopped her mid-sentence. "Child please," he stated loudly, causing the woman in front of him to turn around.

Zula gasped softly as she came face-to-face with a red helmet, its white grill giving the mask an eerie appearance. "E--excuse me?" she asked, her tone of voice indignant and her arm tightly around the child.

"Child please," the man repeated, this time extending his arms.

"You--you inspected her last time," she lied nervously, pulling the girl away from him.

"It won't take long," he assured indifferently. "I just need to see her more closely."

"Okka?" Luna squeaked curiously when she noticed a man dressed in blue speaking with a young lady.

Zula took a step back. "You inspected her last time," she insisted. "Please don't do it again. I--I think it traumatized her."

"Hand me the child!" the soldier commanded loudly, his patience on the verge of breaking.

The Princess dropped the half-eaten peach from her small hands when she realized that the man in blue was her uncle. She extended her arms and began to reach for him when he came closer to their location. "Okka!" she yelled, her voice smothered by the cloth over her mouth.

Zula glanced over her shoulder, noticing the Water Tribe boy several paces behind them. _Shit_, she thought and stepped to the side. "Please sir," she begged.

"Madam," he began. He was losing his tolerance with this woman. "I _need_ to see the child. Orders from the Fire Lord, you must understand."

"Stay away from me! Stay away from my child!" False tears escaped the firebender's golden eyes as she began to squeeze Luna against her chest in an attempt to look protective of her.

People began to stop in their tracks in order to watch the scene in the middle of the road. Heads had poked out of random shops and murmurs could be heard in the midday air.

Luna, uncomfortable in the woman's grasp, continued on calling her unknowing uncle. "Okka!" she yelled, her temper rising with her frustration. She refused to be ignored.

"Lady--" the soldier began but stopped upon noticing the happenings in the woman's arms.

"Okkaaaaa," Luna whined angrily, unaware of her glowing hands.

Zula looked down at the child, her eyes widening with surprise. _She's bending…_

"Nnnn," the babe hummed with her arms extended towards her uncle.

The woman furrowed her brow at the man before her. "Look what you've done," she reprimanded, her hand stroking her niece's small head. "Hush my child, he'll be gone soon."

The soldier sighed behind his mask. This wasn't going anywhere. "Very well," he breathed. "I'll let you go." He looked at the young girl uneasily before taking a step back. "Good day." He left the woman's sight before giving the child one last glance.

Zula smirked proudly and walked off the main road, amazed with her outstanding acting skills.

At the same time, a young Water Tribe warrior turned at the sound of his name.

* * *

_Beware those who surrender easily…_

* * *

Katara glumly watched night fall over the Fire Nation. She sat in a chair by the large window that overlooked the vast palace gardens. The trees swayed gently in the breeze and birds could be seen retreating to their nests. To their families. 

The Lady had stayed in her bedroom the entire day, waiting for news to arrive. Zuko had refused to let her join the search parties and she resented him for it every day. "Tomorrow I will go," she said to herself and sighed heavily against the window, making a small foggy circle on the glass.

The Fire Lord entered the room, noticing Katara sitting quietly by the window.

"Anything?" she asked, refusing to meet his gaze.

Zuko shook his head. "No," he answered, grimacing when he felt his throat sting from all the yelling. "Sokka thinks he heard Luna yell his name but I think the desperation is going to his head." He took a deep breath. "We searched and searched but found nothing."

"And Aang?" Her throat was knotted, she wanted to cry.

"He's collecting men as we speak. We're going on a night search."

Katara looked over to husband and stood up. "A night search?"

"Yes." He began to walk toward the washroom before his wife blocked his way. Her blue eyes looked up at him with the same pleading expression she used throughout the entire week. "Don't ask," he breathed.

"I need to go tonight," she said, ignoring his request. "You can't say no, Zuko. I want to go search for my daughter. I can't stay here day after day, agonizing the hour that I might receive horrible news. I must look for her. Please."

"No Katara. I've told you time after time, no. I don't want you to get hurt. You must stay here." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please try to understand--"

"I don't _want_ to understand! I want to look for my kidnapped daughter. I want to stop waiting here like some fool while you spend your days out there searching with no success. " The Lady sighed in distress. "I'm afraid Zuko. I'm afraid that our child is--is hurt. You can't just leave me here clueless."

"I'm sorry Katara but I won't allow you--"

"You are not my father Zuko!"

"But I am your husband and you will respect my decisions!" he yelled angrily. He had lost his patience.

"Same goes for me," Katara argued.

"You are not my equal," he whispered harshly. "You are my wife and as such, you will do as I say. You will not go with me and that's final." He moved her out of his way and entered the washroom, closing the door behind him.

Katara watched the closed door for one second before making up her mind. She swiftly grabbed her shoes and slipped past her bedroom door. Her steps couldn't be heard as she sprinted down the long palace halls, the white marble glistening with the light of the fire lamps. The guards that usually watched the main palace doors were gone and she made a quick mental note to scold them for such carelessness. Flowers zoomed past her as she reached her home's giant gates. Her body took a quick stop so she put on her shoes and with a brief and final glance behind her, she opened the steel gates.

She was going to look for her daughter whether the Fire Lord liked it or not.

* * *

_Beware the kindness of strangers…_

* * *

He supported the young child over his leather covered knee as his free hand gently stroked the girl's soft brown curls. A warm but deceiving smile decorated his handsomely tanned face as the babe's melodious laughter filled the air with every happy bounce. Her small lightweight arms flailed in the air with excitement, the memory of her loving parents forgotten. For the time being anyway. 

Zula stood from the chair she was sitting on, the sight before her becoming disturbingly sweet. "You play with that kid as though she was your very own," she commented curiously.

"Nah," he breathed and stopped bouncing his leg, causing the Princess to stop waving her arms in the air. "Kids aren't for me. I'm just letting her enjoy her last days."

The firebender stepped forward, noticing the girl's laughter waver. "If you keep playing with her, you'll get attached to her and back out of our plan," she warned and grabbed Luna, whose giggling had ceased.

Jet scowled. "I _never_ get attached to anything. I learned this after my parents were murdered."

She rolled her eyes as she placed the silent child upon the floor mattress. "Of course," she said sarcastically, "how dumb of me to have forgotten." She walked over to nearby wooden chair and sat upon it, sighing heavily when she realized how exhausted she was.

"Tired much?" the Earth Nation boy laughed upon noticing his accomplice's face.

"Yes. That damned child doesn't let me sleep. Her constant tossing and turning keeps me awake no matter what I do." Zula glanced at Luna, giving her a dirty look when they locked eyes. "I just want to get rid of her." She turned her gaze upon Jet and frowned. "Have you thought of a plan yet?"

The man shook his head. "No, but don't worry, it'll come to me. They always do."

"Yeah well, it better come to you because I don't know how much babysitting I can take."

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "It'll come to me soon enough." He rose to his feet, inhaling a large amount of air. He stretched out his arms and winked at the secluded Princess before heading for the door. "I'm going to go. I'll try to come back tomorrow…with a plan." Jet opened the door and stepped outside, feeling a cold gust of wind disturb the night sky.

"You better," he heard his companion say and shut the door before giving her a chance to say anything more.

* * *

_Beware the instincts of the afraid…_

* * *

Zuko splashed the warm water of his face, guilt beginning to build up in his young worried heart. His hand gripped a red towel and soft pats dried his face as he thought of the words that he had said to his wife just moments before. _You are not my equal,_ his angry voice echoed. He sighed regretfully as he looked at himself in the mirror. What was had he been thinking? 

_You were stressed out from the day's fruitless search._

_That's no excuse. What I said was completely out of hand._

_You were in your right. She raised her voice at y--_

_She's done it before and it didn't bother me then._

_Because your daughter wasn't in danger before--_

_Luna is her daughter as well. That's no excuse._

_You are her husband. She must learn to respect you!_

_I need to earn her respect._

_You don't need to earn anything. You are the Fire Lord. You get what you please._

_I get what I deserve._

_You're a fool._

_I don't care._

He shook his thoughts away and opened the door, his apology ready to leave his lips until he noticed the empty room before him. He turned his head and noticed that Katara's shoes had been taken from their resting place.

"Katara?" he asked and stepped out of the washroom. His gold eyes scanned the vast room once more in case he missed his wife's small figure in one of the corners of the bedroom. He called out her name once more, his voice louder and holding a hint of fear.

A loud demanding knock interrupted the Fire Lord's thoughts. "Sire!" a man called through the door. "The men are ready!"

Zuko sighed. "I'll be right out!" he yelled and took one more look around the room.

_Calm…she probably just went for a walk._

_Yes, you're probably right._

_I always am._

_

* * *

_

_Beware those who you've done wrong in the past…_

* * *

The town was dark except for the few light stands that lighted the dirt road. The night cast eerie shadows that covered the narrows alleys and the walls of the closed souvenir shops. The scurrying steps of stray animals could be heard in the distance, sending shivers up and down the Lady's spine. The diamond dotted sky was covered by large ominous clouds but the crescent moon had made sure to keep away from the gray puffs of water in order to expose her naked beauty to the world below. 

Katara felt slightly comforted by the thought that the young water Princess dwelled on the moon that hung over her head. She felt somewhat secure knowing that a spirit would always watch her although they were not as close as she wished they had been. _How is it up there?_ she thought curiously when she looked at the pale moon and its shadowy craters. _Is it cold?_

The shuffling of her feet dragging on the ground brought her back to reality where she realized that she didn't know how to begin her search. Zuko never told her what they did everyday, all he told her was that they had found nothing. They _always_ found nothing. Anger began to swell inside of her. Perhaps, if they took her on their searches, they would've found her. The Fire Lord obviously doesn't care about the Princess enough to look harder.

The mere thought dissipated the anger she felt. _What am I thinking_, she considered. _Zuko cares about Luna just as much as me…_

A bird screeched loudly above her, causing the Water Tribe girl to shriek in fright. Her heart thumped fiercely as she placed a soft hand over her chest. Wandering dogs began to bark at the sudden noise and she became more afraid.

From afar, a man hidden in the shadows observed Katara. A sly smirk grew on his face as a plan began to formulate in his head. He removed the straw of hay from between his teeth and chucked it to the side as he walked out of the darkness.

"Katara?" he asked curiously.

The waterbender turned at the sound of her name, her eyes squinting at the approaching figure. "Who's there?" she asked and straightened her posture.

"Who else?"

She gasped upon recognizing the man before her. "Jet." She furrowed her brow at the sight of him.

"The one and only," he announced proudly and puffed out his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked warily and passing a glance to her side in case someone was there to attack her.

"I was just about to go to the palace," he answered coolly. "But the real question is: what is a lovely young lady as yourself doing out here in the dark, unescorted?" His arms had crossed themselves across his chest and a wide smile was painted nicely on his face. He looked absolutely innocent.

"The palace?" she asked, completely forgetting his own question. "What were you going to do at the palace?"

"Oh," Jet began and unfolded his arms. "I found a baby girl in the fields today. I was going to report her in case anyone was looking for her." He smiled inwardly upon noticing Katara's sudden hopeful expression. This was too easy. "I wasn't sure if I should bring her with me, but since it's so late, I didn't think it safe…"

"A baby girl?" she inquired excitedly. "What's she look like? How old do you think she is? Where are you keeping her? Did you see anyone near the location that you found her? Where--"

Soft chuckles began to escape the teenage boy. "Hold on a minute," he said, holding up his hands. "What's with all the questions? You can't possibly care so much about some unknown child."

Katara sighed in frustration. "Take me to her," she ordered angrily. "Now."

"Alright," he said and began walking. "But I'd like to keep my head if you don't mind."

"We'll see about that," she whispered and began to follow the boy to his place.

The walk to his place was no stroll through the park. But with each tiring step, Katara gained hope that Jet had found her young daughter. But _why would she be in the fields?_ she contemplated as she glanced at her old crush with wondering eyes. _Probably Zula wanted to leave her there to die_, she answered herself.

"We're here," Jet said, extending his arm out towards an old worn-out hut. "Home sweet home…for the time being anyway." He gave Katara a bright smile before walking forward again. "Ladies first," he motioned and turned the knob, pushing the creaking door open.

Katara walked into the shack and gasped in happiness upon seeing her child laying quietly on a mattress. "Luna!" she exclaimed and ran to her babe, ignoring the loud shut of the door behind her. She picked up her child and kissed her sleeping head several times. "Luna," she whispered thankfully, tears of joy beginning to well up behind her eyes.

"Oh thank you Jet," she said as she turned around. "Thank you so--" she stopped and gasped. _No…_

Zula stood in front of the exit, her arms crossed and a victorious smirk on her face. "Why hello Lady Katara. Nice night, isn't it?"

* * *

_…For they cannot be trusted._

* * *

So how you like this chapter? Took me forever to write/type/edit. I made it as long as I could and I think that the outcome was pretty good (3300 words, 8 full pages).

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Search The Missing

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Katara pressed her sleeping child against her chest as she watched Zula bolt the door, her slim pale fingers working quickly as if she were afraid that her prisoner might escape. Jet stood beside his accomplice, a malicious smirk on his face as he stared at the Lady's frightened and angry expression.

The Waterbender glanced around the room, taking notice of the decayed walls and the molding wooden floor, and gasped upon seeing a scurrying cockroach rush to its home in the wall. This was the place where her daughter was staying? She shuddered and looked back up at Jet and Zula, her brow furrowing with fury. "Let us go," she demanded, her voice ominous. "You can't get away with kidnapping us both."

Jet laughed and sat on a nearby chair, placing his legs over the dank table that stood in the middle of the room. "I didn't kidnap you. You came here all on your own," he said coolly, putting his hands behind his head. "Actually, you _made_ me bring you. And who am I to deny a direct order from the Lady of the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, don't try to play innocent with me, Jet, because I know that you are anything but. You tricked me," she accused and shifted the weight of her babe to her other arm. "I demand that you let us go."

Zula crossed her arms and chuckled, her eyes blazing with spite. "And what makes you think that we're going to listen to you? You are but a simple-minded peasant. Yes, you married the Fire Lord and bore his child, but a savage dressed in silk is still a savage."

"I am no savage! I am a Master Waterbender. I am The Lady of these lands. I am the mother of the heir to the Fire Nation throne. I may have come from humble beginnings, but I am no fool. I have more power than you. So I suggest you release me unless you wish to see the Fire Lord's wrath."

Luna began to wake within the arms of her mother, her eyes fluttering every so often when she felt the soft vibrations of her mother's chest. She snuggled into the warm body that surrounded her and yawned widely. "Hmm…" she hummed softly upon smelling the familiar fragrant scent of her sweet mother and fell back asleep.

"I'm not afraid of Zuko," the Firebender informed angrily. "If I were, I wouldn't have kidnapped the Princess and tried to murder him a long time ago."

Katara blinked. "…What?"

Zula raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, he didn't tell you?" she asked innocently and leaned against the door. "Yeah, I tried to kill him. In fact, that's the reason why he banished me."

"I thought you were banished for conspiracy."

"Conspiracy. Attempted Murder. It's all the same in the end, isn't it?"

_…four years ago…_

The fire cracked ferociously in its pit as Zula sat comfortably on a dark red armchair, a smile on her young innocent face. The room was dark except for the bright golden fire that lived in the fireplace, its flames rising and falling every second. "Please take a seat Admiral," she offered and extended her hand towards the chair the sat diagonally from her.

Zhao nodded and followed her order, taking a seat on the chair. A wavering look of doubt crossed his face as Zula unrolled a scroll and read to herself, her smile growing wider by the minute. "What does it say?" he asked, his voice deep and naturally sensual.

The Lady looked at him and tilted her head to the side in admiration. "My brother will be arriving tomorrow," she said simply and crossed her legs. "Coronation will be held next week."

"I know," the Admiral said and looked around the room. A large bed sat in the middle of the space with a wide vanity set at its side. A window was built opposite the entrance door, and a door that led to the washroom stood behind him.

"I know you know, Admiral," Zula said and stood from her seat. She walked around his chair and stopped behind him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

Zhao swallowed upon feeling the Lady's hands travel down his chest. "So what are we going to do?" he asked, trying to regain his composure, and got to his feet. The woman let go of him with a sigh and he turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"We are going to kill him, of course," she stated and waved her hand dismissively as if it were the most casual of answers.

"And his wife?" he asked.

"Her, too. We don't need two Ladies around," she laughed and approached the man. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Zhao stepped back. "How?"

Zula smirked at his uneasiness. "How, what?"

"How are you going to do it?"

"Don't worry about it Zhao," she said darkly and cornered him against the wall. She placed her hands on his armored chest and allowed them to travel north. Her soft hands traveled through his hair as she got on her toes, nearing her face to his. "You will be Fire Lord soon," she purred sensually and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks to you," he whispered back, his voice hoarse, the cause of a dry throat.

The Lady placed her soft lips on Zhao's cheek and smiled. "Are you nervous Admiral? Do I make you uncomfortable?" she asked and kissed his dry lips.

Zhao chuckled lightly. "Why would you?"

"I don't know," she answered and felt the man's arms wrap themselves around her petite body.

"You'll be my wife in a month," he stated and felt himself relax when Zula placed another dark kiss on his lips. He returned the favor and pressed her against him, any previous thoughts of imprudence disappearing from his mind. He smiled into her when he felt her soft warm tongue pass itself over his lips. He pulled himself away from her and smiled.

"Do you love me, Admiral?" she asked and rested her head on his cold chest, her golden eyes closing with secret content.

"Of course," he lied with a smirk and stroked her head. "Of course."

* * *

"We've looked everywhere," Aang said as he walked towards the Fire Lord, his long wooden staff in his hand. "Sokka's searching the gardens again, and I already scanned the area from a bird's viewpoint. Nothing. Are you sure she's not in the bathroom or something?" 

Zuko sighed. "I'm positive. The guards working the night shift have checked everywhere, and so have I. She's not here." He placed his hand behind his neck.

"Well, if she had left for town she would have left with Nin-Ji," the Avatar concluded and glanced to his side upon seeing Sokka walking towards them.

"Nin-Ji is out," the royal Firebender stated. "I asked him to go on the night search with the other men. Besides, she was too angry to bother looking for her bodyguard."

"Angry? Why was she angry?"

"She was being persistent about searching again."

Aang furrowed his brow. "I don't see why you don't let her go with you. Luna is her child, she has every right to-"

"She'll get killed! Don't you understand? Zula kidnapped Luna to get back at me. It would make sense to kill my wife too. It would be the perfect revenge, Avatar. Don't you get it?" He looked over at Sokka and raised his eyebrows expectantly, only to be disappointed when his brother-in-law shook his head.

"Nothing," the Water Tribe warrior whispered.

Zuko took a deep breath and placed a hand over his eyes. _Where are you?_ he asked worriedly as he tried to figure out where his wife could be. "Alright," he breathed and glanced at the Avatar. "Gather up fifty men and send them out to search for Katara-"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Zuko?" Sokka asked. "What if she's not missing?'

The Fire Lord looked at the Water Tribe boy and then back at Aang. "Search until you find her," he ordered as though he hadn't heard Sokka. But he had heard him and knew that the warrior was wrong before he even spoke.

* * *

"What are you doing _now_?" Zula asked as she watched Jet write a letter on the table, glancing up at Katara and Luna every so often. 

"You'll see," he whispered. "You'll see." He signed the rebels' name at the end of the parchment and rolled it up into a scroll, tying an old leather string around its middle. He waved it in the air teasingly (much like the way Zuko brandished her necklace all those years ago, Katara noticed) and smirked at the Waterbender, who had taken a seat on a chair on the far side of the hut. "Do you know what this is, my dear old friend?" The Lady eyed it suspiciously but didn't answer, her mind trying to find a way to escape. "It's a note telling the Fire Lord to come here at once. Alone."

"He's not stupid, Jet. If you think he'll come alone, you are sadly mistaken."

Jet laughed. "I know he's not. In fact, I'll be expecting him and the entire body of Fire Nation guards," he informed and whistled the familiar chirp of a bird. "And just like the letter explains, if he comes with company, I'll kill you both." He watched the Lady's eyes widen with horror and frowned. "Don't worry, Katara, I'll make it as painless as I possibly can."

Zula smirked. "But then again, death isn't known for being painless."

A loud knock echoed in the room as Katara gave her kidnappers a dirty look. "It's me, boss," a throaty voice rang through the door.

Jet opened the door and handed the large bulky man the small scroll. "Get this to the Fire Lord at once and get out of there before he opens it. Actually, it would be best if you hand this to a guard and tell him that it's for the Lord." He patted the man's shoulder in a brotherly way and smiled. "Don't get caught. I'd hate to see you go, Pipsqueak."

"No way," he answered and chanced a glance at Katara.

"Ah, you've met Katara before, haven't you?"

Pipsqueak nodded and gave her a little wave, frowning when she looked away and squeezed her child against her bosom. "I'm sorry about all of this, Miss, but it has to be done," he said and gave Jet a sad smile when he saw tears escape the young woman's celestial eyes. "Don't be too hard on her, Jet," he whispered.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters nodded and dismissed his best friend, closing and locking the door. He walked over to the sobbing girl and kneeled before her, his tan hand resting on the wooden chair's arm. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't fraternized with the enemy. Never mind actually married him."

Katara looked up into those hard brown eyes of his and furrowed her brow. "I don't regret falling in love with him. But I do regret believing you; liking you. I regret not listening to my brother when he told me that you were up to no good."

"You would've been happy with me," he whispered.

The Lady scoffed. "Happy? With you? Never."

Jet growled and stood. "So be it, Katara. At least I'm not the one about to die," he declared scornfully and sat on the chair by the door. He looked at the sleeping child within the mother's arms. "It's too bad that the child has to go with you. She's a good girl."

Katara petted her daughter's head, disheveling the girl's soft brown curls, and smiled when the babe began to wake within her arms. Soft mutters escaped the child's mouth as she began to move her arms in an attempt to stretch them. "Good morning," the young mother whispered with a smile and kissed the Princess's small warm forehead.

"…Ma?" the young babe asked groggily and looked up to see her mother's face looking down at her with those remarkable blue eyes of hers. "Ma!" she yelped excitedly and reached towards her mom, enclosing her in a small hug.

Zula rolled her eyes at the sight and noticed Jet staring at the mother/daughter scene with a sad smile on his face. "Don't tell me that you're touched," she whispered and crossed her arms.

Jet looked over at her and frowned. "No. I was just thinking about my parents."

Katara lifted her child in front of her and grinned. "I've missed you so much," she said and hugged her. "Oh Luna, I'm so gl-"

"Ow!" the Princess yelped and slapped her mother's arm.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked unexpectedly and pulled her child away. She noticed her daughter rubbing her right arm tenderly and lifted the long sleeve of the girl's dress, gasping in shock at what she saw. A large purple bruise covered a third of her forearm. "What the hell have you done to my daughter?" she yelled and glared at Zula.

"What in the world are you talking about, woman?"

"Luna has a giant bruise on her arm. Have you been hitting her?" she asked angrily and rolled down her daughter's sleeve. Zula didn't answer, only smirked. "You've been hitting her!" Katara accused incredulously and accommodated her daughter more safely on her lap.

"Hey! It's not my fault that your child is so damned pampered. She cried every hour of the day. She wouldn't let me sleep. It's called discipline. Try using it sometime."

Katara let out an indignant noise and began inspecting her child. She lifted her daughter's skirt and gasped upon sighting more bruises, although they were beginning to fade. She unbuttoned the white camisole. "What have they done to you?" she whispered miserably upon seeing large purple blotches on Luna's chest. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she closed the dress. Her daughter, her beautiful innocent daughter was beaten. "How many times a day did you do that to her?" she directed towards Jet.

"I never hit your daughter," he said and looked over at the Firebender. "She did that."

"Stop being so dramatic about it," Zula said with annoyance.

"What are you talking about? You beat my daughter! How the hell am I supposed to act?" she yelled furiously, and a dark silence descended upon the room as Zula glared at Katara. "Well, answer my fucking question! How many times have you hit her?"

Zula raised her eyebrows in amazement. So maybe the Waterbender wasn't a pushover like she thought she was. "Count the bruises and you'll have your answer," she said simply and leaned against the back of her chair, closing her tired eyes.

Katara furrowed her brow and hugged her child. "Don't worry, Luna, she won't touch you again." She shut her eyes upon feeling her child hug her. "I love you," she whispered into her daughter's hair.

"Love you, ma," Luna replied softly and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Sire!" a soldier called and ran towards the Fire Lord, his heart beating fast and his lungs running out of air with each step. "Sire! My Lord!" he continued to yell until he finally caught the attention of Zuko, who had been talking to young maid. 

"What is it?" the Fire Lord asked, his brow furrowed with worry. "Did you find them?" he inquired eagerly, a smile threatening to show if the man said yes.

"No sir," the guard answered, trying to catch his breath. "But a young man left me this, telling me to give it to you. I think it might have to do with-"

"Give me that," Zuko said and snatched the scroll out of the man's grasp, pulling off the tie. He unrolled the scroll and read the few lines that filled the parchment's beige body.

_To whom it may concern:  
I have just found out that that the Lady and  
Princess of the Fire Nation have been kidnapped.  
I am also aware that they are being held hostage  
in a small cabin on the outskirts of Kituy, the large  
capital of the Fire Nation. The people holding them  
hostage have decided to let the Fire Lord see them,  
under one condition. He must come to the cabin  
without company. If he does, they shall be murdered.  
Zuko has been warned.  
-The Freedom Fighters_

The Fire Lord paled and looked up at the man who stood patiently before him, a worried look on his face. "Get Sokka and the Avatar over here at once," he ordered and rolled up the parchment. "Tell them it's urgent. Tell them that Jet might be involved in this."

"Yes sir. Right away."

As the Fire Lord watched the soldier run down the hallway, he began to feel his heartbeat quicken with worry, excitement, and frustration. "I'm coming to get you, Katara," he said to himself, old hope beginning to swell within his young battered heart. "Don't worry."

* * *

**A/N-** Finally, the story is going somewhere. This makes me, the writer, happy. :)

Yo dawgs! Here's some fics worth pimpin'. Take a look for yourself, homies:

1)** Melodiee**'s "Push and Pull" - A new Zutara fic that takes place in the North Pole.  
2)** Vicki So**'s "Ho'Wan Island Carnival", "Bent", "Captured! The Zutara Musical!" - A delightful trilogy that you can't possibly go without.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Give Them Another Chance

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** My computer was busted for two days, thus, the excuse I have for updating so late. Sorry.

* * *

The Fire Lord hastily put on his red and black imperial armor, preparing himself for the long journey to the border of his capital. He slipped his silver sword into its black leather case and watched his butler polish his metal-encased boots. 

"Are you sure that you should do this?" the old General asked as he watched his nephew dismiss the young servant. "I don't think it's wise to take so many men. It could be a trick." He stood beside the door, his wrinkled hands hidden within the spacious sleeves of his large red robe, and his old eyes filled with a distinct paternal concern.

"He's right, Zuko. Jet's known for trickery," Sokka said, leaning against the door frame. "I know that my instincts don't have a good reputation, but I think that you should go alone. My sister's life is at stake here. Not to mention your daughter."

The Firebender's golden eyes flickered between Iroh and Sokka. "I can't just go alone," he concluded. "If he brought his entire band of rebels, they could not only kill me, but Katara and Luna, too."

Sokka shook his head. "No. They wouldn't kill you. Don't you see? They _want_ you to bring everybody. They want you to disregard their request so that when they murder Katara and Luna, their conscience will be guilt-free."

"And why would they do that?" Zuko asked.

"Because they want to look like heroes," Iroh answered as he stroked his beard. "By eliminating Water Tribe blood from the royal line, those who are against mixed blood will rejoice." He sighed remorsefully. "I knew that this would be an issue when you two got married, but I didn't think that it would go this far. The world is at peace, but I don't think it's ready to accept that citizens of two different nations can get married."

"Stupid war," the Water Tribe warrior muttered angrily. "Even after it's over, its ghost still haunts us. I hope Souzen is burning in hell for what he did."

"So you want me to go alone?"

"Of course not," Iroh answered instantly. "Go with the Avatar. Show up at the hut by yourself and see if they'll let them go without a fight. The boy can come in if things begin to get out of control."

Zuko creased his brow in deep concentration as he surveyed every option that he had. By going alone, he could risk a lot of things. Jet's men could gang up on him and assassinate him, despite what Sokka said. If he brought his own men, they could kill Katara and Luna, just like the letter said they would. But if he brought the Avatar the way his uncle had described it, he just might be able to rescue them. The Fire Lord looked over at Iroh and sighed hesitantly. "All right."

* * *

It was an hour after midnight when the young Princess fell asleep. Careful not to wake her, Katara laid the infant on the torn mattress that lay on the floor and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Luna," the mother whispered tenderly and stroked the child's cheek with care, smiling with gloomy content at the way her babe slept without having a clue of what was happening around her. She accommodated herself beside her daughter and leaned against the damp wooden wall, slightly disgusted with the way it felt through her white silk dress. 

Jet watched the mother gaze down at her child with admiration. Although he had never been one to take emotions kindly, he couldn't help feeling sad when memories of his long lost parents came to mind. Memories of a woman tucking in him in and kissing him goodnight with the warm caring lips that only a mother has entered his head. He remembered smiling when she'd sit next to his bed, waiting for him to go into the sweet innocent land of slumber. Sometimes, he recollected, she would sing a lullaby or tell a tale about the way it was when she was a girl. He remembered a man, a strong but gentle man, who would play with him in the yard. A man who would hug him whenever he kicked or punched without losing his balance. He remembered a man who would come home from work, smiling that tired smile of his and ruffling his hair as he walked passed him.

Then came the thick smoke and how it entered his nostrils, waking him from his dreams. Something was wrong. He remembered getting up from bed, rubbing his eyes, and walking towards the living room, only to come face-to-face with large angry flames that threatened to burn him to his death. He panicked and began to yell for his parents; his loving caring parents. _Go on Jet! I'll be OK! Go on!_ came the urgent voice of his mother. _Go out through the window!_ He had not wanted to go; he had not wanted to leave them, but the smoke was beginning to intoxicate him. He was feeling lightheaded and the last conscious remnants of his brain pleaded for him to escape the smoke. The last thing he remembered was falling onto the hard dirt ground, the yells of frightened people overwhelming his ears and his brown eyes wearily searching for his parents before they closed.

"How could you marry a murderer like him?" Jet asked angrily as he came out of his whirlpool of memories.

The Lady looked up at him and frowned. "He's not a murderer, Jet," she answered, "You are."

He shook his head and looked away. "I do what I must."

Katara would've have argued back if she had not been so tired. Her blue eyes threatened to close and her mind kept wandering into dreamland, but she dared not sleep. Her daughter was in danger, and she would put her even more at risk if she took a nap. So she pinched her arms until it hurt, the pain keeping her alert. Her eyes would scan the room, taking in every detail, trying to find a flaw in the woodwork or in the hinges that held the window together. She inspected the floor for any weapons but saw nothing except a few insects that felt around for food; there were none.

Zula sighed in boredom and looked at her sister-in-law, smirking when an interesting fact came to mind. "So," she began and watched the Waterbender look up at her, "how are things with Zuko…on a personal level?"

The Lady raised an eyebrow at the query. "What do you mean?" she asked, regretting she had even opened her mouth when the Firebender let out an amused laugh. Katara shuddered at the way Zula laughed--it sounded so malicious. So wrong.

"Well, people are saying that you two are having _intimate_ problems," she hushed and smiled in amusement when the statement caught Jet's attention.

The Water Tribe girl blushed in embarrassment. "That is none of your business," she replied indignantly and frowned angrily when she saw the man smirk at her. "But for your information, that is untrue. Zuko and I are fine."

"Oh…" Zula breathed unbelievingly, "Well, that's good to know. Because the maids that clean your sheets - or should I say - _don't_ clean your sheets, tell me otherwise." She observed her hostage's eyes widen at the revelation and laughed. "If you thought that Atar was the only person working for me, you are mistaken."

Jet let out a low chuckle, directing Katara's attention towards him. "So tell me, is he bad in bed? Or does he not get you warmed up?" he asked playfully, a teasing smirk on his tan face and his eyes laughing at her uneasiness. "Or better yet, you have a lover. It's the Avatar, isn't it? I knew you two were close."

"I'm not going to talk about my personal life with you two imbeciles," Katara declared irately and crossed her arms. She was aware that her face was probably red with embarrassment and that she shouldn't feel so mortified, since they were just trying to make her feel bad, but she still felt awful because what Zula had said was true. The last time she had made love with Zuko was about two months ago.

"Now, now, Jet, it's not completely her fault," Zula said mockingly. "If Zuko hadn't kissed Atar, maybe things would be different." The Lady eyed her suspiciously. "But then again, if Katara would have believed her husband, like good wives do, he'd actually be happy with her. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if Zuko doesn't come to rescue her - I mean - would you like to have a woman who doesn't believe what you say?"

Jet nodded wisely and smiled. "True."

"Shut up," Katara ordered harshly, her blue eyes glaring hatefully at Zula. "You have no idea what you've put me through. You think I didn't want to believe him? I did. But you don't know what it's like to walk into a room and find your husband with another woman."

"Yes I do," the Firebender corrected angrily, her light mood disappearing as fast as it had arrived. "I do know what it's like to walk in on your husband, so don't tell me that I don't. Hell, what you saw wasn't even real, so don't even begin to tell me that I don't know what it's like to feel betrayed by the one person you love."

The Lady scoffed. "Please. You have the incapacity to love. To have your heartbroken, you need to own a heart in the first place. And you, Zula, don't have one. Never have. Never will."

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't know how to love! Because I did love him. I loved him with all my might and he went off and _stabbed_ me in the back," she said fiercely, her eyes burning with a fury. Her hands were fisted and emitting smoke.

Katara raised an eyebrow, still unconvinced that such a bad-spirited person even knew what the term 'love' meant. "What happened?"

"So many things that I was blind to. Really, it was just about the power. It was always about the power. He wanted to marry me because he wanted to be Fire Lord and I obliged, my young soul unable to see that he didn't care about me. I guess he never did," her hands relaxed as she sighed, her mind going back in time. "It started up slow, with him telling me that I was stupid. Then I became disgraceful. And finally, I became so _unpleasing_ to see that he decided to quench his lust with some whore."

Katara stroked her child's sleeping head, her mind slowly connecting dots. "…It was Zhao, wasn't it?" she asked quietly and looked up, meeting her sister-in-law's eyes with her own.

"Yeah," she whispered angrily.

"Is he involved in this too?"

Zula chuckled momentarily and shook her head, watching her accomplice get to his feet and walk towards the window. "No, he's not," she answered with a sly grin on her face. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms, leaning back against her chair in a relaxed pose. "He's…dead."

Katara widened her eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Silence! He's coming!" Jet said harshly and waved his arm in a hushing manner, interrupting the women's morbid conversation. He looked out through a small opening in the curtains, frowning upon seeing the Fire Lord walking down the dirt road towards their hut. "And he's alone."

* * *

Zuko furrowed his brow upon seeing the curtain of the upcoming cabin move the slightest bit. He looked up discreetly, seeing the young Avatar several feet in front of him, his arms spread out across the glider's wings as he flew over to the old wooden shack. He sighed heavily, returning his gaze towards the house - that by some miracle he had found, the directions were anything but clear - and lengthened his strides. The Lord just wanted to get there, get Katara and his child safely, and leave as soon as he could. 

He watched Aang land smoothly on the roof of the hut, giving him a barely distinguishable thumbs up. He nodded and continued walking, finding himself a few paces away from the worn-out door that hid his family.

The door opened rapidly, exposing a young strong man about the same age as the Fire Lord himself. He had a confident air to him, and his arms were crossed smugly across his puffed out chest. "Nice to see that you showed up," Jet said pretentiously and smirked.

"What? You thought I wouldn't?" Zuko asked defensively and stepped up to the boy, frowning at the man when he laughed mockingly at him. "Alright, I showed up. Let me see them."

The Earth boy smiled innocently. "Of course. A deal is a deal, after all," he said pleasantly but held a hand up when Zuko tried to make his way past him. "But just in case you're a lying piece of scum, my men are going to do a little search."

"What--" the Firebender began to ask, but stopped when the boy whistled a loud tune.

Immediately, five men appeared around the area. "Search the area for any Fire Nation guards!" Jet ordered sternly and watched his companions walk a short way down the road, inspecting every dark alley that lay between each house. "Search the skies too."

"The skies?" the Fire Lord asked suddenly. "Why the skies?"

Jet chuckled. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know the Avatar can fly."

Zuko turned his face away from his adversary and glanced at the men with a small amount of worry. If they found the Avatar, they could kill Katara and Luna. His heart began pounding hard when a young man with a bow and arrow started looking at the roof of each shack. He discreetly tried to calm himself upon remembering that not so long ago, he used to search for the Avatar and not once could he successfully defeat him. There were a couple times when he held him in his grasp, but somehow that kid always got away. He sighed and shook his head, correcting his mistake. No, he never _got away_. He was always _let go_.

And the first time that he was let go, it was in a forest after the Blue Spirit's sacred identity was found out.

_If we'd known each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?_

A strong gust of wind ruffled the red leaves of a nearby tree, causing Jet to look at it with suspicion. "Very windy today, isn't it?" he asked and smirked when Zuko faced him, the smallest hint of anxiety on his handsome features. "I heard that there was a storm coming, but I didn't think it'd get here so sudden. The clouds haven't even had time to gather up to make rain."

"It doesn't rain much here," the Fire Lord said quickly.

Jet nodded. "Makes sense, I suppose." He looked at the roofs around with an inquisitive look in his eyes. "Still, it's rather strange - you know - the sudden change in weather." He stepped forward and looked around. "Long Shot!" he called and watched his friend turn around, a questioning expression on his face. "Climb that tree and get an overall view of the area!"

"OK, Jet!"

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko asked angrily. "Why?"

The man merely ignored the Firebender's inquiry and observed Long Shot climb the tall tree with ease. He sat upon one of the higher branches and placed his hand over his eyebrows (somehow resembling a salute, Jet noticed), scanning the ground below him closely.

"Aang!" Katara's voice yelled excitedly, causing Jet to growl in anger before whistling loudly. As if on cue, two men grabbed Zuko's arms fiercely and pulled him back as he tried to fight them off.

"Let go of me!" the Fire Lord ordered vainly as he tried to get rid of the men. "Katara!" he yelled desperately and kicked a ball of fire at Jet, who easily dodged it. "Let go of me! Let me see them!"

Jet shook his head making small disapproving noises. "Now, we had a deal. Come alone and you could see them or come with company and watch them _die_," he finished morbidly, smiling upon seeing Zuko's face pale the slightest bit. "A shame really. Such a beautiful woman wasted because of your stupidity."

"You forget that the Avatar is in there. There is no way that you can beat him," the Fire Lord said, holding on to his last piece of hope.

"Well, you forget that your prodigy of a sister is in there, too."

The Fire Lord lifted his leg up and kicked, his rage flowing out in the form of fire and pushing Jet back into the hut. Caught unaware, the two men loosened their grip on Zuko's arm, giving him the advantage of releasing himself from their grasp. Ducking before they could restrain him once more, he sent a puff of flames at their ankles causing them to step a few steps back. He stood up quickly and ran into the hut, stepping over the unconscious Jet, who lay sprawled on the floor, his face holding new burn marks.

The first thing he saw was Katara standing in the corner of the small room, Luna held tightly against her chest. The Avatar and Zula fought fiercely against each other, fire against fire. A victory smirk covered the prodigy's face as she sent a blow at Aang's mid-region. The cries of a frightened child filled the air, causing Zuko to run to his wife's side. He grabbed the water-filled flask that he had tucked under his breastplate and tossed it to Katara, who miraculously caught it despite the chaos within the hut.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, passing a fatherly hand over Luna's head.

The Lady nodded nervously. "Yes, yes I'm fine," she answered. "Are you?"

A strong gust of wind shook the house and a hot blaze of fire caught onto a chair, setting it aflame. "Yes," he responded quickly, keeping his eyes on the spreading fire within the shack. "C'mon, we have to get you two out of here."

He looked at the wall beside him and kicked it. The wood shook and he calculated, that maybe, with enough force he would be able to take it down. He kicked it harder and growled when it shook just the same.

"Forget it," Katara said. "It won't come down."

Zuko look at her and frowned. She was right. "Okay, maybe we can sneak our way around them," he said and pointed to the fighting prodigies in the middle of the room. He watched Katara nod a hesitant yes and placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to follow closely behind him.

Smoke was filling the atmosphere quickly. Soft disturbing coughs were escaping Luna as the smoke filled her lungs. "Maaaa," she whined, her eyes stinging from the hot temperature of the room.

"It's alright sweetie," the young mother hushed, putting a thin cloth over her daughter's mouth and nose. "It'll be over soon."

A blast of fire lit the opposite wall, burning a large hole in it. Flames licked at the wood all around them, encasing them in a mighty inferno. The fire reached their only exit and before they knew it, they were trapped.

"Oops," Zula said and began laughing. Her evil cackles resounded within the room as the roof above them began creaking, its foundation falling apart. "Looks like we're all going to hell together," the Firebender commented lightly, her form appearing through the smoke. "Isn't it nice dying together?" She sat on the ground, humming a disturbingly happy tune as she rocked back and forth.

"Maaa--" Luna continued to complain and coughed softly, the heavy smoke beginning to take its toll on her. She was slowly losing consciousness, causing her blue eyes to close. "Ma…"

Katara looked around the room desperately upon noticing that they were missing one person. "Where's Aang?" she thought out loud and rocked her child. "Aang!" she yelled through the smoke. "Aang! Aang, where are you?"

The Fire Lord turned around and saw Katara trying to look through the intoxicating gray clouds, Luna squeezed tightly against her chest. "Get on the floor!" he ordered. "The smoke is lighter near the ground."

"I can't find Aang!" the waterbender yelled worriedly and got closer to her husband.

Zuko pulled her down to the ground and cupped her face with his hands. "Don't worry about him. He's fine," he assured, although in truth, he knew nothing about the boy's whereabouts. He watched desolate tears make trails on his wife's soot-covered face and brought her closer to him, his arms wrapping themselves around her and their child protected between the two bodies. "I love you, Katara," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," she answered back, her voice hoarse from all the fumes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he began to apologize. "I'm sorry for not being a good enough husband for you. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble all these years. I'm sorry for everything, Katara." The smoke was getting him light-headed, and oh, how he wanted to fall asleep right there. "Please forgive me," he whispered softly, his eyes closing.

She was suffocating. Her throat was dry and covered with ash but she listened to her husband, crying at his words. "No, Zuko," she said and coughed. "Don't be sorry."

Part of the roof fell, exposing small remnants of the midnight sky. The moon looked down on the three bodies huddled together and ordered a soft breeze to blow, allowing a bit of the smoke to retreat. She shone her heavenly light on them and tried to convince the Fates to give them one more chance at living.

They nodded and watched the shack explode.

* * *

**A/N-** Stole "The Fates" idea from the Disney movie, _Hercules_. Don't sue me.

**A:TLA News! For Season Two Spoilers Visit My Profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. The Bright Light

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

_

* * *

_

"Let me see my sister!" Sokka yelled angrily, frantically trying to push himself past the palace healer. His heart thumped loudly beneath his ribs, the news about his sister's accident driving him insane. "Let me see her!" he ordered hysterically and shouted something incoherent when two strong men restrained him.

"I've told you already, sir," the man in white assured, casually passing a hand over the wrinkles on his shirt. "The Lady is going to be alright. She's got a small concussion, but that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Sokka furrowed his brow. "I still want to see her," he insisted and tried to shrug off the guards' grasp without success. "Let me see her."

"Not in your condition," the man answered and shook his head. "She's asleep and any kind of excitement could harm her." He walked into the infirmary after giving the young Water Tribe warrior a small reassuring smile. "Good day."

* * *

The sunlight spilled into the small infirmary, its white walls gleaming beautifully, giving the sanitary space a wonderful glow. The window was a few inches ajar, a nice fall breeze cooling the room. Birds chirped in the distance and the thick clouds that had once occupied the previous night's sky had dissipated. Clean white shelves surrounded the room with small medicine bottles sitting on their tops, waiting to be used in case of an emergency. Neatly folded sheets and towels sat neatly in a corner and a washbowl filled with fresh water sat on a table between two beds. The whiteness of the room gave anyone who looked in a feeling of peace and comfort.

Katara's blue eyes began to flutter open, her mind slowly arriving from her deep dreamless slumber. "Ahhh," she whined loudly upon coming eye-to-eye with the blinding white sun. She shut her eyes and placed a hand on her heavily bandaged head, the bright sunlight giving her an excruciating headache.

The healer turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Good morning, my Lady," he said happily and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"

The Waterbender gently rubbed her head and tried turning it, wanting to avoid the brightness of the giant star. "My head hurts," she whispered hoarsely. "And I'm thirsty."

"Ah, yes," the man said and poured a glass of water, the sound of the soothing element echoing softly. "I would think so. The ash from the fire must have done a job on your throat."

"Fire?" she asked confusedly and winced when the healer lifted her aching head so she could drink. She sipped the cool fluid and nodded a 'thanks' when the doctor pulled it away. "What fire?" She stuck out her tongue when the liquid mixed with the bitter ash in her throat, giving her mouth a horrible aftertaste.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The fire, of course! How could she have forgotten. The smoke. The heat. The angry flames. The smell. She gasped and opened her eyes despite the sun. "The explosion!" she exclaimed and moaned when her loud voice caused a ringing in her head.

The man frowned and shook his head. "Rest, my Lady. We can talk about it later," he said and set the glass of water on the bedside table.

Katara rubbed her eyes and began to sit up, her head feeling heavy with all the bandages. "Where's Zuko?" she asked nervously when she noticed the bed beside her empty. "And my daughter? Where's Luna?"

"Please lay back down, my--"

"Where are they?" she asked worriedly, her heart beating rapidly. The doctor just stared at her, a familiar sadness filling his face. "Where's the Fire Lord?" she asked again, her tone quiet and insecure. The doctor sighed deeply and shook his head as he turned his back to her. Her mind began to race, the silence of the room becoming deafening. "Oh, please tell me what's going on…" she pleaded, her cracking voice but a mere whisper.

"I'm afraid that they're not doing so well," the doctor said at last. "I'm actually surprised that they even made it through the night." He turned back around, a small blue flask in his hand. "Princess Luna's breathing is very slow and shallow. She seems to be hanging on by just a thread." He took a deep breath and walked over to Katara, watching a few tears leave her celestial eyes. "And the Fire Lord is badly injured. The worst burn injuries I have seen throughout my whole career. He's awoken a few times, asking for you, but then he falls back asleep."

He handed her the miniature flask and smiled sadly at her. "Here," he whispered softly, "it's for your head." The healer watched the Lady grab it, looking at the flask as though it was something foreign and strange to her. And with a frustrated look on her face, she threw it against the wall, the clear medicine spilling on the flawless floor.

"I want to see them," she ordered sternly and began to throw her legs over the side of the bed.

"No," the healer said immediately. "You are in no con--"

Katara looked up at him, her once aching head numb. "Excuse me?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "You are nobody to tell me what to do. Although I am injured, you will not forget your place." She placed her feet on the ground and gasped, the marble floor feeling cold against her bare skin.

"Please forgive me," the man said. "But I still have to insist--"

"Get my shoes," the waterbender demanded quietly, her ears refusing to hear anything that he had to say. She had to see her husband and daughter for herself. She had to prove to them all that her family was fine. She had to prove to them that Luna was going to continue to be the cheerful little girl that everyone had grown to love. She had to show them all that Zuko was a strong man and wouldn't let a few burns get him down.

The doctor sighed and did what he was told, fetching her slippers. He helped Katara stand from the bed and watched as she limped to the infirmary exit, her mind set to see them. "I'll accompany you," he told her and opened the door, allowing her to step outside.

Sokka turned his head at the sound of an opening door and smiled happily upon seeing his sister. "Katara!" he exclaimed and began to run up to her before noticing the miserable look on her young face.

"Not now, Sokka," she whispered and continued walking down the palace hall.

The Water Tribe boy frowned and linked his arm to hers, walking beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked and briefly glimpsed the doctor who walked ahead of them, leading them to the West Wing's infirmary.

"I have to see them," the Water Tribe girl answered, her tone indifferent.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his sister's arm. She knew. "Oh," he breathed and solemnly walked on. She wasn't supposed to know. At least, not yet. They had wanted her to get better. Everyone had wanted her strong so when it happened, because they all thought it was inevitably going to happen, she would be able to take it. Because she _needed_ to be able.

He looked over at her face and noticed the distant look in her eyes. It was as if you could look right into her mind; read every thought she was having. He felt her hand trembling on his arm and he patted it lightly, a small habit he had whenever he felt a need to reassure his sister. "Everything will be okay," he said sympathetically and heard Katara let out a soft sob, causing his heart to sink with realization.

She wasn't going to be able to take it and he hoped to every God in heaven for strength.

* * *

_At first, he felt in peace with everything. The flowers here were beautiful. The sky was the perfect shade of blue and he felt so free. This place was the perfect picture of bliss. He looked at his surroundings and saw colors that he never imagined. And he found that there couldn't be a place happier than the one he was at._

_He looked up and noticed with slight curiosity that even though his paradise was glowing brightly, there was no sun. He smiled and realized immediately that this place was lit with Their light. Their eternal light._

_Zuko, because he was just 'Zuko' here, walked a few paces before realizing that something was missing from this perfect heaven. But before he had time to place it, he heard a small child-like voice call him._

_"Dad?" the voice asked innocently and he turned around, coming to face with a beautiful young girl. Familiar blue eyes looked up at him, long curly tresses flowed over her shoulders, and a lovely white dress decorated her body. And although he could've sworn that he'd never seen this girl in his life, he knew who she was._

_He smiled and lifted the child, placing her on his hip as though he'd done it a thousand times. "Yes?" he asked._

_"Where's Mom?" Luna asked and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, resting her head on his shoulder, which she gladly noticed was not covered with metal. "I miss her."_

_The man looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know," he answered truthfully and began walking down a path, smiling when he saw the beautiful red blossom that Katara had picked out when she was pregnant with Luna._

_"Ooh, look!" the girl squeaked happily, forgetting about her mother and how she was nowhere in sight. Her small hand pointed to a giant bright light centered at the end of the path. "Let's go see what it is," she said excitedly._

_Zuko laughed. "Alright," he said and picked up his pace._

_"To the light!" Luna said comically and pointed forward. "To the light! To the light!"_

_After a few steps the light grew bigger but a strange emptiness began to form in the man's being. An emptiness that he knew wasn't right. "Wait, " he began uncomfortably and tore his eyes away from the hypnotizing light. "I think we should wait for your mother."_

_"Aww," the girl whined and stared into her father's eyes. "How about we go and see what it is, and get Mom later?"_

_The man shook his head. "No," he said. "Let's go get your mother now and come back another day."_

_The young girl pouted for a few seconds before deciding that it would be best to take his advice. "Okay," she said and looked at the radiant ball. "We'll come back later!" she yelled and waved. "We need to get my mom!"_

_Zuko smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek, a small feeling of pride swelling inside him. "C'mon," he said and began strolling to his original place. "Let's go back."_

_

* * *

_

"We're here," the doctor said quietly as he stopped in front of a white door. He turned around and looked at Katara and noticed that she had been silently crying the entire time, her tanned cheeks stained with wet trails. "Are you sure you want to d--"

"Let me in," the Lady said softly and unhooked her arm from her brother's grasp. She watched the healer open the door obediently and stepped forward, her nerves on edge when she saw the bleak darkness of the room. "Open the curtains," she ordered and stepped into the room. "I want some light in here."

"Yes, my Lady," the doctor mumbled apologetically and walked past the Lady, opening the nearest curtain.

Katara walked over to the nearest bed upon seeing a dark figure lying on it, his breathing barely audible. "Zuko?" she asked cautiously and gasped when the light from the newly opened window hit the man's pale face.

No, it wasn't her husband. "Aang," she whispered desolately as she sat down and grabbed his hand. "Oh, Aang." Her eyes fell on his cut and burnt face. Blood that had dried over night had accumulated by his ear, thin little streams that had flowed from his now bandaged head. His chest rose and fell evenly, and she smiled when she felt his hand twitch in her own. Then guilt began to eat away at her heart. She had shamelessly forgotten about her best friend as though he was just some common man. "I'm sorry," she whispered and lifted his limp hand, kissing it. "I didn't mean to forget you…"

"He'll be fine, Katara," Sokka said from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder. "He's here because he was burnt very badly, but he'll be fine." He smiled down at the boy on the bed, wondering if the Avatar was deciding on staying here or going on to his next body. "He'll be fine."

The Waterbender let go of the Avatar's hand and patted it. "Yes," she said, slightly unsure of herself, "he will." She stood from the bed and spared him one more glance before moving on to the next bed.

She walked over to the next cot and held her breath as she neared her husband's body. She took a deep breath upon noticing a large gash on his bare chest, along with several red burns. "Oh, Zuko…" she hushed and sat down beside him, placing one of her cold hands upon his warm one. She gently traced a finger around a large cut on his left cheek and felt her eyes water when she heard him sigh. "You can't leave me here, Zuko," she said softly and pulled her hand away from his face.

"Katara…" the Firebender whispered softly and slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry from sleep. His mind swirled with slight confusion as his eyes began to focus on his surroundings.

The Lady smiled and squeezed his hand in mild excitement. "I'm here," she said. His dimmed golden eyes looked at her and the faintest of smiles appeared on his face.

"I came back for you," he whispered with a smile. He let out a small cough and groaned when a searing pain crossed his chest.

The girl let out a silent sob and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly. She turned her head towards the doctor who stood silently beside Sokka, staring at her expectantly. "Get me some water."

The healer nodded and poured a glass of water, feeling foolish for not offering it when they first entered.

Katara gazed back at Zuko, finding him handsome despite the severe burns on his face. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly and grabbed the glass of water when it was handed to her.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, the muscles on his face too weak to do any sort of activity for too long. "Everything hurts," he muttered and squeezed her hand when he coughed once more.

"Here," she said lovingly and lifted his head, pressing the hard rim of the cup to his dry lips. "It's water." She watched him part his lips ever so slightly, allowing her to tilt the glass so the cool water could enter his awaiting mouth.

The Fire Lord swallowed slowly and carefully, wincing when the bitter aftertaste fell upon his tongue. He continued drinking despite the awful taste, the soothing liquid filling him with life. His throat felt wet once more and the necessity to cough left him as soon she pulled the glass away. He opened his eyes, seeing her smiling down at him. She placed his head on the soft pillow once more. "Thank you," he said and licked his lips.

"Rest, Zuko," Katara said quietly and watched her husband nod, closing his eyes. "I'll be here if you need anything." She noticed him smile softly at her words and heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. She stood up quietly and looked over at the white crib that stood silently in the corner of the room.

_My baby_, she thought and began pacing toward her child's bed, wanting to see her daughter more than anything. She felt her brother's eyes on her, expecting her to break down at any given moment. She sighed and shook her head. No, she would be strong. She would be strong for Luna, because Luna needed a strong mother.

But when she reached the crib and looked down at her child, she couldn't help but cry. The sight before her was pitiful. The Princess was abnormally pale and when Katara brought her hand down to touch her baby's cheek, her skin felt cold. _She's dead_, a bitter voice told her and the Lady closed her eyes. _No, she's not_, she argued and began to lift her child before the doctor began to stop her.

"No, my Lady, you mustn't--"

But she lifted her daughter regardless of the healer's suggestion and held the sleeping babe against her chest, hearing the young girl sigh in comfort. She cradled her gently, rocking her back and forth like she did when she was first born. The Waterbender tried not to pay attention to the fact that Luna's breathing seemed forced and that her skin was getting colder.

Katara grabbed the blanket from the crib and wrapped it around her daughter, singing a soft tune.

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's a Water lullaby

Over in the South Pole, many years ago  
My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty in her good old mother way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's a Water lullaby

Luna began waking softly, the sound of the familiar song filling her ears. She remembered that song from a long time ago, back when she barely knew anything. Oh, her mother's voice was so sweet and gentle, she loved it so. _I'm glad we came back_, an unknown voice said pleasantly. The Princess sighed deeply and snuggled closer to her mother, ignoring the sobs that began to enter the song's melodious tune.

* * *

**A/N-** Credit goes to BabyCenter -dot- com, for the lullaby. I did not make it up, so don't sue me. Although, I did alter parts of it…

**A/N-** Well, I'm sorry to say that _Beware_ is coming to its close. Yes, I know, it's very sad. Two more chapters left until the finale! There will be a Chapter 20 and an epilogue. I will post them both at the same time, so next update won't be until a month from now…at the latest.

I was planning on making a lemony scene for those who enjoy that kind of stuff, but I changed my mind. I'm currently working on a SMUT fanfic that will be posted on my LiveJournal. So those who have an Lj, friend me (check my homepage on my profile) and wait for it to come out. Otherwise, wait a month of two and check my homepage to see if I've posted it.

Once again, reviews are most appreciated. And I noticed that my regular reviewers stopped reviewing. What happened? Got bored? Haha, don't think I don't notice you disappearances 'cause I do. So…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Peace

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Throughout the following month, a lot of healing took place. After Katara recuperated from her concussion, the Palace healer finally consented to her healing the Fire Lord with her waterbending. With the advantage of that innate power she was able to take away most of her husband and daughter's severe burns, but everything that had to do from internal bleeding to broken bones were left up to time and medicine to cure.

After two weeks of being in the quiet infirmary, the Fire Lord was allowed to retreat to his bedroom where the Lady would take care of him. Unfortunately, Luna was to remain at the infirmary with the healer until she could breathe without being under constant watch. The healer had solemnly informed both parents that the ash from the fire had really affected her delicate lungs, causing her breathing to be slow and forced, and that the chances that she would survive were slim.

But she had survived despite the odds. "A true miracle," the healer had said one night as he watched Katara look into her child's crib, a proud smile on her face.

Luna was returned to her nursery where a trusted duenna was there day and night, watching over her. The careless guards that used to guard the Princess's nursery were fired and replaced by two royal Fire Nation elite soldiers that took a vow that if anything were to happen to the Princess, they would pay with their very own lives.

It was not until a month later that things began to get back to normal. The healed Fire Lord and Lady returned to their position on the throne. The Princess, who still remained a bit sick, returned to her usually cheerful self, her mind seemingly erased of all the painful things she had gone through.

It was reported that Zula died in the explosion. Her body was found with the remains of the shack, charred and cut, but it was said by a physician that her face seemed to have held a calm expression throughout the entire thing.

Jet's body, on the other hand, was not found. In fact, none of his Freedom Fighters were. After the incident, every man and boy leaving for the Earth Kingdom by ship was inspected. No signs of any of them. Wanted posters were put up everywhere with a picture of Jet, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and Long Shot.

But all in all, everyone's attempts to find the criminals were made in vain. They were never found.

* * *

Zuko awoke first, his body naturally feeling the sun rise over the horizon, and turned his head to see his wife sleeping peacefully beside him, a faint smile on her beautiful face. He sighed deeply and looked over to the window where he saw soft yellow beams of light shine through the thin red curtains. The Fire Lord allowed a small smile to slip onto his face upon noticing that even through the glass window, the birds could be heard singing their morning songs; the parents were probably waking up their children, preparing them for the long day ahead.

He heard the quiet yawn and groggy movements of a waking woman beside him, her mouth making small noises as she stretched. Zuko turned his head to see her face staring up at the ceiling as though in thought, her blue eyes closing for a long period of time before opening again. She yawned once more, a slender hand going over her mouth.

"Tired?" Zuko asked quietly and smirked upon seeing Katara jump at the sound of his voice.

The Waterbender's face turned to look at him, her brow furrowed in annoyance. "Don't do that to me," she said and weakly slapped his arm as she turned on her side. "I thought you were asleep."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Three years of marriage, Katara, three--"

"Actually, it's going to be four in two months," she corrected and smiled teasingly at her husband, who had given her a surprised face. "But please, continue with what you were saying."

"You should know well that when the sun rises, I do too."

Katara laughed. "Well, I thought today would be an exception." She placed her arm over his bare chest, indulging in his body heat as she moved closer to him. "Since…you know…"

"You thought I'd be tired out?" he asked sensually and neared his face to hers, his golden eyes locked on her blue ones.

The Lady kissed her husband's lips lightly, her hand traveling from his chest to his face. "Well, it seemed like you were last night," she answered between kisses. "I just thought…" She felt his hands slide over her waist, caressing her skin tenderly as one of their kisses began to deepen.

He slowly began to straddle her as they remained in their passionate kiss, her thin arms wrapping around his muscular body and her lips fervently kissing his own. She moaned into him upon feeling his tongue passing itself over her teeth.

"My Lord!" a loud voice yelled urgently through the bedroom door, interrupting the couple's loving moment. "My Lord, you are needed in the war chamber immediately!"

Zuko reluctantly pulled himself from his wife's kiss, an exasperated sigh escaping the both of them. "They're kidding me, right?"

She giggled softly and briefly pecked his lips. "Go see what it is," Katara whispered and nudged him on. "Come on."

"I'm sorry," the Fire Lord apologized and removed himself from over her, a hand passing itself over his face in obvious frustration as he sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I'm awake, soldier, you may leave!" Zuko yelled, trying to sound calm. He heard the footsteps of the guard fade away and began to get up until he felt two warm hands gently fall on his shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Relax before you get out there," Katara whispered into his ear, concern written in her voice. "You don't want them to think something else is wrong." She watched her husband nod and sigh as he stood up, her hands sliding down his back. He looked over at her momentarily, a soft smile on his face and headed toward the lavatory to change into his robes.

* * *

She entered her daughter's nursery, her yellow robes sweeping the marble floor softly and a warm smile on her face upon seeing the old duenna playing with her child on the floor.

"Hello, Kina," Katara greeted quietly and bowed her head.

The woman stood from her place and bowed graciously. "Good day, Lady Katara," she whispered and held her wrinkled hands in front of her.

"How has the Princess been?" the royal Waterbender asked and picked up her lively daughter, smiling when she gave her a small kiss.

"Oh, she's been fine. Been playing the whole day with her dolls. Though, she's taken a liking to playing with water; spent a whole hour bathing. She refused to get out; wanted to play in the 'wawa' she claimed." The old woman's eyes flickered between the Lady's and the Princess's blue eyes and smiled. "Must be the Water Tribe blood in her."

Katara smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Must be." She looked at the toys scattered carelessly on the floor before glancing at the door. "I'll stay with her, Kina. You may leave."

"Are you sure, my Lady?"

The Water Tribe girl nodded. "Yes. Go to your family, I'll stay here with mine." She watched a look of complete joy and gratitude cross the woman's face before she heard a content "Thank you, Your Highness" pass the duenna's lips.

Katara watched the woman leave, pausing for a moment at the door to bow one last time. "Well, it's just you and me today," the young mother whispered and set her child down on the ground. After clearing a small space on the floor with her foot, she took a seat next to her.

Luna lifted a small wooden rhino from her pile of toys and handed it to her mother. "Baba!" she yelled excitedly and grabbed a small rag doll. "Neh li yi."

The Lady gently grabbed the Princess's toy and observed the intricate details engraved on its face. It was a Komodo Rhino carved out of wood, its surface sanded perfectly. "Where do you get such wonderful things?" she asked her playing daughter, the rag doll in her small hand.

"Beh beh!" the Princess ordered incoherently, ignoring her mother's query. "Shi ba yo hi!" She picked up another doll--this one made of the finest china--and shoved it into her mother's lap. "Meh?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Luna, of course."

Luna nodded her head sternly, as though in agreement, and returned to her various toys. "La la la," she hummed and picked up random knickknacks, which she later tossed aside after finding one that either looked better or did more things.

"You know, when I was your age, the only thing I had for a toy was a doll made of scraps of wood. Its clothes were made of pieces of cloth that my mom didn't use." Katara lifted the rhino in her hand and examined it more, her fingers gently caressing it. "You are a lucky little girl, Luna, and I hope you never take any of these things for granted."

A soft creaking sound filled the room as the door to the nursery opened slowly. Both mother and daughter looked up to see the Fire Lord under the doorframe, a warm smile on his face.

"Da!" the Princess shrieked happily and began to lift herself from the floor, her legs wobbling slightly as she tried to find her balance. She got up and allowed a few seconds to pass before walking carefully towards her father, her small feet crisscrossing each other every few steps (a drunk man's walk, Iroh would sometimes say).

Zuko took two steps and swiftly picked up his daughter, placing her on his hip. "Hey kid," he said and closed his eyes affectionately upon feeling wet lips plant themselves on his marred cheek.

"How was the meeting?" the Lady asked and got up, the rhino still in her grasp.

"A waste of time," he replied after a brief scoff. "Apparently, 'recent events' have given some of the Generals of the Fire Nation reason to 'search the country for any conspirers'. They want to literally exterminate fascists or communists that want to take me off the throne. They're suggesting that I increase our militia in case war breaks out. They wanted my permission to draft more men into the Army. Some even agreed that our Navy could use more help."

"_War?_"

A long silence fell between the two Royals before Zuko nodded. "Yes."

"I--but Fire Lord Ozai--I thought it was over."

"It is. Uncle says that they just want to start something with the other nations; he says that they want to take advantage of my 'inexperience' and try taking over the other nations again." He sighed heavily and set his daughter down after hearing her whine softly. "Don't worry about it, Katara. I'm not _stupid_." He watched his wife cross her arms and smirk and added quite ominously, "_Don't_, Katara."

"What? I wasn't going to say anything… _smarty_."

"There you are!" a cheerful voice declared. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Katara look past her husband and smiled. "Good day, Iroh."

The old General bowed his head respectfully before picking up the young Princess, who had been playing quietly on the floor while her parents conversed. "My sweet, what are you doing in this room on such a nice day? You should be playing outside in the gardens like normal children." He chuckled and kissed Luna on the forehead, avoiding his nephew's mildly annoyed expression.

"Neh li ooti?" the child asked, her blues eyes bright with joy and her arms wrapping themselves around her great uncle's neck.

"Of course dear!" Iroh agreed excitedly and began walking out of the nursery after giving Katara a questioning glance. "We can…_ooti_ everyday!" The Princess squealed joyfully and waved goodbye to her parents as she left the room.

"Be careful!" the Lady yelled worriedly and sighed upon not hearing a response from Iroh but laughter from her daughter.

"What's an 'ooti'?" Zuko said suddenly, directing his wife's attention toward him.

"…What?" Katara asked questioningly, her clear eyes falling on her husband once more. "Oh! I don't know, but Kina says that at Luna's age, children begin to want to talk more so they make up their own words."

"Oh, well, has she said any new _real_ words?"

Katara frowned. "I heard her say 'peasant' the other day…or at least attempting to."

"Katara, I swear that--"

"I know, Zuko. I'm thinking that she picked it up from your sister."

"Could be."

"She's also been saying 'wawa'…"

The Fire Lord smiled, crossing his arms. "Figures."

"Excuse me?"

"Well," he began to reason, "you are a _Wawa_bender."

Katara laughed and began to walk out of the nursery. "Good point, _genius_."

* * *

It was around midday when Aang and Sokka finished packing up their things, fastening them on the flying bison's vast back. Appa just sat silently on the grass, unaware of the little girl who had crawled onto his thick tail and fallen asleep.

"Everything set?" Aang asked, looking over the fastened bags.

Sokka laughed. "Almost." He pointed downward, a soft smile on his face. "I think we should give the Princess back to her parents before they start thinking she was kid--"

"Luna! Luna! Where are you, child!"

"Too late." Sokka jumped down Appa's side and picked up his dormant niece from the bison's tail. "Over here, General Iroh!" he said and shook his head knowingly upon seeing the old man sigh in relief.

"Ah, there you are!" A bright smile crawled onto the old man's face as his sleeping granddaughter was handed to him. "Gave me a scare for a moment." Iroh looked at the Water Tribe warrior and laughed nervously. "You won't mention this to--"

"Don't worry," Sokka said. "We're leaving right now and I already said my goodbyes to my sister and Zuko."

"Ah, well, I hope you have a safe trip then." He bowed his head and managed to wave at the Avatar atop the flying bison without dropping the Princess. "Safe traveling, Aang."

"Thank you, Gene--er…Iroh," the young Avatar answered back, a twisted smile on his face. "Now, c'mon Sokka, if we want to get there by tonight, we need to leave _now_."

The warrior nodded and said goodbye to his in-law before climbing up Appa's white fur and onto his leather saddle.

"Yip yip!" Aang commanded cheerfully and waved at the Dragon of the West and the Princess as they took off. They ascended quickly into the air, the palace shrinking in size and the Fire Nation land expanding greatly below them. The pale yellow wheat fields waved to them in the distance as a soft zephyr passed them by.

"I'm going to miss them," Sokka said glumly.

"Me, too, Sokka. Me, too."

* * *

**A/N-** I know, I know, I fail at life for taking so long. Forgive me.

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME A HAPPY WOMAN!**


	21. Epilogue

_The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** For those who have this Fan Fiction on Story Alert, go back and read Chapter 20 before reading this chapter; my Author's Note was replaced by that. :) Thank you!

_

* * *

_

To our beloved daughter on her sixteenth birthday:

Look at how much you've grown. You have truly become  
a beautiful and intelligent young woman, ready to make  
life changing decisions. We have watched you grow  
everyday, seeing you learn about the world with so much  
interest and curiosity. We have witnessed everything  
from your first word to your first love and have seen your  
tears in times of distress. And now, our sweet Luna, we'll  
see you take the crown as rightful heir to the Fire Nation  
throne. It's a giant step that you have accepted, though a  
little doubtful at first, and it makes us secure to know that  
such a honest and loving person will take care of our  
nation.

Please know that you are loved and never think that you  
are worthless or weak. You have truly flourished into a  
very powerful Firebender who in many occasions has  
defeated the Fire Lord himself (and oh, how proud we  
were).

You are constantly surrounded by friends who wish your  
well-being and success. But be advised, our young  
Princess, that looks may deceive. Do not trust those who  
you have just met. Learn to look beyond their smiles and  
into their eyes where their souls lie, ready to reveal their  
truths.

We love you (despite how corny it may sound) and know  
that we are always here to listen to you. Happy sixteenth  
birthday, Luna, and may you have all the luck in the world,  
you certainly deserve it.

Your parents,  
Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara

The young Princess sighed and folded the letter, giving it a brief kiss before placing it in its original envelope. She got up from her bed and began walking to her white dresser where small porcelain dolls decorated its smooth top. She opened her top drawer and placed the letter inside of it beside the other letters that her parents had given her every birthday since she could read.

A soft knock penetrated the room's silence and Luna looked at the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side. "Come in."

The door swung open slowly, exposing a young teenage boy, about two years younger than the Princess herself. He wore an elegant outfit, armor to fit a Prince, really, but even more so, a handsome smile decorated his young face. His gold eyes gleamed in the dimming light; the sun was retreating for the day, being replaced by the beautiful moon in all her naked beauty.

"You coming?" he asked curiously and lit a small candle with the flick of a wrist and the snap of two fingers.

"In just a minute," Luna responded and walked over to her vanity mirror. "I need to pin the red blossom in my hair."

The boy rolled his eyes--much the way his father did sometimes--and crossed his arms. "Girls," he whispered knowingly and walked into the room. "C'mon, Mother can do it for you out there. Everyone is waiting for you, Luna."

"Here, help me," the Princess said, ignoring his comment, and held out the flower, almost desperately, towards the boy.

"I don't know how to--"

"Just help me, okay?" Her blue eyes locked onto his gold ones, almost pleading with him to stop her from going to that _fake_ ceremony. Because that is what she thought of that coronation: fake.

The Prince furrowed his brow and gently grabbed the delicate flower. "Is something wrong?"

The Princess sat on the chair with a sigh and closed her eyes. "They expect so much out of me, Hue. I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"Do what?" he asked and walked over to her, the blossom sitting calmly on his palm.

"_This!_" she exclaimed spreading her arms out. "They want me to rule the Fire Nation like them. They want me to get married and have kids and--and I can't. I _can't_." Tears began to well-up, threatening to roll down her cheeks and ruin the makeup that took so much time to apply.

"Why?" Hue asked calmly and clipped the flower into her brown, curly hair -- the same way he'd seen his mother, the Lady, do it for many years. He smiled at his work and then frowned after thinking that men aren't supposed to help their sisters put up their hair, no matter how desperate they were.

She stood up and growled before turning around; her brow was furrowed and that calm expression that she had held was gone. "Look at me, Hue! I'm--I have Water Tribe blood in me."

"So do I," he reasoned and winced when a puff of smoke emitted from her nose.

"Yeah, but you don't look like it. You have dad's looks: gold eyes, pale skin, and black hair. You don't even have to rule this damned nation that put this world in misery for one hundred years." She looked in the mirror for just a moment and looked away in disgust upon catching her blue eyes looking back at her. "Everyone hates us, don't you see? They say they believe us, but I hear the distrust in their voices whenever they bow their heads to Father and Mother."

"You worry too much, Luna," Hue said simply and stood up. "So what if people hate us? We are royalty; we don't need their approval."

"Well, I can't rule a nation that hates me." She crossed her arms and sat on her large bed, a resolute expression on her pale face. "You can have the crown, Brother, I don't want it."

"Stop this." He grabbed her soft hand and pulled her upward. This was just ridiculous. "Just yesterday you were excited about your birthday. You even begged Father to let you skip firebending lessons today so you could enjoy the afternoon with your friends. And all of the sudden you decide that you don't want the crown and want to give it to me?"

Silence.

"Fine. Stay here and sulk. You can explain to our parents why--"

"I just don't think that I can do it, is all," she said at last, her voice much softer than before.

Hue smiled and patted her hand, much the way his grandfather did. "But you don't understand, _Princess._ You're not ruling yet, not until Mom and Dad retire from reign, which won't be until a long time from now. And when you do take charge, you're going to have me by your side." He let out a soft chuckle. "Besides, you're very brave, stubborn, and kind, and with the years there'll come experience."

The girl smiled. "How and when did you get so wise, Little brother?"

The Prince raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I, unlike you, actually listen to what Grandpa has to say."

Luna sighed and glanced at her mirror, this time not looking away in disgust. "I guess you're right. It's not like I'm actually taking over. I'll still be Princess and--"

"And we need to get out there, Luna," Hue urged, noticing that the sun had finished setting. "C'mon!"

The Princess sighed exasperatedly and shoved her brother playfully out the door. "Okay okay, let's go." Her hands reached up to examine her hair and smirked upon feeling the red blossom placed perfectly within her curls. "Ooh, thanks for doing my hair!" she exclaimed teasingly and laughed upon seeing her brother's gold eyes widen.

"Shut up."

End

* * *

Before I go into a little rant, I would like to thank my ever wonderful beta, **Melodiee**,because she is the best beta in the world. She is, don't contradict me,SHE IS. She made this Fan Fiction as error proof as possible and her suggestions made it what it is today. I LOVE YOU SO EFFING MUCH, MEL. I owe you my SOUL.

So everyone go over to her fic right now "Push and Pull" because it is an AWESOME ZUTARA Fan Fiction (that needs to be updated) that needs the love of everyone because...MEL IS THE BEST. -sigh-

------

**Last A/N-** Amazing enough, the epilogue doesn't have Zuko and Katara in it. I decided in the last minute that it'd be over informative. I mean -- you already know that Zuko and Katara are married and happy. Let's have their kids have the spotlight for a change.

And OMG! I didn't make their second child a gold-eyed waterbender! Meh, I thought that was a tad overdone. Here, both are Firebenders and Hue looks exactly like pre-scar Prince Zuko. Luna looks Fire Nation except she has blue eyes and brown hair. (I made Firebending the Dominant Trait. Yay for Genetics!)

I'm taking a break from multi-chaptered fan fictions. Why? Because after a while, they start to feel like homework. No offense, but I'm so glad I'm done with this. It's very stressful.

I'll be back (eventually) and write another. Perhaps a drabble-fic, I don't know. Thanks for all your support and lovely words. It means a lot to have people liking what I write. It makes me feel special.

**PLEASE REVIEW 'CAUSE I WORKED SO DAMN HARD MAKING THIS. :)**


End file.
